Briar's journey
by Ta-dao
Summary: briar just completed his education and things soon turn sour. An assassination attempt, tris gets kidnapped, Briar maybe getting married! what will come next? read, review, enjoy!
1. chapter 1

a/n plz enjoy this fic. Also r/r. I made dis chap a semi cliffy cuz I don't kno if I should cont or not. Plz review wit ur opinions ty  
  
disclaimer: stuff from tamora pierce is hers, any oc are mine. Im just gonna do a disclaimer on dis chap only and it'll carry onto other chaps. I don't see why I gotta repeat myself.  
  
Briar's lean frame swayed as he rode atop his light brown mount. Lazily, his well tattooed hands held the reins ensuring that his horse would remain in control if the need arose. Briar had just gotten his plant mage university class credential at Lightsbridge University and was now heading home to see his foster siblings. Not wanting to be dedicated to a temple like his teacher Dedicate Rosethorn; Briar decided instead, under the urging of both his plant teachers, the other being Dedicate Crane, to continue his education in magic and plant biology at a university. He thought to himself how funny it was that he was sponsored by Dedicate Crane to go to school. Crane was a rich money bag. The kind of person who looked down upon others who contained much lighter purses, whereas Briar was a street rat; the kind of vermin bags shooed away at street venues. But after many lessons with the quick handed ex-thief, Crane grew to understand the boy and see the potential in the young mage. Crane thought that going to Lightsbridge was an option for the young boy. After all it was there where Crane and Rosethorn developed many theories in fighting diseases.  
  
The five years the young man spent at the university, in his opinion was difficult and boring. Being an ambient plant mage, Briar needed to be close to the many plants that he studied, however many of the plants that he studied where dried and brittle. The plants and the many uses of them in spells were ingrained in him. Hours and hours of teaching from Rosethorn and Crane allowed the young mage to be prepared for the university courses. Many of the concepts were easy to comprehend for the well disciplined former street rat causing a lot of other academic mages, who were struggling with the theories, to strongly dislike Briar, often times not inviting him to their study sessions. Briar's abilities allowed him to just do nearly the impossible whereas academic mages must use many circles of protection to accomplish even the little things. At first Briar thought learning additional protection circles and how to channel different amount of energy into certain spells to be a waste of his time. In the end reluctantly agreed that the additional education allowed Briar to increase his abilities as well. In his last year of institutional learning, he was able to explore the vast gardens of the Circle temple where the university was located at; as an apprentice to a mage studying genetics in flowers Briar was given free reign in the gardens. He was even allowed to grow his own plants and trim them into his famous miniature trees that the bags were fond of.  
  
Briar pondered on what to tell his foster sisters of his many studies at the university. Each year he completed his courses at the top of the class. This surprised the young mage as he never saw himself as the studious type. His foster sister, Tris, no doubt, but Briar was the prankster.  
  
Listening to the beat of the hooves, Briar thought back to his first years as a mage. Over the many years, Briar had grown to enjoy his foster sibling's company. Growing up as a street rat under the name of Roach, Briar had no family to speak of. His mother died while he was a child and on a random day the thief lord caught Briar trying to steal bread and took him in to raise him as one of his many thieves. Caught three times Briar was going to be sent to the mines but a mage, Niko, saw potential in the boy and rescued him from what would have been his demise. As a requirement for his freedom, the street rat needed a new name, upon a thoughtful decision, Roach became Briar Moss. Briar soon found himself in a cottage named Discipline where he met his foster sisters: Sandry, a rich noble, niece to the Duke himself, Daja, a rejected trader, and Tris a merchant born as a weather witch. These students grew up under the protection and guidance of their respective teachers, namely Dedicate Rosethorn and Dedicate Lark, both powerful ambient mages themselves.  
  
Briar's thoughts came to an abrupt end when he turned the corner. A poor man sat at the edge of the rode with nothing but a few rags that attempted to cover his skinny body. The rags were unsuccessful for they revealed a pale skin tone where the skin clung to the bones of the old man revealing his small frame and providing a message to Briar that this man had not eaten in many days. On top of the misshaped head stood a crop of grayish brown hair, evidence that the man once had a rich and luxurious mane. Briar caught the hard black eyes of the old man and slowed his horse down.  
  
"Alms for the poor...," croaked the old man, "Alms for the poor."  
  
Needing a rest any way, Briar stopped his borrowed horse and dismounted the mare. Reaching into one of his bags, Briar pulled out a loaf of bread and a wedge of cheese.  
  
"Hey, care to join a traveler for some lunch?" Briar asked the hungry man.  
  
"Thank you, stranger, I haven't eaten in three days," the old man confirming Briar's assumption from earlier. "Not many stop on this road. Lots of bandits."  
  
"No worries old man, I have ways of protecting myself." Briar responded in kind. Breaking half of his loaf and cutting a slice of cheese with one of his many knives, Briar told the well trained mare to not wander off. Taking the larger half of loaf from Briar's outreach hand, the old man thanked Briar once again.  
  
"It's not really a problem old man, I have enough to share and get to Winding Circle." Briar told the man. As Briar found a comfortable place on the grass, leaning against one of the many trees that lead into a thick forest, he noticed a slight glint out of the corner of his eye. Upon further inspection, Briar began to grin.  
  
"What brings you out this far old man? There isn't a settlement in either direction for miles," Briar politely asked as he bit into his bread. A branch leaned down brushing Briar's shoulders.  
  
Looking up the old man noticed that the plants around Briar tilted towards the strange young man. Thinking nothing of it, the old man started munching on his bread, he replied "I am a travela and I found I couldn't go any farther so I sat down here." The old man finished his bread and cheese. "I had no where to go after the pirates attacked Summersea many years ago, so I decided to take up my stuff and travel the world. I've come to rest here."  
  
Briar finished his cheese and wiped his hands on the grass. Releasing some magic, Briar relaxed the hemp ties around his sheathes sliding the blades out a little loosening them, his wrist knives where ready if anything happened to jump out of the trees. Pretending to stretch after his meal, Briar systematically started loosening hidden knives throughout his body just in case his wrist knives weren't enough. He smiled as he fondly remembered that these knives where a going away present from his foster sister, Daja. Bringing his thoughts to the present, the grass told him of men coming this way. Briar didn't worry.  
  
"I've bet you learned a lot on your travels, huh, old man."  
  
"Yeah quite a bit I think," the old man replied. "I thought the world was bigger when I traveled it the first time around, but than you start to realize that although each region had its own customs, well all love, hate, have enemies as well as friends. It made my view of the world shrink."  
  
A well traveled person himself, Briar agreed to the old man's comment. "Yea, I guess when you look at it that way, it's true.'  
  
Suddenly a group of thieves jumped out of the bush. Their leader, a stout man with what appeared to be clothes that had been patched and stitched many times over the years, stained with an unknown substance and reeking of moonshine looked directly at Briar. Briar had to stop himself from laughing when he gazed at the hat made out of bird feathers resembling some sort of nest resting on the top of the bandit's head, wobbling as the man spoke.  
  
"Hand me all ya money, boy."  
  
Getting up, the hilts of Briar's wrist knives fell into his palm. A well practiced flick of his wrist brought both knives into full view. "Get going. I'm not one of those easy targets ya want. I was trained at the fire temple in Winding Circle. I don't want to hafta hurt you." Though he was taught better language, whenever Briar got excited he would revert back to street talk.  
  
The group of five bandits laughed at the young man. "Ya may haf been trained at fire temple but dere are fife of us," a tall lean thief replied to Briar's warning.  
  
"Look you barrel bumpers, go home. This is your last chance, go home, and stop bothering people on this Imperial Highway." Briar said noticing that the speaker had many missing teeth.  
  
"Ain't no chance we leaving this bag to go home, yous got plenty of money to share wit us," another replied brandishing his rusty knife.  
  
Briar smiled. He hadn't been in a tussle in a long while. "If that's what you want, den yous gotta get it from me."  
  
The bandits advanced towards Briar. Rusty knifes, clubs, and a stick threatened Briar's purse. Briar let a vine of his magic touch all the thieves clothing. He noticed that their rope belts were made of hemp and some of the patches on their shirts instead of wool were made of cotton. Suddenly their patches made of cotton, unwove themselves and wrapped around their owners. Finishing up, the hemp belts tied their legs together.  
  
"Come on you're supposed to be fearsome bandits?" Briar teased. "Three of yous are already down and I haven't done anything yet."  
  
The other two bandits looked at their partners in crime and fear crept up their faces, paling their sun beat cheeks.  
  
"Jaame, I don't think this bag is worth dying for."  
  
"Yous thinking what I'm thinking Jon?"  
  
"Yeah...Mr. Bag sir, we're sorry for spoilin your lunch and all....BYE!!!" The attempted robbers turned around, almost tripping over each other in order to avoid the mage's wrath.  
  
"Wait for me Jon!" The last of the bandits tried to follow his partner back into the forest.  
  
Tossing a couple of his knives, Briar herded the two men between two large trees. Smiling Briar once again reached out with a tendril of his magic and some oak trees that stood there peacefully guarding the forest suddenly sprouted more roots, splitting the ground, growing out of the soil at an unprecedented pace, entangling the bandit's feet. Finally wrapped till they couldn't move Briar walked towards them removing their weapons. A knock on each of their heads, and tossing a few seeds at their faces, the would-be thieves fell asleep.  
  
Smiling and brushing his hands, Briar looked up at the old man. "Seems like you took care of yourself pretty well," the old man said gesturing at the bandits.  
  
"I'm a plant mage in a forest, what do you expect?" Briar responded.  
  
"Den how'd you get their clothes to go against them?" the old man asked curiously, his nose twitching slightly.  
  
"Something I learned from a stitch witch," Briar said as he sheathed his knives. "Sandry and Lark taught me how to sew and mend clothing the summer before I went to Lightsbridge. You can drop the illusion Niko."  
  
Smiling, Niko released his hold on the illusion. "How'd you guess; Thought I could fool the ex-con."  
  
"Niko, have you forgotten that, my sisters and I permanently see magic cause of your tampering with Tris' spectacles."  
  
"And Briar have you forgotten the spell wore off a few days after Tris' glasses where enchanted."  
  
Nodding, Briar continued. "What are you doing out here alone?"  
  
"I was coming from Lightsbridge, just like you," Niko said while straightening his shirt. "However the council wanted me to go to Zhan to see if I can stop some murders. This was a few weeks ago. The murderer was caught, I already sent a messenger. The night before I left town, I had a vision of you on this road. Being your first teacher I thought I'd check in on you and join you on your trip back to Winding Circle to visit my other students as well. Tris went ahead of me and should already be in Winding."  
  
Briar took the reigns of his mare, calming the horse down from all of the excitement of the one sided encounter. "Where's your horse?" Briar politely asked.  
  
"I still got it if you couldn't see it." The tree Briar was leaning on turned into a white stallion with a black mark on its hind quarters. Niko smiled as he took the reigns of his horse leading it onto the road where he mounted his ride.  
  
"I should have seen that," Briar muttered surprised that his magic did not pick up the fake tree. His frisky horse shuddered, jolting him out of his thoughts, causing Briar hang onto the reigns. A sudden joyful thought occurred to Briar. Still gripping the reigns, Briar laughed and squeezed his horse's sides with his legs. "Race ya!" 


	2. chapter 2

a/n sorry for the delay but finals are here. n e who, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
The sun crept slowly over the horizon like a man clinging on the edge of a cliff. The bright orange and yellows of the sun grasped the trees and fields, holding on, dragging the sun up. The early morning rays stabbed Briar's eyes as soon as the great giver of life was up far enough to do so. Briar squinted in defiance, and rolled over mumbling to himself, his back challenging the sun. Though his back was turned and his eyes weld shut, Briar could feel the rejuvenating abilities of the light. His precious plants leaned towards him. The flowers around him opened towards the sun with a few leaves reaching for Briar. Niko and Briar had only a day left before they reach Winding Circle. Deciding to spend the night on the road, the pair laid down a ways off the main path in the grass.  
  
Moss has always enjoyed Briar's company and the clump supporting his neck was not any different. The soft moist coldness of the miniature plants comforted him through many nights when he roamed the streets of Hajra as Roach, and they continued to do so. Niko anxious to get to the temple and finally rest in a bed woke up and started to prepare breakfast. Finally surrendering to the morning light, Briar woke and stretched, and gave one last yawn as he greeted the grass, vines, and all the greenery around him. Niko chuckled to himself watching Briar wake up. The first time Niko saw him was at the cells of Hajra, Sotat where Briar was on trial. So uncivil Briar was, unclean, and a mouth to match, Briar grew up to be a great young man. With a grunt, Niko agreed in his mind that taking Briar to Winding Circle was one of his greatest achievements.  
  
Briar squinted, the morning light being a tad bit much. "You're gonna burn da bacon Niko," he pointed "pan's too hot."  
  
"No it's not," Niko replied "I've been cooking before you were even born." As soon as he spoke the bacon strips curled up under the intense heat; crackling and burning the edges, the bacon shrunk half its size.  
  
"Told you," Briar mumbled. Taking a fork from one of the bags on the ground, Briar rescued the bacon. Briar then added eggs to the pan which cooked quickly as well. The food was slightly burned but edible. Briar thought, "I've had worse."  
  
Using a biscuit to clean his plate Briar looked towards the south. "We're gonna reach there soon. Once we hit dat village ova dere, it'll be bout a half's day's ride to Discipline."  
  
Niko nodded in agreement. "Can't wait to get out of these traveling clothes, they look awful." Niko was still a bag at heart, although he's one of the most likable of the lot Briar thought.  
  
Briar grinned. "Let's get going then, don't want to disappoint the girls."  
  
"Discipline ladies?" Niko grinned, "Or the airheads at the Wind Temple."  
  
Chuckling, the dual cleaned up, buried the fire under a shovel full of dirt, and then mounted their horses heading towards the little village ahead.  
  
"Good thing I'm traveling with Niko," Briar thought "it's so nice and quite, Sandry would be chatting like newborn birds."  
  
The village they reached wasn't at all impressive as villages go. The hovels had weak walls, barely supporting each other by lazily leaning against one another. The homes were topped with dirty old straw, and the stench reaching Niko nose made him not want to breathe. Mud caked some of the bare walls covering their original colors. Many homes were beyond repair revealing drafty rooms with nothing but a bed and tables.  
  
"It's been awhile since I've seen this waste up close," Briar thought. "Am I going soft again? I'll visit the Mire when I get back." Growing up in the slums, Briar always thought back to the days were half a loaf of bread lasted him a week. He always gave back to his community mostly upon the urging of Rosethorn. Soon though, he went himself, replenishing clinic's wares as a small service to the many slums he's been. Even at the University, he would leave out a tray of food for a passing street rat in search of an ownerless coin.  
  
Briar shaded his eyes from the sun, his eyes squinting Briar looked around at the meek village. The nicely clothed pair drew the attention of the younger inhabitants of the nameless village. The adults too proud to look upon such finery, looked down at their work, or just simply turned away, some offering a smile full of rotting brown teeth.  
  
"Hey kid, come ova here," Briar said, directing his voice at a young little boy playing with a loop.  
  
Looking up from his wooden loop, "Sir, 'ello, sir," the young lad said. He was skinny even by street standards. His rags were patched like all the others but surprisingly cleaned. He looked well kept as his situation allowed; his hair greased back allowing the bright blue eyes to see clearly.  
  
"Can you tell me where I can find lunch around here?" Briar asked. He didn't want to scare the poor boy. From the looks of the faces staring back at him, he concluded that this village didn't get that many travelers at this time of year.  
  
"Dere's an inn ova dere sir," the scrawny child pointed down the street towards a rickety sign. "Crawn can get you somethin to eat sir."  
  
Briar looked at the sign, a feeble attempt at a picture of a bunch of grapes and a bed. Living on the streets Briar knew that not many could read; pictures were a better way of conveying shop signs than words. He himself didn't learn how to read till he got to Discipline Cottage.  
  
"Thank you kid, come here," Briar told the village boy again.  
  
The kid shuffled his feet and slowly moved towards the horse.  
  
Briar reached into his purse and brought out a coin. Leaning down he reach out towards the boy with a coin in his had. "Here's for the trouble kid."  
  
Grinning, revealing two missing teeth, the boy reached for the coin. The magical tattoos of vines on Briar's hands started to squirm around, astonishing the boy. Briar grinned. "Go on, take it."  
  
"Yous Mage Moss!" the kid exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed I am. Do you want the coin? I can put it back in my purse if you like."  
  
"Yes, sir, mage, sir," the kid babbled, not knowing what title to use. The boy was surprised he had met such a celebrity. Briar's sister and he were famous around these parts and their names were even mentioned from time to time across other continents. The boy reached for the coin again and gently picked it off of Briar's palm. The kid did an awkward bow and raced back towards his shack showing his mother the newly acquired coin. His mother smiled at Briar. Briar could see that the boy's mother, though dressed in rags, was a fine woman.  
  
Nodding, Briar pulled the reins and led the horse towards the inn. Niko smiled. "Bringing Briar to Winding Circle was one of the best ideas I've had," he thought to himself.  
  
Pulling his tired horse up to next to Briar's mare, Niko casually asked, "What was that about? If you had looked up you would have noticed the inn already."  
  
Guiding his horse Briar somberly looked straight ahead. After some silence Briar answered, "Pride, Niko; pride." Briar looked at Niko. "Look at them; they're a very proud people pretending to not even notice us. When you're poor like that, you don't beg for money. You stick it through. I was there once. It was just an excuse to give him some coin."  
  
"Briar my boy, we've raised you well. Let's get something to eat." They had reached the inn quickly. Dismounting they tied the reins onto the poll on the side of the inn. Tapping the wood, Briar let out a tendril of his magic.  
  
Niko raised an eyebrow.  
  
Once again Briar grinned. "If someone tries to steal our horses they're in for a surprise. You're the "all seeing mage," take a look." Briar tilted his head towards the poll.  
  
"I see." Niko noticed some spells casted on the log. Briar must have learned much because he saw a combination of ambient and academic magic intertwined ready to spring upon any thieves attempting to steal their horses. Niko also notice the subtly of the magics, for they would only attack if someone took their horses, they were specifically attuned to their reigns and not others. Amazing Niko gathered.  
  
"Let's eat already, I'm hungry." Briar said knocking Niko out of his thoughts.  
  
The door squeaked on rusty hinges as Briar opened the door. Smoke immediately covered their faces. The noise attacked their eardrums. At a second glance Briar noticed that a lot of old skinny folk were in the inn. Merchants and traders usually avoided this little nameless village and Briar saw why. Not one of the patrons was clean. Most had rags for clothes. It seemed like they wore patches, and on many, their clothes being so patched and rugged the stitches were the only thing visible.  
  
Briar sighed, looking for a clean table. A serving wench his age looked at him and Niko, measuring them with her eyes. Taking in the quality of their clothes, their cleanness, she smiled. "Hello sirs, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Food would be nice," Briar spoke. Always hungry, Briar was blunt when it came to food and his stomach.  
  
"Right this way," the young miss said.  
  
Briar grinned as he followed, his eyes lingering on her curves. "Not bad for a chick that's living in this mess," Briar thought.  
  
"What you got to eat for lunch today." Briar spoke aloud.  
  
"We only have enough for a simple stew, Mage Moss."  
  
"That'll do miss, bring out two bowls and half a loaf of bread." Niko stated.  
  
The maid turned around heading towards the bar. Avoiding all the seedy old men reaching to cop a feel of the curves Briar was admiring before. Amazingly, she slapped every hand that came within her comfort zone and navigated her self to the bar with little trouble much like a hummingbird would zoom from one flower to the next. The bar maid took care of other patrons while still making her way towards the bar to place their orders.  
  
"So how come this village ain't prosperous, I mean this is much worse than a lot of the Duke's other places," Briar asked the older mage. "The Duke usually takes care of his own."  
  
"Briar, I suggest you speak properly when we get back to Winding Circle. Crane would be mad for spending all that money, and you not speaking proper. And Rosethorn would just dangle you over the well by your toes." Niko chided. "About the village, the problem is, it isn't under the Duke's jurisdiction."  
  
"Mage Goldeye is right sir," the server replied placing their bowls down in front of them. She noticed the medallion around Niko's neck. Niko was truly famous around Summersea even more so than Briar. "The land belongs to Duchess of Zhentree. She hasn't visited us in ages, and even now she's at Duke Vedris' citadel visiting him instead of taking care of this land.  
  
The waitress looked sad but continued. "It's as if we don't exist."  
  
"More drinks ova here wench!" one of the burly men in the crowd called out.  
  
Straightening her self up and preparing for another onslaught of hands, the server gave the mages an apologetic look, excusing herself she briskly left to attend to the awaiting patrons.  
  
Briar looked up. He knew how it felt to be alone in the world, his only family was at Winding, and that only included his foster sisters, whose magic was woven together by Sandry in an act of desperation during the major earthquake a few years back. Even before that his gang mates weren't that much of a group; he considered the moss on the floor of the prison cell to be better company. Finishing his meal he left a very generous tip for the lady.  
  
"Let's hurry home," Briar spoke. "I wanna ask Sandy bout this."  
  
a/n thankyou shadowhunter for your review. You are the first yay. Hope u like the chap. Get more ppl to read this too. Im new to fanfic.net so not many ppl know dis storie nor my other stories as well. Hehe. Just tryin to plug in my storie as much as possible. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chap one, enjoy dis chap.  
  
Briar had felt a tingling in the back of his mind as soon as he came within reach of Summersea and Winding Circle. The girls were probing the area with their minds in search of him. Briar could feel the anxiety and restlessness of the girls. The salty breeze tickled his nose. Briar grew up by the ports and the sea was in his blood. Though never venturing out into open waters, Briar felt as though he was part of the ocean as much as it was apart of him.  
  
He patted his horse when it danced a little bit on top of the hill looking down at the coast. The horse also knew that it was close to the end of its journey. A few weeks spent in one of the best stables in the world, the horse knew it was a treat. It tossed its head in anticipation of apple and carrots the stable boys were probably picking right now. Dancing a bit more the horse proceeded down the hill towards Winding Circle.  
  
Not much had changed since Briar left. The fields that he past remained the same, the trees a bit greener, Briar looked over the wheat fields ready to be plowed and taken care of. Spring was a fine time to travel. Sniffing the air, Briar thought he smelled a bit of rain coming this way, but he could never be as sure as Tris, she was the weather mage. Smiling at the thought of surprising his siblings, Briar squeezed the horse's sides. Trotting down the hill, he could see the entrance to Winding. Doors large as always, inviting to friendly faces and a major deterrent to ill-intent foes, were opened in greeting to the two mages as they entered the road.  
  
Niko followed closely, ready to rest with some nice tea and a change of clothes. He traveled immensely but unlike Briar, he preferred sleeping in bed at the inns instead of open ground. Niko definitely was looking forward to sleeping in a soft mattress with goose down pillows. Following the winding road, which the place was named after, the pair saw Discipline Cottage sitting alone atop its own hill. The windows and the door formed a square character of a stern face looking down at the rest of the buildings.  
  
Smiling, Briar dismounted, and crept up to the door; his soft boots hitting the grass not making a sound. His nose wrinkled in recognition of faint herbs and dried leaves used for protection. Briar looked down at his toes. Crouched down he noticed that the leaves went all the way around the little cottage. Deciding not continue through the ward, he slunk to the back of Discipline and peered through the window.  
  
Sitting on the floor were a couple of students. One had his eyes crushed shut, concentrating on meditation. Briar could here the even voice of Lark counting up to seven and back down again, softly speaking to the boy. Briar also noticed another unknown being inside the room. This person though, had a calm complexion, already deep in the meditation stage. His magical vision saw that the girl was pulling her magic inside her astral body. Briar noticed that her astral body was in a shape of a little pot and the magic was pouring inside it as one would sprinkle salt into a soup. Briar too soon fell into the lull of the count. Drawing magic within himself, into a tight little nut inside his body, with years of practice, Briar could draw his magic in an instant but meditation still helped to calm him, and he could concentrate more magic into a smaller area, making the act all the more powerful. Suddenly the boy with the dirty blond mop of a haircut let out an exaggerated breath. "Laaaaaaaark, I can't do this." The boy whined. "I can't concentrate. Her breathing is too loud."  
  
Rosethorn breaking her meditation steadily looked at the young boy. "Quit your complaining boy or I'll cut off your tongue and feed it to my plants."  
  
The little boy looked at Lark, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. "She wouldn't do that would she?"  
  
"No, no dear," Lark gave Rosethorn a very disapproving look.  
  
The young girl with straight dark hair let out a very deep breath. Seeing as how their meditation session was over, Briar rubbed the dry herbs that had formed the protection circle. Briar smiled at his task remembering when he was just learning to meditate. He would secretly love it when Rosethorn told him to go outside and break the circle. Briar liked studying the many herbs that Rosethorn used and he would try and remember them while breaking the circle with his toes.  
  
"Saren, go outside and break the circle," Rosethorn told the tanned girl. "I have work to do."  
  
The young girl stood up, revealing a tall lean frame. Her clothes were finely made, much to the surprise of Briar, she wore no shoes. Turning without a word to the teachers, she went towards the door with grace that a thief could admire. Walking out she started to break the part of the circle in front of the house. Swiftly, she walked the circle brushing the herbs to the side from time to time breaking the circle. Briar grinned as he dogged her steps around the cottage, briefly looking at Rosethorn's garden when he walked through. Finally finishing at the threshold of the home, Saren walked in and started helping the boy prepare dinner.  
  
The girl was often times in her own world. Walking around the whole cottage she didn't even look up nor provide any acknowledgement towards Niko patiently sitting on his horse by the fence that lead up to Briar's home. Niko knew that Briar wanted to surprise his former teachers and waited, hoping Briar would hurry up so he could get a decent meal in his stomach instead of the traveler's rations that he had that morning.  
  
Sensing Niko's fading patience, Briar walked through the threshold without a sound. Hands on his hips, Briar surveyed the old cottage and with a loud booming voice, shouted, "Ladies!!! I'm hoooooooome."  
  
Four pairs of eyes suddenly popped out of different rooms. Larks and Rosethorn both smiled and ran to greet the young man while their two students hung back, Saren quietly watching the stew on the stove.  
  
Swept up in hugs and laughs, Briar could contain himself no longer and hugged his teachers tightly. He had missed them much, both being his surrogate mothers, nurturing him in his many times of need. Lark wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. Briar noticed that she had a few more wrinkles than the last time he saw her but she still retained the elegant look of a well pampered cat. His other teacher, Rosethorn however, had a tough smile, complimented by wrinkled lines above her cheeks, more prominent due to the many hours of exposure to sun. Still she looked as beautiful as ever, Briar mused.  
  
"It's so good to see you Briar," Lark told the young man. Still her eyes maintained the sparkle that it always held.  
  
"My, my, my," Rosethorn looked Briar up and down, appraising him like she would a stock of corn. "My little weed has grown quite handsomely."  
  
Smiling, Briar leaned in for another hug from Rosethorn. The mouth of the boy in the kitchen was wide agape. Up until now, the boy never saw Rosethorn so caring and gentle. He had always known her to be as harsh and sharp as her namesake.  
  
Suddenly a blur of dirty brown fur sprinted through the open door. Barking loudly, the dog jumped and thumped Briar onto his back. Tail wagging like a hummingbird's wing, the pet of Briar and his sisters, licked his face. Through the open door, voices trickled in, making Briar smile.  
  
Pushing the dog off his body, Briar got up and straightened himself, preparing for the origin of one of the voices to come through the door.  
  
"Oh my, I didn't realize we'd have so many guests tonight. I guess we'd have to make do." Lark said while straightening out her clothes as well. Though charmed to be wrinkle free, Lark still had a habit of straightening out her clothes. Taking down a board, she scribbled something along the lines of a list. "Torin, please run to the kitchens and get these things for me."  
  
The young boy with the sandy blond hair trotted out, took the board and left the home, all without a word to the guests. He still was in shock in seeing Rosethorn be so nice. Usually she would use her sharp tongue on anybody that came through that door unannounced. Still pondering the how this stranger could drastically change his teacher's attitude, Torin ran straight into Tris. A mass of copper hair and books flew into the air in all directions. The board took flight, landing roughly on Niko's head. The shrill squawk of a clear, glass dragon was heard, concluding with a loud thump as the bodies finished their collision.  
  
"ARRRRRRG! GET OFF ME!!!"  
  
Temperamental as always Briar thought. Smiling, he reached down and pulled Torin off of Tris. He then helped Tris up. Either he was stronger or she was lighter, he thought as he pulled her up. Once standing he got a good look at his sister. Her form had changed from being a bit overweight to one of a young woman with an hour glass figure. Probably from all that traveling, Briar thought.  
  
Helping Niko with his horse was the form of Keth who was Tris' student. He was a tall man, taller than Briar. He was a glassblower, Briar remembered, which explained why his hands were so calloused. Still, from a few years of knowing him, he accepted Keth as an honest man, good, and always ready to help Tris and his charge, a little girl that had the talent of academic magic.  
  
"Thank you Briar," Tris said as she swept up her sibling in a warm embrace. Her abilities were strongly connected with her emotions and had to always be in check. But this time, one of rarities, she shed tears of happiness on Briar's shoulder. All Briar could do was awkwardly pat Tris' back.  
  
Keth came in with Niko and warmly shook Briar's hand. "Welcome back," was all he said.  
  
Tris smiled, "Daja and Sandry will be here soon. You let your guard down, once we found out you were here, we started heading over to greet you. None of the circle lives here at Discipline so we had to converge here."  
  
Nodding Briar understood the need to grow out of one's home; still he loved Discipline for it was his one true home.  
  
The group hustled into the little home and started setting up the table. Saren remained in the kitchen watching over the stew. Their reunion was an intimate affair and she felt as though she should not get involved in the familial affair of others. Still she longed to greet the handsome boy known as Briar. She often heard stories of him from her friend Evvy, who was his original student. Being the same age as Evvy, they got along perfectly. From the kitchen of the small cottage, she could hear all the laughter and joking as Tris and Briar got reacquainted.  
  
Out in the living room turned dinning hall, Briar sat by Rosethorn telling her of his last days at Lightsbridge University. Everyone was very proud of Briar and often congratulated his accomplishment. Tris had already graduated a couple of years ago and was soon to be called a great mage. Everyone knew that the all of the circle, as they we soon known as, would be great mages like their teachers.  
  
"Have you chosen a mage name yet?" Tris asked Briar. "It is next week and we all know how you like to procrastinate. You barely gave us time for your birthday ten years ago."  
  
"You still on that, Skirts?" Briar teased. The corners of his lips danced up to form a smile.  
  
"Well all four of us are to be named at the ceremony, I was just curious," Tris responded.  
  
"You should drop the subject, it's bad luck and bad manners to ask before the ceremony Tris," Daja said and she strolled through the door with Sandry and Torin in tow. Briar got up followed by Tris and the four formed a group hug.  
  
Tears streamed down Sandry's eyes, and Daja's constant blinking betrayed the strong emotion hiding inside her calm exterior. Finally the four were back together and their magics entwined for the first time since Briar left, shocking the whole cottage.  
  
After a few moments of hugs, kisses, and greetings, Torin set all the food on the table, provided by the temple's cook, Dedicate Gorse, the four sat down and savored the many flavors. Saren had also come out and place the pot of hot stew on the table, ready to be served.  
  
Sandry had told Briar that the Duchess was visiting the Citadel, and if Briar wanted to meet her, he could accompany her back to the castle later on. Sandry had stated that she wanted to spend some time with Lark, working on Briar's new clothes. The other girls lived close to Sandry so they always had her custom made wares for themselves. Briar went to school far away and was not lucky to have such a skilled tailor. Sandry loved to sew, she was a thread mage, and only made clothes for her siblings and close friends.  
  
Finally dinner was over and Daja left to go back and sleep at the forge with Tris and Keth leaving a few minutes later to sleep in their glass shop. That left Briar, Niko, and Sandry to figure out accommodations at the cottage. It was decided that Niko would have a room to himself while Briar shared with Torin. Sandry of course got a room alone as well next to Saren.  
  
Briar, tired of the day's events, rolled out a few sheets on the floor and settled down in his nest of pillows, linen, and blankets. Opening his eyes for a second, he got up and set his shakkan tree on the ledge that had held it on the sill for many years again. He patted the miniature tree and went back to lie down in his warm resting place. He closed his eyes again content on the full stomach and warm blankets and dosed off into a sleepless dream.  
  
a/n thanks for reading, i kno dis chap isn't perfect but I wanted to write something, i also kno dat it is kinda slow but plz be patient, I just wanted a chap to reintroduce every1 to the characters of the storie. The next few chaps should be more interesting. Plz stay tuned. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
Briar rolled to his feet, his knives that were hidden under his bed a few seconds ago, now lay in his hand ready to defend the wielder.  
  
Briar opened his eyes towards the noise that woke up. "Fudge nuts! Torin you woke me up."  
  
Torin sat on his bed, hair in disarray, clothes drenched in sweat. The spring air instead of bringing the chill of the mountains and nice breeze of the ocean carried the heat of the desert into the small hut. The morning was already hot with the dry air.  
  
Briar sniffed the air, "Weather is so fickle." He thought to himself, logging a request for Tris to at least create a draft later on. "I hope I remember to ask," Briar mused.  
  
"Sorry Briar, I just couldn't sleep." Torin apologized while tempting to get up out of bed. His sheets tangled his feet together and he landed on the side of his bed with a loud THUMP!  
  
Chuckling Briar asked, "You ok little man?"  
  
"I'm fine," mumbled the clumsy boy. Torin tried to get up again, but only managed to get pillow feathers in his mouth, and he became even more trapped inside his self inflicted tomb.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Briar asked patiently waiting for the younger boy to get reacquainted with his surroundings.  
  
"Comas." The boy's eye looked down at his wrist and started to get wet. His wide brown eyes began to quiver as he recalled his dream.  
  
Briar not noticing the change of attitude because he was busy checking his knives and sheathing them continued, "I was wondering about that. Did he move out or something?"  
  
"He...he....," Torin managed to stutter.  
  
"It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too," Briar meagerly answered. "Was he your friend or something?"  
  
Torin just nodded, his messy hair bounced along. Clearly crying now, Torin tried to continue. "He was my best friend, but he left us last year."  
  
"Left us?" Briar questioned. "What do you mean; did he go home or anything?" As soon as he said that, he remembered a letter that Lark wrote him while he was attending Lightsbridge. CRAP! He thought.  
  
The two had shared the sleeping space for about three days now, and Torin, trusted Briar like an older brother, he felt like he needed to talk to someone about Comas' disappearance.  
  
"He...he...," Torin started again, managing deep breathes between words. "He committed suicide out side."  
  
Torin got up out of the mass of sheets that had captured him earlier. Pointing to a weeping willow by the fence, Torin continued his story. "Hung himself right there."  
  
While Briar gazed outside, he noticed that Torin's wrists had scars on them. Briar sighed, probably from self mutilation, he thought. No wonder he's here in Discipline.  
  
Trying to change the subject Briar asked Torin, "So what magic do you have?"  
  
Torin looked up and the beginnings of a smile began to form. "Comas' and I are both pthread mages. I came out a little later than he did but we both got put here 'cause the dorm kids didn't like us much."  
  
"I know how you feel; my first day there and they accuse me of stealing some pathetic pendant." Briar laughed for the sake of Torin, and because of the memory. "I ended up here and it turned out for the better."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I used to get beat up in the dorms 'cause well I was a slave and Niko found me. Slavery is illegal in these parts so now my former master is rotting at the mines of Sotat."  
  
Briar grimaced at the memory of coming close to that fate himself. He was surprised at this revelation, not many would be privy to such intimate information. Explains the scars, he thought.  
  
"Comas and I, well we just stuck together, and Moonstream moved me out to Discpline with him a few months later."  
  
Remembering what had happened to him when he moved out, Briar had a sudden thought. Getting up he went to one of his trunks. Torin stared at Briar, wishing his skin was bronze like the mage. His was a pale white, and burned whenever he went outside. Rosethorn always had to give him some ointment to prevent burning, but he always managed to miss a spot.  
  
Briar came back with a small box. Opening it he revealed one of his prized possessions. "Niko took these away from me when I moved out of the dorms, but since I have new ones, I want you to have these. I know you ain't street but these are my first set after I broke my practice ones."  
  
Torin remembered that Briar used to be street from the stories Evvy told him and knew that this meant a lot to the former street rat. Looking down at the gleam of the well polished metal he could not think of anything to say. He only saw his part of his face on one blade while the others reflected the morning sun into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Torin said quietly.  
  
"Keep these hidden and I'll teach you how to use them. No point in cutting yourself."  
  
Both boys grinned and their surrogate brotherhood became even stronger.  
  
Rosethorn yelled through the house. "You boys get out here right now."  
  
The mages rushed to get their things in order and left quickly not wanting to feel Rosethorn's wrath.  
  
"Briar, guess what time it is?" Rosethorn said wickedly.  
  
Briar knew what was coming and moaned. At Lightsbridge, he did not need to do the garden chores. They had gardeners and custodians to take care of the little details. "...Breakfast?" Briar asked pretending to not know and in hopes his statement was right.  
  
"No," Rosethorn said with her hands on her hips. "You two were busy clucking like chickens in there and missed your chance for breakfast. Now go outside and WEED!"  
  
"Awwwww," both boys said in unison.  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
Both boys scuttled outside as if their pants were on fire. "I hate weeding." Briar complained.  
  
"I hate the sun," Torin countered.  
  
A few hours in the late morning light, the boys got done with the part of the weeding.  
  
"Let's go inside," Briar suggested wiping his brow with a cloth from his pockets.  
  
Torin nodded in acknowledgement. Picking up his trowel and his bucket, he walked back inside.  
  
"Don't forget to clean up for lunch," Rosethorn's voice drifted out.  
  
"I'm practically grown and she's making he run around like I'm a little boy."  
  
Torin laughed at Briar's comment. "She'll always be like that; I thought she was sick for a moment, being nice to you yesterday."  
  
Briar playfully shoved the other boy towards the door in response to the joke.  
  
While cleaning up, they heard a person knock on the cottage door. The knock short and abrupt, interrupted the steady beat of the looms set carefully by Sandry's and Lark's workings.  
  
"EMILIANIA fa SARAOTIAN, DUCHESS OF ZHENTREE REQUESTS TO SEE LADY SANDRILENE fa TOREN!" the courier announced with much pomp.  
  
Without much patience, the duchess' servant opened the door and led the lady in. The duchess was a sight to behold. Tall, lanky, and pale, her beauty was not much, Briar thought. She's supposed to be a duchess? Briar laughed in his mind.  
  
"Nothing like the duke," Briar sent his thought to Sandry who had just come out of the room.  
  
Sandry wore plain clothes, yet she carried herself like a noble. Her nose hair in the air like something foul was around and curtsied gracefully, bowing her head slightly in greeting to the duchess.  
  
"I need a seat," the duchess mused. Immediately her servant pulled up a chair and set a cushion down on the harsh wooden seat. The servant slunk away trying not to be seen by the duchess.  
  
"You," she pointed at Briar, fetch me Mage Moss this instant but before you do get me some green tea, my throat is parched." She looked down at him from the tip of her nose. Head high in the air, her hand hung limp from her wrist showing gaudy painted nails.  
  
Already Briar didn't like the duchess. From her attitude, he could understand why that plot of land was in ruins and wondered if the rest of her land was as poor as that.  
  
"I am Mage Briar Moss," Briar growled as he pulled out his pendant. That was proof that he had become a mage years ago, but soon will be obsolete as he would get a new one soon, with his recent credentials added to it, in addition to his seal.  
  
Arching an eyebrow and studying Briar she told Briar again, "Mage Moss, get me some tea." She looked at her fingertips and cried out. "Oh my, bring me a wedge of lemon too, my cuticles look dry."  
  
Sandry had just stood there during the whole exchange and was ready to burst. She instead held her temper as to not upset the arrogant Duchess. Instead, Sandry brought out the tea and a lemon wedge on a saucer. "Duchess, here's the things you requested."  
  
Rosethorn than came out of her shop, "What business do you have in my home?" She asked politely, though each word dripped with venom.  
  
The Duchess seemed oblivious to the malicious tone and continued. "I go where I please and I am here to see Mage Moss to personally congratulate him on his recent success."  
  
Rosethorn became a bright red, much like a well clipped rose. "This is my home and not your duchy, so I suggest you leave this instant before your seat becomes your prison."  
  
Smiling, the Duchess responded, "I have diplomatic immunity and I don't think you'd want to hurt me. I just came here to grace Mage Moss with my wonderful presence and to offer my blessing."  
  
Sandry stepped up before Rosethorn could respond and spoke, "Thank you for your time and for coming out here to see Mage Moss. But as you can see, we mages are busy trying to exercise our abilities so that we can serve our people as best we can. Much like you need to exercise your ruling abilities so that you can serve your people by leading them"  
  
Politely nodding to Sandry's curtsy, the Duchess got up and turned around preparing to leave. "I do what I can," she said while walking out the door with her escorts in hand.  
  
Briar sat down on the wooden chair with much force, hurting his bottom but not saying anything. "Button nose, what was that all about? Why is she even here instead of taking care of her land?"  
  
Sandry carefully looked at Briar and poured him a cup of tea. Squeezing the lemon into the cup she handed it to Briar. "Torin, it's time for you lessons with Lark, I think she would appreciate it if you weren't late."  
  
Torin nodded and dashed off to Lark, almost bumping into Rosethorn.  
  
Dedicate Rosethorn of the earth temple turned around and headed out, "I'll be in my shop."  
  
Sandry nodded and began her explanation. "You see Briar, she's here because..."  
  
a/n, thank you for your review, and this chap is dedicated to my first fan tru fan who demanded an immediate update. Azelaravenclas, and every1 else plz enjoy. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chap one.  
  
a/n stupid machine said I loaded the chap but it didn't appear on fan fic when in fact I had clearly updated the storie, I had to repost, sorrie for the wait and thank you for reviewing, I will keep your thoughts and comments in mind when I write this storie. w/out further ado, here's chap 5  
  
Sandry began pouring herself a cup of tea, while Briar sat staring at her to continue. His grey-green eyes reflected much interest in the reason why the duchess decided to visit the Duke of Emalan. After Sandry filled her cup with the delicious tea grown by local resident, Rosethorn, she started speaking again.  
  
"She's here because she is losing control of her land and she needs help," taking a sip of tea in order for Briar to soak in the information, Sandry delicately held the saucer and cup. Unconsciously, she set her cup down and stirred the tea, for no reason but to keep her hands busy.  
  
"Losing to whom," Briar asked.  
  
"The people," Sandry replied. "In her duchy, her people are planning to revolt. Most of them are serfs and are tied to the land like slaves. The noble class, as you can see, treat these people no better than animals. Often times, the noble's dogs are better funneled than the farmers themselves. Have you seen the places they've lived in? That little strip of land that of hers that you went through to get here is often times better than her home duchy. At least they don't have to deal with Duchess Emiliania's solders."  
  
Briar sat there, taking in the information. Briar nodded, "I learned about fiefs and things like that at Lightsbridge. From what I hear, the peasants get sold with the land."  
  
"That is true, and since the Duchess hasn't really taken care of her people and land," Sandry explained after taking a sip of warm tea. "The population isn't too happy with her."  
  
Finishing her tea, Sandry spoke again, "She's here to ask for help, like I said earlier, but to also hire the mages to help replenish her land. The plant mages that are in her land, at least from my experiences, are heretics and bunch of fakes. As you can also see, Rosethorn isn't too happy about it."  
  
"Rosethorn already offered to help and so did Crane," Sandry continued, "but their basic fees for such a large land are too high."  
  
"Yeah, I understand that part, though it's not really a fee but more like a suggested donation," Brian added, while using his fingers to put quotation marks in the air as he said the last word.  
  
Sandry nodded. "Duchess Emiliania is desperate but she doesn't want to spend up her treasury."  
  
"So that's why she wanted to see me," Briar concluded. "I'm more freelance and cheaper than the Dedicates..."  
  
Sandry nodded her confirmation, "She's after you Briar. You're one of the best even though you're relatively young. You're credentialed from two extremely prestigious places; a circle temple that houses a large number of great mages and a university where research and development are priority second only to students."  
  
Briar understood how highly regarded his degrees were. Briar smiled. "Are you done too?" Briar asked Sandry before taking his lukewarm cup of tea and downing it all in one gulp.  
  
Sandry nodded again. "My tutor just sent word to Lightsbridge and well, the ceremony will be held here with yours and the others."  
  
"Must be nice to have a private teacher from Lightsbridge," Briar commented "how did your uncle manage that?"  
  
Sandry shrugged, "He's the duke, and most nobles have private teachers any way. It's not that uncommon; a lot of the noble children either get boarded to schools and university or have private tutors."  
  
"I know; I've met them." Briar responded.  
  
After a moment of silence, Briar filled his cup again, waiting for the tea to cool.  
  
"Have you picked a mage name yet?" Briar asked. "Usually we get new names when we get these." Briar said as he played with his medallion that states that he was a mage. One side had the crest of Winding Circle Temple while the other held the stamps representing both his teachers, Dedicate Lark and Rosethorn. "But we uniquely were too young, and a few cases provided a precedent in which it is stated that we can choose our names later."  
  
"I remember that." Sandry replied. "But you heard Daja, no on gets to know our name till that day."  
  
Curving his attention elsewhere Briar began again. "What are you up to today?" Briar asked; he knew this conversation may run dry and he needed the company of his siblings. And he wanted to spend time with them now especially after four long years of only letters and an occasional visit from Tris.  
  
"Your wardrobe." Sandry curtly replied as she got up and walked towards the loom room.  
  
"Go help Saren make sandwiches. She needs to go see her teacher soon and our lunch was interrupted by you know who." Sandry commanded Briar.  
  
With a great sigh Briar got up and went to the kitchen. Knocking politely and waiting for a response, Briar thought she was similar to one of Briar's favorite people, Dedicate Gorse, for Saren had already claimed the kitchen as her territory. Not surprisingly she noticed all who entered and left her domain.  
  
"Come in," said the quiet voice that belonged to the little girl.  
  
Briar walked in and headed straight for the cold box, looking for last night's leftovers of roasted beef. "Only barely getting into her magic and she cooks like a noble's chef," Briar silently thought to himself as he rummaged through the ice. Another one of Tris' inventions, she charmed the wooden box to stay at a cold temperature. If Briar really tried, he could make out the spell on the wood.  
  
"Briar?" Saren quietly asked. "Please help me with this." She directed referring to the large pot.  
  
Briar got up and moved the pot to Saren's preferred place. "There ya go miss." Briar teasingly joked.  
  
Saren giggled as she moved a large cutting board over so that she can work on sandwiches.  
  
Briar rarely saw the girl. Most of the time she spent either mediating or in the kitchen. Other times she spent with Gorse. Gorse, under the request of Rosethorn, took in her culinary talented student to teach the culinary art. When Briar spoke with her in their introduction, he found out that she had culinary magic and had been practicing for a few years now. It wasn't until lately that she was accepted into Winding Circle and she finally was getting her magic under control.  
  
"There we go." Saren said presenting him with a plate of sandwiches.  
  
Though quickly done and made from scratch, the meal looked wonderful to Briar. The plate held the plain sandwiches with a cup of gravy on the side. Briar of course, took a bite as soon as he had a free hand. Besides exquisite looking, it was wonderfully tasty. Hitting his tongue with an array of flavor, the simple garnish that Saren provided, enhanced the sandwich beyond being just simple slices of meat wedged between day old bread. Briar thanked the young girl and went to the various rooms in the house delivering food.  
  
Saren washed her hands in the sink and took her favorite apron, wrapping it around her self. With a quick wave and a smile at Briar, she sprinted out the door heading towards the temple kitchens.  
  
Briar wanting to take a break from the day's events went up stairs and sat on the straw roof. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Saren sprinting down to the Hub where the kitchens were. Nibbling on a blade of sweet grass, Briar thought to himself. Briar sighed, "A temple as great as this and yet we still have prejudices amongst our ranks."  
  
Earlier in the week Briar had introduced himself to his temporary host, Saren. From what he learned, she had been convicted of murder because her magic ran astray one night poisoning the food that was meant for her family. All of her siblings died of lead poisoning. But as luck had it, Niko had a vision and went to her aid immediately; gaining a pardon from the duke and enrolling her at the temple, Saren's life was saved. However, the social girl became meek and solitary. The girls in the dormitory did not let Saren play in any of their games and often times ostracized her, leaving Saren to be alone and quiet. Briar knew that the cottage was good for her and Lark would be able to help Saren become herself again.  
  
Briar gauged the sun and with another great sigh, Briar went down to the garden to finish weeding. By the time he was done, it was nearly time for supper. Getting up, Briar took out all the seeds of the weeds and shredded the matter. He than placed all of the dead plants into a compost heap where they would be left to help future plants. The sun was still up, getting closer and closer to summer the days gradually got longer. Working felt good to Briar's muscles again. His lean body was tanning again from daily exposure to sunlight which gave Briar a nice bronze look that a lot of fair skinned lads wanted. His toes squished in the nice soft dirt and he reveled in the comfortable atmosphere. Briar took a deep breath taking in the sweet smells of flowers, plants, and the cooking coming from Discipline.  
  
Briar trotted up to Discipline and grabbed his toiletries. He had come to like the warm waters of the bathhouse. When he was street; he thought baths made people sick, often times not taking any until the rainy season. During that time, he was constantly wet, and hated the water. Now with a bit of Tris' weather magic in him, and his plant's affinity towards the universal solvent, he changed his mind and made he was more comfortable with the liquid.  
  
Briar than trotted towards Water temple's bath houses, the light steady beat of his bare feet hitting the soft ground, reminded him of the days before he had shoes. Street life was bearable and now he thought of himself no longer street and actually doing something with his life. He was learning, traveling, and helping people, much Rosethorn used to do before she got to old to travel long distances.  
  
Briar reached the baths without any problems. He slipped into the changing rooms and went to his bath. The water was warm, heated by vents from below. Briar eased his sweat soaked body into the bath and just laid his head back, feeling the rejuvenating effects of a nice bath. Resting and relaxing, Briar let everything go, and feel asleep.  
  
What seemed like moments later for Briar was actually about an hour later. The deep baritone of the bells from the Hub's central clock tower tolled the hours. Six deep notes rang through the bathhouse waking Briar and forcing him to change and to make his way back to Discipline cottage.  
  
He rushed out of the bathhouse and almost ran into a throng of people. Apparently the celebration was for the promotion of the students and novices of many young people at Winding Circle Temple. He smiled at the many parents had children that attended the schools. Many of them were hugging the younger students who had just pledged and completed the ceremony to become novices. Student mages who had just recently received their mage medallions were seen showing them off to their parents. Non- mage students where showing their parents the temple rings that sported a nice jewel representing the temple to which they got recognized from.  
  
Wondering through the bustle he picked up little snips of conversation.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" one parent exclaimed. "My son, a novice for the Fire temple, your hard work paid off."  
  
"You may be a dedicate now, but you'll always be out little Weben." An elderly couple congratulated a young man beaming with pride.  
  
Briar did notice a few strays that did not have parents in attendance for one reason or another. He smiled, would be one of those at his ceremony, celebrating with the only family he knew.  
  
He quickened his pace once he got out of the ceremonial area and walked up the hill towards Discipline. He peered inside where the table was being set by Torin and headed towards the bench. Torin, usually a shy boy, grinned from ear to ear when he saw Briar. Waving a fork, Torin pointed to a spot on the bench next to where he would be sitting.  
  
"Saren says dinner would be ready in about half an hour," Torin told Briar. "She's trying a new recipe of Dedicate Gorse's."  
  
Briar nodded and he quickly shifted through his thoughts on what to do for the next half hour. Most of everything had been set or made, Lark and Rosethorn were still in their workshops working on their projects and Sandry was inside her room knocking away at something. Finally making his decision, Briar asked Torin to come outside with his knives.  
  
"Ok, since there's really nothing left to do for today," Briar stated, already loosening his wrist knives. "I'm going to teach you how to throw."  
  
Torin opened the box and took out a knife that looked like Briar's current one. "This one?  
  
Briar nodded, "We start with that one, but you'll need to learn how to throw the whole set."  
  
Taking a step forward and extending his arm, Briar released the knife sending it sailing towards an unsuspecting leaf, pinning it to the tree. From the mild tingle that started in his forearm, he knew that he wasn't hurting the target. Briar disliked hurting the plants, especially the ones in Rosethorn garden.  
  
Torin than tried gripping the blade and already had cut his finger on the sharp edge.  
  
"You hold it like this," Briar commented after checking on the superficial wound. He gripped the edge of the knife easily. "I'll teach you this way first because it easier and I'll teach you the other grip once you become familiar with the blade gripping."  
  
After a few tries, Torin managed to throw the knife as far as the tree was standing. He still was too weak to actually hit the target, but he was making progress and he was quiet happy with himself. Pretty soon he'd be able to protect himself from all of the Winding bullies that liked to prey on him whenever he would leave the safety of the cottage.  
  
"I suggest you go to fire temple and they'll teach you basics on how to defend yourself. The classes are weekly so it won't interfere too much with your other projects that you're working on with Lark."  
  
"Let's wash up and eat," Briar suggested while sheathing his knives. "We'll work on this later when we're not gardening or something."  
  
Grinning, Torin nodded and placed his knives back in the box, careful to not cut himself again.  
  
a/n thank you all to have reviewed, and im sorrie bout chap 5 not being up sooner, however, the time that I did have with it, I was able to go back and revise it a couple of times before attempting to post this again. Once again, I need these chaps to introduce the characters to you guys so that u're familiar with the background. Like I said it should b picking up in the next few chaps, plz b patient wit me. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chap one  
  
A/n: sorrie for the delay had a run in wit a thing called sleep.  
  
A few days had passed and it had finally reached the day of the mage ceremony. Everyone in the cottage was excited and buzzed around the home at a very quick pace. Today was the day Briar would be able to announce his mage name, which he spent many free hours contemplating. Briar's lean form had yet to get out of his bed. Though the sun was up pass the horizon, Briar's form laid still in bed, rebelling against all his instincts to get up and start the day.  
  
Torin and Briar were the last ones up due to their heavy workout session the night before. Briar being nervous and jittery from the butterflies attempting to get out of his stomach, made him restless. Torin after a day of practicing by himself managed to stick a knife into the tree. The boy was improving but still was not ready to wear the knives around just yet. After the practice session, the boys went to the bath houses to wash away the day and its build up of dirt.  
  
When they got back to the cottage, Torin immediately fell asleep after rubbing some ointment on his sun burns while Briar stayed up tending to his shakkan tree. Clipping stray branches, Briar spoke to his long time friend.  
  
"Tomorrow's the day," Briar started. "Aren't you excited?" Briar clipped another branch, watching the clipping fall into the pot. He petted the trunk of his miniature tree and smiled at his friend.  
  
"No, you can't keep that bud," Briar scolded the tree. The tree twitched a bit in a begging fashion. The tree proceeded to turn its leaves towards Briar almost like a puppy would look up adoringly at its master and wag its tail. "I told you, no."  
  
Looking at the sullen look the tree gave him; Briar finally gave in. "Ok. But I tell you which bud to keep." Briar picked a nice bud forming near the main branch. He touched it with his clippers and told the shakkan tree. "This one will do."  
  
The tree seemed to give off a little pulse, quite pleased that its master would let it keep a bud. When Briar petted the trunk again, the tree sent its gratitude. Smiling Briar finished his trimming for the day. "I'm only being nice 'cause tomorrow, I'm gonna be at a big graduation ceremony," Briar said slightly slipping into his street lingo.  
  
Briar finally went to sleep at around 3'clock in the morning and that's why this morning he still has not gotten up yet. Torin fearing the wrath of Rosethorn, got out of bed and kicked Briar in the side, only hard enough to get his attention.  
  
"Go away," said the muffled voice originating from the pillow.  
  
"Get up Briar, today's a big day."  
  
"mum mum mumma"  
  
"Get up Briar!" Torin said a bit more insistent this time. The boys had developed a brother like bond between them and Torin thought the bond was strong enough to take a bit of water. Torin reached for the ice cold pitcher, chilled by the night air, and poured it on Briar head.  
  
Instantly Briar sprung up, wet and angry. "TORIN!" Briar screamed. "What did ya do dat for?!"  
  
"I told you to get up," the younger male responded with a straight face. "You get graduation gifts today. Hurry up. I want to see what you got."  
  
Briar got up, mumbling something about his wet hair plastered to his face. Using his blanket at a makeshift towel because he was still too lazy to get up and fetch the towel by the pan, Briar dried himself. Remembering something about gifts, Briar than picked up his pace and rolled up onto his bare feet. "What time is the ceremony?" Briar mumbled while cleaning his teeth with his finger.  
  
"Noon," Torin responded while trying to pick a nice shirt to wear. "What do you think, blue or red today?" Torin asked holding up two shirts that Lark had apparently made for him for nice occasions.  
  
"That one," Briar said pointing to the blue doublet. Finely made of silk, it was lightly trimmed on the edges with a bit of silver, contrasting the blue magnificently. Torin grinned as he donned his shirt.  
  
"Your ceremony robes are on the bed," Torin said pointing to the bed.  
  
"Good, I'll see you outside." Briar finished washing his face and cleaning his teeth, turned around and saw the white robe. Those who were going to be dedicated would wear the dedicate robes. However, for those like Briar, who were just earning degrees, they would be required to wear white robes. Lightsbridge had already given him his degree, but he wanted to "walk" at the temple with his siblings. Tris had done the same thing, earning her degree and was now doing the ceremony. Their degrees left a blank space to fill in their mage names, which they were going to do tonight under the supervision of Moonstream.  
  
Briar headed out to the main room where he met his siblings, already dressed in their robes. The white of the robes contrasted Daja's dark chocolate colored skin. Her freshly done braids were tied back and drifted down her shoulders. Being taller than the rest of the girls, she was an easily recognizable face of the circle. She smiled at Briar as he came through the hallway.  
  
"Good to see you're up kaq," Daja greeted Briar using a rude trader term for outsiders. It was a long running joke of theirs and Briar took no offense.  
  
Nodding his greeting, Briar made straight for the breakfast table which consisted of freshly baked bread and last night's ration of soup. He didn't like milk so instead, he went for the pitcher filled with juice.  
  
"Don't get your robes dirty," Sandry chided him. "You'd look awfully silly if you went up to the podium and had stains all over the front."  
  
Briar seemed to take no notice to Sandry's comment and downed everything with one gulp.  
  
"Hurry up boy," Rosethorn said, her voice ringing through the cottage. "We're going to be late." One could see Rosethorn rushing through her shop, cleaning little bits of leaves that were left out to dry.  
  
Once everyone had their breakfast, they made their way out to the courtyard of the temple where wooden benches were set up for the guests and the students. From the color of the robes, Briar could tell that they were doing the Wind temple dedication. The bright yellows of all the dedicate robes and novice robes magnified the sun's own yellow light, nearly blinding all who looked too hard for their child.  
  
The circle went to sit down on their bench next to a handful of people who had white robes. Moonstream had given them a quick once over the night before, making sure they knew where they were going, and basically what to do when their turned showed up. Briar and the circle sat still while the ceremony proceeded with speeches from honorary guests. Briar had little sleep the night before and decided to take this opportunity to take a short nap while the speaker spoke on and on about how being dedicated to a temple was important, and how that importance involved helping everyone live a happier and better life, and he also spoke aloud to the novices about their first steps into the temple and so on and so forth. Briar's attention floated away as he looked down at the grass.  
  
"_This is boring_," Sandry whined via their connection. Sending thoughts and the leaking of different abilities into each other occurred when Sandry had spun their magic together their first year at Discipline. After many years of practice, the circle had developed a bond that no one could break and with the growth of their magic abilities and magic capacity, the thought speak link extended even further.  
  
"_It's like a court function_," Daja replied. "_You should be used to this by now_."  
  
"_At least it's one ceremony for everything_," Tris replied. "_I'd hate to have to sit through the guild recognition ceremony_."  
  
"_Yeah, I get recognized today as journeyman status for metal smith_," Daja said through the link. "_Took me awhile to do all the aspects, but Frostpine's a good teacher_."  
  
Tris grinned. "_Being apprenticed to Keth was easy and I just barely made journeyman status for glass. I'm not a part of any guilds or anything; I'm just recognized that my work is acceptable quality_."  
  
A soft snore emanated from Briar's still form.  
  
Daja smiled. "_On three...one...two...three..."_  
  
All three through the link yelled.  
  
_BRIAR!!!_  
  
Briar woke with a start and barely caught himself from falling of the bench. Many faces turned his way offering a knowing smile. Everyone wanted to get this done and over with so that they can get to the celebration afterwards. For the past couple of days, after the temple would complete their separate ceremonies, the Fire temple being the longest for they had also announced smiths and soldiers into the temple militia as well, the celebrants would get together and throw a big feast. Gorse and his students were continuously cooking, even through the night.  
  
The speeches finally ended and as one, on the signal of the coordinator, the students stood up and started to file behind the stage. Behind the stage, Briar was supposed to give the announcer his slip of parchment with his name, status and mage name. Briar waited patiently in queue behind Tris' form. Her hair was nicely done in something called a Namorian braid. The braids, Briar knew, contained lightning seeds and basically held much power. All Tris had to do was untie one of the braids and that braid's magic would be released. Certain braids were thicker than others due to the power they held. Briar smiled at his friend's red hair while he stood quietly.  
  
Tris' was the first of the circle to go. She had given the herald her slip and silently waited her turn. After what seemed like an hour wait (though she knew it hadn't been really an hour, the Hub bells didn't even ring), the herald called.  
  
"Presenting Trisana Chandler," the herald cried. Tris walked out slowly like she was supposed to, the man behind the stage had already gotten her box from a large pile of plain looking boxes, all with the Winding Circle stamp on it.  
  
Smiling, Moonstream shook Tris hand and gave Tris the box and a folder than contained her credentials from Lightsbridge, the glass maker's guild, and another degree from Wintersea University which she just earned her degree from. "From this day forward, Mage Trisana Chandler shall be named Mage Trisana Chandler Lightningseed." Everyone clapped as Tris waved and walked back down to her seat.  
  
Briar was nervous, waiting his turn behind Tris. He liked big crowds but that was only because he can hide in one. Now he had to walk a whole stage distance in front of everyone. He even pretended that if he tripped, his old Thief Lord would flay him for a splotched job.  
  
"Presenting Briar Moss," the herald yelled. Briar took a deep breath and started to walk out slowly. "Left, right, left, right," Briar thought to himself. "Look at Moonstream, shake with the right hand, and grab the folder and box with the left." Briar grinned as he did everything he had to and looked over at the crowd. From one of the sections he could see Rosethorn smiling at him, and Lark in tears. The last time the circle had gotten their medallions, the teachers agreed to have it separate from everyone and it wasn't as emotional as this, because the students still needed to be with their teachers. Now though, they were considered fully grown and aptly prepared to make their own decisions.  
  
"From this day forward, Mage Briar Moss shall be named Mage Briar Moss Oakwood," Moonstream finished. Through the crowd, applause rang and many whistles could be heard. Briar continued off the stage to his seat.  
  
Behind him he could hear Daja's name being called. Daja calmly walked out onto the stage and walked the short distance to Moonstream with conviction. She shook Moonstream's hand and took the items with ease. "From this day forward, Mage Daja Kisubo shall be named Mage Daja Kisubo Copperfire."  
  
The crowd once again erupted into applause. Daja smiled and walked off the stage with the grace of a well balanced person.  
  
The last of the circle stood there waiting for her name to be called. She was relatively small, compared to the rest of her foster siblings. Still she carried herself as if she was ten feet tall and towering all people. She carried the air of nobility wherever she went; this not surprising for she was the Duke's favorite niece. Once her named was called, Sandry calmly walked out towards Moonstream, her steps light but with purpose. She smiled slightly as she shook Moonstream's hand and picked up her items.  
  
"From this day forward Mage Sandrilene fa Toren shall be named Mage Sandrilene fa Toren la Loomsong." Moonstream pronounced. Sandry than walked off the stage, her light skin, tanned from sun exposure could be seen underneath the white of the robes, and her small nose hung in the air, and she smiled her girlish smile, finally she could rest her tired little feet.  
  
The circle sat patiently waiting for the rest of the undedicated mages to go through. They were the last to be pronounced because this was a temple and dedicates and novices had priority.  
  
After all the students where called, everyone cheered and headed off towards the designated celebration area. There were lots of congratulations, and hugs and kiss everywhere. Parents where extremely proud of their students and masters were proud of their apprentices as well.  
  
The circle and its crew decided to head back to Discipline to disperse the gifts. Everyone had been waiting all day to see what creative things the circle got for each other. Each teacher, as was custom, got respective students something to help them along the way.  
  
a/n ty for ur reviews. I really do appreciate ur thoughts, and I will try better with grammar. Chap 7 should b up soon since im workin on it right now. N e who, I hope u have enjoyed this so far and cont to do so in my later chaps. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
a/n enjoy. Plz rr.  
  
The group made it back up the cottage when the Hub clock stuck its hourly mark. Five deep rings could be heard all around Winding. The inhabitants and their guests seemed very excited about their gifts and Briar was wondering what he'd get. Evvy was walking along his side. Already in starting her second decade in life she had grown very tall, and her skin was a nice golden color. Her eyes were almond shaped hinting at an eastern descent and the cats that trailed her, meowed, creating an odd fanfare. Little Bear spent the time trying chase some of the cats around, but Tris would scold him, warning him to stop or he wouldn't get any snacks.  
  
The group met in the large open room of the house, while the inhabitants went to their rooms to fetch their gifts. This was the moment the grads were waiting for. The group had become so close over the many years, forming a much needed family between them and each of them cherished the moments where they acted like one.  
  
Glaki, Tris' charge, gave her the bag she was carrying. The child was still small but was about 17 now, she had been boarding at a school where they promoted magical growth for she had a talent for academic magic, yet no one knew what branch she would be taking. Tris held the bag as she drew out three ornate boxes, each with a small lock and charmed with spells.  
  
Sandry came out with her arms full of bundles. Niko had to rush over to help her small frame else she would fall. Each bundle had the name of her siblings on them and wrapped with a very beautiful bow, a green ribbon, red ribbon, and blue ribbon, for Briar, Daja, and Tris, respectively.  
  
Daja's gifts however, had more variety, ranging from a small box to a larger box. Each box however, reflected the time and care Daja spent making them. Very solid metal boxes had a thick lock to them and also spelled with anti-theft charms.  
  
And finally Briar came out with a bunch of hastily wrapped packages. One even had a leaf sticking out of it, and the only thing left to wonder was what type of plant was it and who was it for. The others where misshapen and gave no clue to what was inside.  
  
Their teachers noticing everyone was around got out a table and told their former students to place the gifts on the table so they wouldn't be such a burden while opening them.  
  
Then each of the teachers pulled out large satchels, meant for kits. And each gave one to their students. Tris' was smaller for her hair was her mage kit; each braid was like a storm system on her head, while Briar's and Sandry's kits were relatively big. Daja now held a very sturdy kit, one that could hold her most important tools and a few other things as well.  
  
"As teachers we give you these kits in hopes that you use them well for the betterment of us all," Lark formally said.  
  
"Each kit is filled with the essential mage materials," Frostpine added in his deep bass voice. "However each is personalized with your names, and a few things your teachers think you might need. Your old kits, you can add to these, and add what you want. They're big enough and like our kits, are charmed to your magical signature, so only you can open them."  
  
A few hugs for the teachers and a loud chorus of thanks, the attention went back to the table full of gifts. "So who wants to go first?" Niko asked the circle, his eyes twinkling a bit while a small smile danced on his lips.  
  
"I'll go first," Sandry said taking a step towards the pile of presents. "Which ones are mine?"  
  
Briar reached for one of his packages and gave it to Sandry. Sandy required little effort to take off the wrapper, inside, was an exquisite bottle. The bottle itself was in the shape of an hourglass, but inside was a very rich liquid. Sandry opened the top of the bottle and gave a sniff. The scent of the perfume permeated the room, filling it with a very sweet fragrance.  
  
"Oh it's lovely," Sandry exclaimed giving Briar a warm hug.  
  
"It's nothing," Briar said a bit shyly. "I got it while I was in Yanjing awhile back."  
  
"Thank you," Sandry said to Briar as Daja handed Sandry her gift.  
  
The box looked very plain, but it was well made. The purpose of the box was not to look beautiful, but to hold the object inside safely. Sandry careful opened the box and inside, resting on a velvet cushion, sat a very fine bracelet. Sandry for once was speechless.  
  
Daja smiled. A job well done she thought. Daja took out the bracelet and it strangely opened up lengthwise along the whole bracelet. Frostpine leaned in a little, admiring his student's work. He was amazed on how small the hinges were. To work with such miniature items proved very difficult for many smiths and to get it working like that was even more so.  
  
"Where is your thread?" Daja asked, referring to the first thread Sandry ever made, and from that thread spun the magic of the four together. Sandry pulled the thread out from her pocket. The thread, a complete circle which contained four lumps in it representing each of the four.  
  
"Place it here," Daja said, keeping the bracelet open so that Sandry could add her thread to it. As soon as it was place, Daja closed the piece, and put the bracelet on Sandry's wrist.  
  
Sandry reached around Daja for a hug. "Thank you for the bracelet, I've always wanted to wear the thread but I thought it wouldn't last that way." "No problem," Daja replied with a smile.  
  
Sandry than was handed Tris' gift. The box was very ornate, wooden, and well made. Briar a bit familiar with carpentry, he had take a few classes, noticed the quality in the woodwork. Daja also noticed as well since she had a student whose magic was in carpentry.  
  
Inside the box was a clear glass ball. No blemishes or any indication where the blow tube had been proved that this glass ball had been done by in expert. Tris beamed at Sandry, "I made that." Tris cheeks started to blush a rosy red, much like her hair. "It took me awhile, but it should be perfect. I'll tell you how to use it later."  
  
Through the use of their magical vision, her three other siblings noticed that it had a faint glow to it.  
  
"What is it?" Briar asked with much curiosity.  
  
Tris smiled and gave Daja and Briar their boxes. Inside where duplicate glass balls as well. "I'll tell you in a bit."  
  
"Well since I have my gifts," Sandry proclaimed, "Here are yours." She reached for the bundles and gave them to her siblings. She stood there waiting for them to open it.  
  
Wrappers and ribbons flew everywhere as Briar took his package apart. Daja and Tris slowly opened theirs, careful to keep the wrapping from ripping and folding the wraps neatly to the side with the ribbon. They each drew a cloak out from the packages. Daja's was a very nice crimson color, where Briar's was a forest green. Tris of course was a midnight blue. Each had a border on the bottom representing their magic. Daja had a one inch border of flames; Tris had waves and Briar had vines trailing across the bottom of his cloak. The cloaks were made from the best quality and contained Sandry's magical signatures so the three knew Sandry had crafted them herself.  
  
"These also took me a long to make." Sandry began explaining. "They have your standard water proof charms for the rain, and dirt repellent charm; also and non-rip charm that prevents wear and tear. In honor of Daja, I've made them flame resistant. Not fire proof, nothing in the world is fire proof, not even Daja's gloves." Daja nodded at the comment. "Each of these cloaks has these attributes so that's why I gave them all to you at once. Any way, in honor of Tris, these cloaks are made to keep you warm in the cold and cold in the heat. I walked into the oven with one of these and it felt like a cool day, well except for my feet, they got hot faster because it wasn't covered up, but the spell is meant to leak into extremities so it can cover your hands and feet, it's focused on the face so that is last to feel the temperature."  
  
Sandry took a deep breath and a drink of some of the water. Everyone was staring at the little noble as if she sprouted another head. These cloaks are priceless and to have so many spells hold together in the fabric proved that the fabric itself was hard to get. Sandry took a breath and continued, "Of course I mustn't forget our only brother, Briar."  
  
Briar had sniffed the cloak when he noticed a slight fragrance emanating from it and noticed a familiar scent. He than grinned his approval.  
  
Sandry smiled back at him, realizing he had already guessed. "Not only is it rustle and wrinkle free charmed, but inside you'll notice a circle charm." Each of the cloak's owners looked inside the hood where it contacts the back of the neck. Sandry nodded, "Each is connected to your magical signatures, I'm sure since we're all spun together, and our signatures are easily copied by one another." They all nodded in confirmation. "Because of this, only we can use these cloaks for this special trait."  
  
Sandry paused, and Briar grinned even more. The other two seemed to have no clue as to what trait she was talking about. "Invisibility," Sandry said finally. "Did the cinnamon oil and poppy give it away?"  
  
Briar nodded. "How did you get it to stay?" Briar inquired fingering the fabric of his cloak. "After awhile the spell goes away."  
  
"I cheated and dipped into your natural talent for plants," Sandry replied. "With great effort, I was able to make them self replenishing, so you can use the function as much as you want."  
  
"You're so sneaky for such a person with a small nose." Briar commented pointing to his own nose.  
  
"But then you're always in people's business," Tris bluntly added. Everyone laughed at the comment while Sandry blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"To turn on this feature," Sandry explained, just us a bit of your magic to turn it on and off. That's why there's the circle signature. Focus there." Everyone nodded that they understood.  
  
The three donned their cloaks and each one focus and disappeared leaving the scent of cinnamon and poppy floating in the air. The teachers and the guests clapped in appreciation. Briar snuck behind Sandry and tugged one of her braids. He had grown up out of the hair pulling stage but this was just too tempting. After a bout of floating objects and moving furniture, the three refocused and came into everyone's view once more.  
  
"So who's next?" Evvy asked.  
  
"Tris should go," Briar recommended. Daja concurred.  
  
"Ok," Tris said. Briar than took the plant that was partially wrapped and gave it to Tris.  
  
"While I studied at Lightsbridge, I grew one of these," Briar said, referring to his plant. "It's special because it's semi-sentient much like my shakkan is. The only thing it understands though is direction. Ask it north and it'll point north, southeast and it faces southeast. You have to ask it with this phrase. What direction is and you name a compass point or degrees to a compass point, and it'll point. My professor and I grew this with my shakkan and some of the shakkan's knowledge seemed to have filtered into this thus allowing the plant to understand degrees. We hypothesized that it might be sensitive to magnetic fields but neither of us has magnets or can take it to different points in the world to verify. Its name is the directionalius orchid, not a bad name, and when you want a direction just ask it."  
  
The plant face looked like a sunflower but smaller and less of a brown center, not at all resembling an orchid. "If you don't ask it another direction, its face follows you around. It knows who its master is so I suggest you name it. The plant takes awhile to recognize another subject but you can get it acquainted with something and you can ask it to face it if you want. I placed an egg next to it for a few weeks, keeping the egg warm and such, once the egg hatched, I asked the plant to follow it and it spent weeks spinning around following the chick. It was a fun study. I'll show you how to care for it of course."  
  
Rosethorn looked at Briar than back at the plant. She had studied these plants as well but never knew them to be so intimate and intelligent. "Did you put any magic into the plant?" Rosethorn asked.  
  
"Not really," Briar said. "It was the shakkan's doing. We did have a control plant to compare results."  
  
Tris smiled at her gift, and gave young Briar a hug. Next was Daja's gift which proved to be equally priceless as the rest of the gifts in the room. Briar and Evvy looked at each other; they both knew that if someone where to steal all these gifts sitting on the table, they would be so rich they wouldn't have to work for the rest of their lives. The majority of these items where one of a kind.  
  
Tris opened her box to reveal a flat object with the thickness of a stack of small stack of coins. The object's length was about the length of Daja's middle finger. "Uh, Daja?" Tris asked. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it." Daja responded kindly.  
  
Tris opened pushed a little button on the side which revealed a face similar to the Hub clock. Inside the face the hands were faintly moving, it had only the hour and the minute hand. Tris smiled at her gift, "It's a clock."  
  
Daja nodded. "I made that one, it took me a long time, ask Frostpine. I had to go to the temple Hub a lot to check out the inside of the tower, than I miniaturized everything, cutting them from sheets of metal. I had to use magic, so it was good training. The end result was a miniature clock tower, which I then took the parts and just made the face." It's in sync with the tower, and you'd have to readjust using the small crowns on the side whenever you go far away. It doesn't ring because I can't make miniature bells fit. But it's nice I guess." Daja said in a very plain way. Frostpine looked on approvingly.  
  
"Who knew that all our gifts came with lectures," Briar said "I feel like I'm back in school again." Everyone laughed at that comment, especially Niko, who visited schools often.  
  
"Well this won't be so boring Briar," Daja said pulling out her last gift. Actually it looked like two gifts. "This is really one set, but one of them is too big to fit in one box." Daja explained.  
  
Briar took apart the wrapping of the large cylinder object to reveal a nice bamboo stick the size of a cane. Sliding a tendril of his magic into the rod, he noticed that it had metal in it. With a questionable look on his face, he pulled one end. That end turned out to be the handle of a well made blade.  
  
Everyone backed away as Briar gave the blade a test swing. It had a good balance and he could tell that the metal and blade where made very well. In the center of the blade it had his name inscribed.  
  
"You like?" Daja asked Briar with a smile. "The blade of course is very sturdy. Weapons were the last thing I studied so this was my most recent project. Frostpine learned to make a denser blade by folding the hot metal. The common amount of folding is 100, I took the liberty of going for 150, if I had continued my arms would have tired and I didn't want to ruin the blade by continuing. Open the box Briar."  
  
Briar did as he was told while the group watched him. Looking inside he saw a matching set of knives and blades. He also noticed the faint shimmering of magic in the metal, he immediately recognized Daja's magic signature. He pulled them out one by one, testing the edge and weight. Briar grinned, these are perfect!  
  
"I also added something to it. If you take off the cap to the pommel, there are seeds inside." Daja said.  
  
Briar once again followed the direction and opened up the end, revealing seeds for roses, and a few other lethal plants. "Thanks trangshi" Briar said.  
  
Daja allowed only Briar to tease her so, since it was a joke and a way for them to show affection, laughed and gave her foster brother a hug.  
  
"Hey!" Briar said pointing to the circles on one side of the blades. "Only tuned to me? What are the traps?" Briar asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're only tuned to you unless you say otherwise." Daja said. "Complicated spell, I had to do it on all the blades and handles."  
  
"As for traps," Daja continued, "Just a lightning shock, compliments of Ms. Chandler over there."  
  
Briar laughed at this. "I really hope someone tries to steal these."  
  
"But it gave a weird side effect that I wasn't planning on," Daja further explained. "By accident, I found out that you can actually use the trap on someone because of the metal."  
  
Briar raised an eyebrow in interest. "You see," Daja picked up one of the light knives, "the spell is in the blade and the handle, so if you were to cut someone you can use the little bit of lightning in the trap charm, but I doubt you'll need to do that any time soon."  
  
"So where's my gift Briar?" Daja asked. "An eye for an eye, right? Or are you some stupid kaq who doesn't know how to trade? Daja teased.  
  
Briar pulled out of his pocket a little stick the size of a thick twig. He held it in his had and gripped it in a fist. The stick was big enough to extend a few inches out of his palm. "Here's your gift, Trader."  
  
He tossed the stick at Daja. While the stick was airborne, it began to grow. It grew and grew into it was the size of Daja's Trader staff, complete with brass ends. Daja caught the staff with ease while Briar grinned cheekily.  
  
"What?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"It is a simple function of shrinking and gaining size," Briar explained. "But the charms are so hard to do. It literally requires my blood. So I made that."  
  
The brass caps where nice polished showing Daja's Trader family insignia, the monkeys in a ring holding each other by the tail, however Briar added a touch to the pictures. In the other hand of the monkeys were small hammers and in the middle of the cap was a four lumped circle representing her family. The sides contained previous information from her sea faring family to the Tenth Caravan Idaram, the Trader caravan that Daja had saved from a fire years ago. Daja smiled at her gift.  
  
"It's ok," Briar said. "I asked the caravan to update your information from the last time they visited, and then I spelled the staff. So the staff itself is Trader made and approved."  
  
Daja smiled her thanks and gave her only brother a hug.  
  
"It grows to the size of a redwood, although I doubt you'd want to carry that and it can shrink to the size of a toothpick." Briar continued to explain. "It took me weeks to explain to the wood to grow in size but not in age. The magic circles are underneath the caps so no other Trader can see and that's where all the excess wood come and goes when it shrinks. It's like a magic portal to some extent, only it's more of a transport to a pocket where magic originates. Very boring stuff."  
  
While the two where talking, they did not notice the new guests come into the house. Most of them were dressed with materials bought only by the higher middle class, and some were even wearing things only nobles could afford. To one side of the group stood the Duchess of Zhentree, and to the other an unknown family.  
  
"I am Merchant Chandler," a plump man spoke, his extra chin wobbling slightly. "Trisana, it's time for you to come home with us."  
  
a/n, I liked writing this chapter and once again I thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
a/n I'm about to give up...review and revitalize my story...  
  
All eyes were on Tris. The two people nearest to her held her arms while little sparks danced around her copper hair. Keth and Sandry both had a hand on her arm, preventing her from stepping forward to confront her father. The last time Tris saw him was more than ten years ago when they left her to other family members who then shoved her into Stone Circle.  
  
Merchant Chandler, the fat man who presented himself wiped his brow with a handkerchief. The red fuzz on top of his balding head could be called hair if he was younger. Gray sprinkled the red forming a faded look. The merchant had many rings on his fingers, and wore a richly made doublet. From his speech it seemed as though he had always been with his daughter but in reality had been otherwise.  
  
Tris however, though a bit thick on certain areas, had a good figure. She nowhere resembled her father. Where the fat merchant wore richly made attire, Tris had on a modest dress, made by Sandry. Tris however did not look as calm as the intruding merchant instead her temper was rising. Sensing danger, Briar instinctively loosened his new blade from the bamboo sheath.  
  
Tris was vivid with anger, and the look in her eyes told stories of hurt. Sandry stepped up in front of Tris in defense of her sister. "She's not going anywhere," Sandry said defiantly, fire dancing in her eyes.  
  
"She will do as she is told," the merchant motioned with his hands, his face puffing into a slight red comically resembling a ripe fruit.  
  
More sparks dance around Tris. Keth being a lightning mage as well was immune and Sandry was connected to Tris, so neither of them noticed the little sparks dancing across their fingers. "No," Tris yelled. "I will not do as you say, I am no longer yours. You lost me the day you sent me away!" Tears were forming behind her wire rimmed glasses, some sliding down the side of her cheeks.  
  
Briar and Daja could hear the hurt in Tris voice and stepped up next to her, each on either side. The two looked like a formable pair with their newly acquired weapons. Tris broke free of Keth's hold and pointed to the merchant. "You have no right to call me daughter," Tris' angry trembled, outside dark clouds were forming. Keth backed away, letting her foster siblings take care of the volatile lady, for they usually had more success.  
  
Valden Chandler looked around at his family, trying to find some form of support, but the Chandler family all looked fearful at the weather mage. "You just want me for my magic!" Tris cried, causing lighting and hail to rain down outside. The wind was also picking up, blowing aggressively through the open windows. Daja laid a comforting hand on Tris' shoulder, squeezing slightly trying to calm her down before Tris started an earthquake. Tris came to her senses and tried to breathe slowly counting to seven and back down again.  
  
Sandry noticed the change immediately and glared at Merchant Chandler. Pulling herself up to her full height, she addressed the members of the House of Chandler. "You leave her alone; she is a fully credentialed mage with abilities beyond your imagination. I suggest you leave before things get out of hand."  
  
Valden gulped at the threat, but he didn't want to let his cash cow go just yet. Looking at Tris' watery eyes, Valden spoke. "Don't throw your inheritance away." Valden was practically pleading with his daughter now. "You'll get control of everything. Come back to us and we'll make a fortune!"  
  
Valden's tongue stumbled. He had just realized what he said was an error. Tris and her siblings glared at the fat merchant. Valden took a step back; he didn't need magic to see how much power was emanating from the circle. He could also hear the air hiss, crackle, and buzz from all their power. Daja looked at the merchant and his surrounding family before resting her eyes on Valden, "Get out now," Daja said in a very flat, monotonic tone.  
  
"Or we'll make you," Briar added pulling his blade out further. "I have yet to test the sharpness of the blade. I'm sure the quality is the best." Briar grinned mischievously.  
  
The Chandlers taking the hint turned around and started to file out. The last one to leave was Valden who, right before he crossed the threshold turned around and looked at Tris with sad eyes. It was unclear to Briar whether the man was sorry he had lost a large asset to the merchant company or whether he was truly regretful losing his daughter. He paused a moment, mouth opened as if to say something, but changed his mind and walked out the door.  
  
The Duchess stood up as the merchant family left. "Well wasn't that exciting?" The Duchess commented. She merrily smiled; her pale cheeks heighten by her dimples.  
  
"I don't think now is the time for you to visit us," Sandry replied. "This is a private get together, and I don't remember sending you an invitation."  
  
The Duchess looked slightly shocked but recovered quickly. "I'm just here to offer my blessing to you four." Duchess Emiliania smiled. "I have a gift for Briar as well..."  
  
"I am not well to receive it just yet," Briar responded without looking at the Duchess. Currently he was holding his distraught sibling who was openly crying on his shoulder.  
  
"Please leave," Daja said.  
  
Never rejected before, the Duchess did not know how to take this. Deciding she would go with grace, she turned around and stormed off, with her servants and guards in tow. "Once you people are civilized, I expect to see you at the Citadel," Duchess Emiliania said a bit too harshly.  
  
The four seemed to not have heard her, and she made to repeat it, but Rosethorn was watching the Duchess very carefully. Duchess Emiliania decided to hold her tongue instead.  
  
"Why don't you guys find someplace to rest and eat some of this cake Saren made," Lark suggested, slicing up a nice pieces and placing them on individual plates. She gave the plates to Daja and Sandry, herding them away from the meeting room. Tris held onto Briar as he escorted her up the stairs to her old room which was where Saren was staying at. Lightly pulling down the stairs which lead to the roof, the four made their way up to the straw roof, where the circle used to sit during breaks or during hours where they could catch the sun rising or rest from a long day and catch the sun sinking into the horizon.  
  
Sandry had the foresight of bring the cloaks and Tris' gifts to help give her something to talk about besides the hurt. She knew that Tris had gotten over her family's rejection and had come to love her foster siblings, but seeing her father and so many of her family together, nearly cracked her. Sandry could understand. She had this fear of darkness ever since the plague which consequently lead her to Winding Circle, but the fear of darkness originated from having to stay inside a secret room with no light and sealed magically until Niko found the it and unsealed it. Even after that it had taken her weeks to get used to the light again.  
  
By the time the four had settled on the newly patched roof, the sun was beginning its decent into the horizon. No one said anything and just relaxed in the presence of their fellow foster siblings. Each one drew their cloaks around them, feeling the cool which made things even more comfortable. Briar had opened his box and was now playing with the glass ball. Tris looked up at Briar, "Be careful with that, it took me a long time to make."  
  
Briar balanced on his palm. "What is it?" he inquired.  
  
"I don't have a name for it," Tris admitted. "But I'll tell you what it does. Did everyone bring theirs?"  
  
Everyone drew out their boxes from their cloaks and opened those revealing identical spheres. Even Tris drew out hers from her mage kit that she accidentally brought up. She than stared into the ball and concentrated until her link into the other three could be felt. Each of the balls glowed a light blue, before the image of Tris' face appeared. The other three where started and Sandry almost dropped her sphere. Tris then spoke, "Hello." The images on the other three spheres, said hello at the same time Tris said her greeting.  
  
"It's a focus for our mind links," Tris began to explain. "Just go about as though you're going to thought speak to any of us, but focus through the glass ball to who you want. The ball will glow, my color is always blue, and I'm sure each of us is different. Once the connection is made, you can just speak into it and it will be transported to the fellow glass spheres."  
  
Sandry grinned, "It's a great gift!" She nimbly moved towards Tris and gave her another hug.  
  
Briar tucked his glass ball inside the box and leaned back down, back against the chimney. "What made you think of something like this?"  
  
The edges of her lips twitched as she made her first smile after the Chandler House confrontation. "I missed you all whenever I would have to travel to go to school," Tris looked down at the straw. "I had to travel a lot and all I had for company was Little Bear and Chime. I saw some astronomers try to use glass lenses to see different things. They were still experimenting with them and one mentioned one of the lenses was used to focus and magnify images and I thought to myself, it would be nice to have one that would focus and magnify our thought speak abilities over long distances. I don't know the range but I left one at Lightsbridge in Niko's office while I went to Wintersea, and it worked. Well from Niko's notes only a blue haze showed, but I figured it was because he wasn't mind linked with me, like you are."  
  
Daja was thoroughly impressed at Tris' knowledge. Daja was the only one who wasn't formally educated, but since Frostpine was a great mage and only full metal mage of the area besides herself, the temples and university recognized her education, as well the her smithing abilities. She calmly sat there, listening to Tris' story while holding her new staff, shrinking and growing it for practice. Briar had also outdone himself. From what she learned it was directly connected to her will, and when he tossed it at her, he had severed the link that was between him and the staff and creating one connected to Daja. Now Daja was the only one who could shrink and resize the staff. It had something to do with the only one direct connection to the "pocket" at a time.  
  
Daja was looking east towards the fields. Across the fields she could see a whole concession of people milling about the field in a conspirator like matter, she also noticed who was in the lead. If they were ground level they would not have seen it, the guards of the walls were too busy celebrating the new recruits and hadn't noticed either. She tapped Briar's shoulder, him being the nearest, to get his attention. He turned his head slightly, and she whispered to him to take a look. His attention drew away from Tris and Sandry's conversation and peered over to where Daja had directed him. He saw that the column of people was lead by none other than Valden. He stood up, careful not to fall off the roof, and used his silver shakkan leaf brooch, made by Daja of course, to fully close his cloak. "Daja and I will be back in a minute," Briar told the girls.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sandry asked.  
  
"Briar and I need to take care of something," Daja said with finality. She seemed to be the only one to be able to stop Sandry from questioning.  
  
The two went down the stairs. Daja suggested for Briar to get his new knives just in case. Briar grinned at the prospect and went to his room to fit himself, while Daja followed silently behind him.  
  
"Is Tris alright?" Lark asked as they went to their rooms.  
  
"Yeah she seems a bit better," Daja responded. "Briar and I are going out for a bit."  
  
Lark nodded, "Be careful and come back soon, it's getting late outside," Lark said in a motherly tone. Rosethorn just nodded towards them. Niko had retired and Frostpine had already left because like Lark had said, it was late.  
  
When all of his new knives were in place in their hemp ties, he picked up his bamboo sword. Daja hefted her staff and closed her cloak up with her silver hammer brooch. She had made everyone a set of brooches just for practice. No magic was in them, it was all metal work. Briar nodded at Daja that he had finished and promptly vanished using his new cloak. Daja smiled at Sandry ingenuity and almost decided to disappear herself, but planned on disappearing outside the cottage instead.  
  
Daja walked out of Briar room with the ex-thief dogging her footsteps. Rosethorn looked up. "Briar..." was all she had to say.  
  
"Just practicing Rosethorn," Briar's voice said from out of thin air.  
  
"Ok boy," Rosethorn said, and then went back to reading her book. She didn't believe him, Briar knew, but she trusted him enough now to stay out of trouble.  
  
Once outside past the gates, Daja pulled her hood up and disappeared as well. "This is kind of odd; I thought I wouldn't be able to see you either."  
  
"I guess you have to be invisible to see another invisible person," Briar commented looking at Daja's form slightly hued in a fiery orange."  
  
Daja glanced at Briar again, noticing his green colored form. It was though they were spirit traveling like they did a few years back to search for the glacier in Gold Ridge Valley, but these forms had more substance to them.  
  
"Shall we go trangshi?" Briar said with a grin.  
  
"You first kaq," Daja said as Briar took a step forward to what they knew would be trouble. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chap 1 and enjoy, also concepts in which I made up will be mine as well for it is my take on how magic in this universe works. Thank you and once again, read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Briar and Daja walked softly on the wet ground. Wet because of Tris' earlier bout with her strong emotions, at least it wasn't an earthquake Daja thought quietly. The two mages crept along the outskirts of the wheat field. The wheat was tall and healthy, ready to harvest at the end of the spring season which was nearing. It provided a good cover for Briar and Daja and beyond the field of wheat grew the field of corn where the merchants milled around. Briar drew his cloak around him and felt the cool air against his skin; luckily he had put an anti insect ointment on his skin before the ceremony during the early afternoon. The sounds of crickets and the buzzes of the flies and mosquitoes could be heard even to the untrained ear.  
  
Daja crept slowly through the field, following Briar who was following the trail. Daja could see his glowing hand brush the tops of the wheat. If the girls on the roof had looked over behind them, they would notice the wheat feed bending towards Briar, as if the wind had pushed them down in waves. They crept further towards the corn field where the shadows of the stocks moved slightly reflecting the movement of the corn towards Briar. Briar had to send his magic out, coating the fields from the root up to calm them down. Every year when his magic would grow with him, more and more plants noticed him whenever he walked by, and his range would increase even further. Rosethorn took the attention with more ease and put the plants quickly in their place before anyone would notice. It had something to do with masking magic as well.  
  
Further into the field the sounds of the group of merchants could be heard in harsh whispers.  
  
"Tris is ours!" one merchant exclaimed in an erratic whisper. "If we bind her to us, she would not harm us and she would need to obey us, we'd make a fortune off of her, to literally blow away the competition."  
  
This merchant house was crueler than Briar thought. He had silently drifted up near the merchants, listening intently. He had also noticed bags of salt the corn warned him about. He had to stop them from salting the field or else it would ruin the crops. Naturally the salt was in rucksacks made from organic fiber. All Briar had to do was invoke what little life they had in the fibers to combine once more and to resist breaking apart as much as possible. Someone heard the creak of the fibers as they tightened.  
  
"Who's there?" an unnamed merchant called, it was too dark now to see who it was clearly. Everyone's head swiveled to the man's inquiry, and many eyes began to search the darkness for any intruders.  
  
"What's that smell?" another merchant asked. Everyone began sniffing the air like a bunch of hounds on the trail of a hidden quarry.  
  
Someone giggled. "It's my perfume, some cinnamon extract, you like?"  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. No one was out there spying on their scheme. "We need to start salting the fields now. Or else we wont finish till sundown," one of the merchants said. "Mia, Robin, and Kered start salting," the unknown voice commanded.  
  
Briar was angry that they would hurt the plants like that. "_Wanna have some fun trangshi?_" Briar asked through the link.  
  
Daja smiled, "_What do you have in mind?"_  
  
_"You move the salt bags somewhere else, not too far, they're kinda heavy,"_ Briar said. _"I got alil something for them."  
_  
Briar watched as Daja silently slunk around back towards the bags and moved them a few paces. "Where is the salt," a male voice asked, Daja assumed it was Kered since he was the only male that was supposed to salt.  
  
The merchants had huddled together in a tight circle, heads in the center; one of the merchants looked up. "Over there," said he, pointing to the spot where Daja had moved the sacks.  
  
Briar then concentrated his magic and asked one of the stalks to tap the three. Since Briar was a friendly plant mage, they complied almost immediately, and tapped all three on their heads causing the salting trio to spin around. Daja took this chance to move the sacks once more, this time behind the merchant's circle.  
  
Briar smiled wickedly and prepared to ask a new set of stocks to do the same. He also overhead a loud whisper, "All we need to do is get this ring on her finger, the mage said this will create a blood bond to us and she will have to comply with our demands."  
  
Briar feeling the need for revenge for such an atrocious act, or more specifically, the thought of harming Tris in such a dangerous fashion, moved closer to the merchants. He knew these Bags always had some coin on them and began to search their bodies using his old thieving skills. He found their purses quickly and took them, tucking them into his loose shirt. He released his magic asking the plants to tap the trio on their heads again. The trio turned around trying to make contact with their unseen foe.  
  
Briar grinned as he moved their salt bags again, this time closer to the huddled merchants. He also noticed the glint of the ring that was supposed to be the link to Tris' servitude. He needed to steal the ring, but it was on the finger of a fat man, most likely Tris' father he thought. How could a man harm his daughter like that Briar silently mused. Briar crept around trying to find a good angle to steal the ring but the merchant kept it well guarded by his other hand. Probably by instinct thought Briar. He then moved out of the way, careful not to jingle any of the coins lest it cause a distraction.  
  
Daja was up to tricks of her own. Concentrating slightly on her staff, she extended it out by the trio's feet. They had given up their silent struggle to find the pest and now focused on trying to find the salt bags. Walking without seeing proved difficult when they all tripped over Daja extended staff. She immediately retracted the staff as all the merchants looked up. "Be quite," a voice from the group said, while all nodded their agreement. "Have you started with the salt yet?" the speaker said with a strangled whisper.  
  
"We can't find the salt bags in the dark," said a female of the trio.  
  
"It was over there where I put it," another merchant said pointing to a spot where the bags had originally been.  
  
"No, I saw it over there," said the merchant who had directed Kered.  
  
The cinnamon fragrant merchant took a step back and stumbled over the bags, "I think I found them," came her reply.  
  
Briar snuck behind Tris' father and took out one of his new knives. He lowered himself to the ground and softly touched Valden behind one of his knees, immediately the fat man's legs buckled and he feel to the ground. The shock wasn't much but hopefully it taught him a lesson, Briar thought. The merchants looked around wearily as Valden tried to move his enormous body upright.  
  
"Let's go," a merchant said, "These grounds maybe charmed to prevent intruders like my garden is, let's get out of here before we end up like Valden." All the merchants concurred and made movement to leave.  
  
Briar was not done with them yet. Through his link he asked Daja, _"Any of them got weapons?"_  
  
Daja sent a wire of her magic out, probing their bodies to see if they had anything. "_No,"_ came her reply.  
  
"_Good,"_ Briar responded. He reached into his magical supply and sent his thoughts out to all the corn stocks in the field. "_I want you to create a maze in which they will not be let out until sunrise,"_ Briar told the corn. All the corn shivered their leaves in response to Briar's request and formed a wall of corn in front of the merchant family.  
  
_"Let's get out of here and warn Tris,"_ Briar told Daja.  
  
She nodded and followed Briar out of the corn field. The corn stocks parted to let the duo through and closed once again as the merchants unsuccessfully tried to follow through the exit.  
  
Briar and Daja sprinted through the fields. Daja following Briar, because he was much quicker than and also Briar had to be in the lead to the plants would divide and let the pair through. They raced to the fence of Discipline Cottage and literally hopped over, clearing it easily, and ran into Tris who looked like she was packing and getting ready to leave.  
  
"Tris stay the night," Briar said trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. "We need to talk."  
  
Tris nodded, "I was planning on staying anyway, I had scried something that I want to talk to you about."  
  
Briar and Daja followed Tris into the dining room where Sandry was sitting, busily knitting. They pulled up a seat, removed their cloaks and draped them across the backs of their chairs. Sandry looked up at the two and drew them each a cup of tea which Sandry had just made, she dropped a bit of sugar into Briar's cup, just the way he liked it and gave it to her foster brother. Daja on the other hand took hers without any cream or sugar; she liked the strong taste of the tea, but it no where compared to the Trader tea she grew up on.  
  
Tris sat tiredly down on her own chair near the small fire used for light. The weather, it was much too cool for a blazing fire in late spring. Tris took off her spectacles and shined them using a one of her sleeves. She sighed and picked up a cup of tea that Sandry had made for her and looked into the fire, entranced by the dancing flames.  
  
"What did you see?" Sandry asked Tris.  
  
"Well as you may know, when you scry for something it is not always accurate," Tris began. She took a sip of her tea and leaned back in her chair, a more comfortable position for talking. "You don't see just one event. You see a whole plethora of events that could happen, but there is always a general feel to it. Much like Niko felt that there was impending doom when he saw the earthquake our first year. He didn't know the cause without further, more intense scrying."  
  
Briar, Daja, and Sandry nodded, remembering how devastating the earthquake was. The earthquake should not have harmed Winding Circle, but a mage wanted to trap the earth's power and use it. Instead, the energy rebounded inside the mage made barrier and grew enough strength to escape, causing even more harm. Briar set his empty tea cup on the table and also leaned back in his chair, relaxing and listening intently. He would tell Tris her troubles afterwards when she was finish from explaining the scrying. Perhaps it is on the same subject Briar thought.  
  
"My wind scrying brought me visions of tomorrow or perhaps this week," Tris continued wearily. "We're supposed to receive gifts, some are really helpful and one is extremely detrimental to my well being. The images were unclear but I feel as though harm is coming our way again."  
  
Daja nodded sagely, "We found your father and your relatives out in the corn field."  
  
"They were scheming to use you in order to gain a profit," Briar added.  
  
Tris' eyes flashed with anger but quickly subsided as she checked her feelings. No need to get upset she thought.  
  
"Is that where you went?" Sandry asked. "We saw some people out there but had no idea where you were."  
  
Briar grinned, "Easy, we used our cloaks, it's really useful. Imagine if I had this when I was street, I would not have gotten these x's."  
  
"Without your x's Niko would have had a harder time finding you and bringing you here," Daja told the young mage.  
  
"What did you find out?" Tris asked, bringing the conversation back to the more important topic. She fiddled with her glasses once more.  
  
"They're trying to use a ring to bind you to them," Briar explained. "Sorta like, Aymery was bound to the pirates."  
  
"Maybe that is what is going to happen tomorrow," Sandry concluded.  
  
"We can't do anything about it now," Daja said. "We'll be extra careful tomorrow though. Just turning into more prominent mages, we're bound to receive lots of gifts. By the way, I'm expecting Nia and Jory tomorrow."  
  
"Do not worry about those bleaters," Briar assured Tris. "I used some magic to create a corn maze; it'll be after sunrise before any of them get out."  
  
Everyone laughed at the prank, including Tris. She loved her siblings for they were the few people in this world that would look out for her. Many years in her life, she was more of a servant and a burden, than an actual family member.  
  
"We have to go to the city anyway," Sandry said, "I need some new bolts of fabric, I'm planning on working on a new style of sewing."  
  
"I agree, we stick together tomorrow though," Daja said. "We know something is going to happen but we don't know what. We need to be prepared for when the other shoe falls."  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement, Sandry nodded due to the long day and its events. Emotionally she was drained, she was strong willed, but sometimes like anyone, she could be a bit sensitive. Briar glanced at his noble sibling and nodded towards everyone to get to bed. All stood up slowly, their muscles a bit stiff, but they all managed to straighten up and head to their rooms. Daja was to stay with Sandry for the night, and Tris would be staying in her old room with Saren who was already fast asleep. The four mumbled their farewells and went to sleep, in hopes that tomorrow things will turn out fine. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
a/n I don't know the circle's birthdays so I made them up except for Briar. Yeah. Read review enjoy!!!  
  
The next day, Briar found himself leading a pair of horses drawing the wagon he was riding. It was the beginning of Goose moon, and that meant market day. Lark and Rosethorn would go to Summersea to hawk their wares, things that they had made throughout the past month. When Briar was a student of theirs, he and his sisters would go to the city as well to help vend the items. Briar soon had a temporary job making his own miniature trees, and was able to make a large profit off of the art.  
  
Today was going to be a busy day. Rosethorn told Briar that they would visit Urda's House to replenish lost supplies. Briar sighed. Looking up, he watched Sandry ride in the front of the procession, atop her mount named Russet which she has had for quite a while. She was dressed in much finery, her skirt and petticoat spoke volumes of her wealth, and her slippers a light golden color stitched with fiery phoenixes was worth more than few month's work for a common working man. She, like the rest of her friends, was sporting a nicely handmade cloak. Green, blue, and red stripes ran across the bottom of her cloak creating a nice border, matching her sibling's cloaks. She rode with her back straight and a handful of guards accompanied her and her friends.  
  
Rosethorn sat next to Briar, resting and catching the slow moving scenery. She was getting old, but she was still active, always tending to something. Saren would probably be her last student and hopefully the temples would leave her alone to enjoy her gardens and tend to more important things than the empty stores of Earth Temple's storage. She was proud of her boy, and considered him a son. She herself never married, never found the need too. Her love was in the plants and raising Briar was more than enough for her. Over the years, she too, loved the girls that had adopted Briar as one of their own. Perhaps, I may see a grandchild out of one of those someday, she thought to herself, which was followed by a toothy grin.  
  
"What are you smiling about Rosey?" Lark asked from the back of the wagon amazingly sensing Rosethorn nostalgic attitude. She had denied a horse earlier and was content riding with the wares.  
  
"Just thinking about some things that's all," Rosethorn answered over her shoulder. "It's good to have the kids back," she admitted only loud enough for Briar and Lark to hear of course. Saren who had been riding in the back with Lark was fast asleep, tired from the many hours of cooking throughout the celebratory week. Torin was riding beside a soldier, admiring the weapons they carried. He kept on trying to start a conversation about throwing knives with one of the Duke's guards, to show off his new found knowledge, but the words came out in a jumble. He wasn't used to riding on a horse. The guard grinned and showed Torin his poniard, which his father had given him upon entering the Duke's service.  
  
Within a few minutes they had arrived at Urda's house and the guards helped move some jars into the building. Some of the people inside the home greeted Rosethorn kindly which she only gave a curt nod in return. She noticed some sick Mire residents resting on some of the cots set up in one of the empty rooms and she made sure that the stores had enough tea leaves to help quench the parched throats of the sick. Briar remembered the house as a bit dreary due to the sickness that floated around during the pestilence that had occurred during his first year at Winding, the pestilence that had almost claimed his dear Rosethorn's life. Finishing their task, Briar turned around and climbed aboard his cart once again, then taking the reigns and slowly moved towards the inner Mire. The Mire reminded him of the slums in Hajra where he grew up. They traversed through the Mire quickly and soon they were at their rented booth. Everyone helped set up the booth and soon the morning shoppers were on their way, milling about, and pausing from time to time at the booths. The four had finally gotten away from working the booth and was looking at different items themselves.  
  
Briar wanted to stop at the local apothecary where he could obtain some rare items needed for his mage kit. The little group opened the door which set off an old ratty bell hanging above the threshold. Instantly, they were hit with the aromas that filled the shop. Chime, which was Tris' pet glass dragon, started to hop off her shoulder and fly around the shop, peering into every other jar in search of something good to eat. "Be careful," Tris warned the dragon. The dragon nodded his head and went back to exploring the shop. A couple of shoppers outside peered in at the site of a glass dragon balancing itself on the edge of a boiling pot to sniff its contents.  
  
"Agatha!" Briar yelled.  
  
A little old lady came out of the back room. Feet shuffling, she was too old to lift her feet high; still she had a welcoming smile on her face when she saw Briar. Her hair was thin and gray but neatly combed back into a tight ponytail. She walked with a cane and came up to Briar's shoulders. If she wasn't so hunched over, she might have been eye to eye with Briar.  
  
"I was hoping you'd visit me Master Oakwood," Agatha greeted. She came up to Briar and gave him a motherly hug. Briar grinned and hugged the elderly women in return. Briar had missed this old lady who was always nice to him and Rosethorn whenever they would enter. She was like a grandmother to him, often times sneaking him treats whenever Rosethorn wasn't looking. Briar suspected that Rosethorn knew, but had the decency to not say anything.  
  
"Please!" Briar exclaimed holding the maternal lady. "I will always be Briar, Master Oakwood is too formal."  
  
"That it is my boy," Agatha replied. "Who are these ladies?" she asked referring to his foster siblings who stood behind him smiling. "Oh wait these must be your sisters!"  
  
The girls grinned widened. Sandy came up to the elderly woman and curtsied politely, paying her respects, "I am Sandrilene fa Toren," she said with a smile and a polite nod.  
  
Tris shyly walked up and curtsied as well, "Trisana Chandler," Tris said. The women's eyes hardened a bit when she heard the name Chandler but softened when she remembered who this Chandler was.  
  
Daja walked up with her staff in hand and politely bowed. Traders didn't curtsy. "Daja Kisubo," was her greeting.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Agatha exclaimed. "No need to be so formal, call me Agatha." She then took a couple of nimble steps that should have been beyond her years and swept up every single lady in a deep motherly hug. Briar continued to smile and was already looking around at the old dusty jars. His first time in here, he had a similar experience; the only exception was that her husband stood behind the counter to greet patrons as well. Sadly the dearly old man, Johan, died last year when he silently passed away in his sleep. Briar sighed at the memory of the old man; he had taught Briar much when it came to manners and treating people properly.  
  
She whistled and surprisingly Chime flew onto her shoulders. She took out a few colored glass marbles and feed it to Chime; he seemed to like it very much and gave a squeak as a well deserved thank you. She hugged the magical creature and noticed many nicks and cracks the animal had acquired over the years. "How old is he?"  
  
"About 9 years old," Tris answered. "He was accidentally made by someone who couldn't control their magic."  
  
Agatha nodded. "He's losing magic you know."  
  
Tris' eyes widened, "But how?"  
  
"Uncontrolled creation," Agatha explained steadily hoping to calm the volatile weather mage. "He wasn't made on purpose so the magic that created him leaks out. Notice how whenever you use your magic a part of your will is required to invoke it. His creation was with magic, not will, and will is very important in ambient magic as well as academic."  
  
"Are you a mage too?" Sandry asked her eyes wide and full of energy.  
  
"Yes, I'm an academic mage," Agatha replied. "I used to teach at Lightsbridge but I got too old, now I just run this shop as a hobby."  
  
She stood there contemplating on how to save the glass dragon. "Hold on," Agatha said hobbling into the back of her shop. She took out some powders and started to work on a brew. She looked up at the four, "Do you have familiars?" she asked the four.  
  
Each one shook their heads. Familiars were not common because they were so rare. Most of the time they were made and other times they find their masters. Even the majority of the great mages of Emelan did not have one, they didn't need a familiar anyway as they did not practice extremely strong magic beyond magic that required blood.  
  
"How 'bout I make you some?" Agatha asked. "I didn't mean to bring bad news about Chime, but sadly he will die within the week if not today if his energy isn't renewed."  
  
Everyone nodded their consent. This was rare to have someone with enough skill to create a familiar and it usually required a liter of blood Briar remembered. How was Agatha going to make familiars with four liters of her blood, surely she would go into shock.  
  
"We can take the essence of Chime, and remake him into a more able body, that way, he will live again." Agatha sighed, "It will take awhile, and I have the formula brewing."  
  
Tris was clearly crying now. She was worried about her friend. Chime always entertained her, and kept her company when Little Bear was off sleeping during the late nights. A flood of memories poured into her, as she recalled many happy moments with Chime.  
  
"Don't worry little one," Agatha said. She came back over and gave Tris a hug, unafraid of the sparks dancing in her hair. The old women provided a calm center for Tris, and she now understood why Briar likes this woman so much. She was a natural nurturer who cared for all children. Agatha whispered in her ear. "Just think of it as rebirth, Chime won't go away, he will just be changing forms, but I need you to calm down. You're going to add the will to the magic to keep him living as long as you do."  
  
"Briar," Agatha ordered, "run across the street and get me four chicken eggs, it won't matter what color but I would prefer brown and I need them as large as you can get them."  
  
Briar nodded and sprinted out the door, his cloak billowing behind him dramatically. Briar forgot why he even came into the apothecary but right now he needed to save his friend's pet. It meant a lot to Tris for Chime to get well again, and Briar would do what was needed to help the glass dragon reclaim his health again. Briar ran across the street, weaving in and out of the morning patrons easily. His quick reflexes allowed him to maneuver quickly and without any accidents. The store that sold eggs wasn't across the wide street as Agatha directed it was more across the street and down a block or two.  
  
He had no trouble finding the little stall where there was a young man selling poultry and eggs. Immediately Briar asked for the four largest brown eggs there were. The man pulled out a tray full of brown eggs and took him time examining them. He held one up in one hand and held another up with the other hand. He eyeballed which one was bigger and set the bigger egg aside. The man went through the process four more times, trying to find the largest egg and its accompaniment. Briar thankfully paid for the eggs in full and dashed back, careful not to drop, crack, or harm the eggs in any fashion. This errand actually reminded him of a training exercise the Thief Lord had him do when he was just starting out. He had to carry six eggs inside his shirt and dash through the port of Hajra without breaking any. Once he got this exercise down, the Thief Lord trusted him with stealing more exquisite valuables.  
  
He opened the door to the shop and stepped inside, into the gloomy room. Daja and Sandry both had their arms around Tris while they watched Chime swim around in the boiling potion. Neither of the three looked up as the bell rang signifying Briar's entrance into the shop. He walked up past them towards Agatha and gave her the eggs.  
  
"Thank you Briar," Agatha said "Why don't you have some tea?"  
  
Briar shook his head and joined with the others. From what he found out, they had to melt down Chime's body into the solution and the eggs would be the new vessels for the magic. Briar was unsure what to think of the morning's events. Everything happened so quickly. He thought something would harm Tris physically today, but it turned out to be emotional stress. No one warned them about Chime. Of course he had learned that objects that accidental magic charmed would not last as long as objects charmed with intent. Even Tris had over looked the fact, possibly because Chime was a long time companion and the thought just never dawned on her. Sadly they stood there watching the glass dragon melt. He gave on last cry and faded into the potion. The potion that had once been a sickly green turned into an ice blue.  
  
Agatha than gave each of them an egg. They were supposed to link the egg to themselves so that the egg can feed off of their magic for awhile. Then, drop the egg into the potion. "It's going to take a day for Tris' egg to fully absorb chime's essence and for those who don't have familiars yet, to absorb the potion.  
  
"Essentially what the brew is doing is modifying the spell that whoever made the dragon casted," Agatha lectured, slipping into her old professor mode.  
  
"For the others, instead of making a new spell to create the familiar, it takes the spell that was used, and I modified to potion so that it can change the life giving spell that was originally casted," Agatha further explained.  
  
"So, what we're doing is taking a shortcut and copying the blueprint that made Chime and modifying it enough to serve the purpose of making a familiar," Briar concluded.  
  
"Right you are my boy," Agatha confirmed. "Have a cookie."  
  
Agatha hobbled in front of the four standing there. "What I need you to do now is to put your will into that egg and will into existence a familiar. Familiars provide a focus on strong spells and replace all blood spells easy. The familiar really is a miniature animalistic version of you. I want you to really want that familiar."  
  
The four nodded that they understood and closed their eyes to meditate. Each of them drew their magic into a tight space. Briar imagined putting his magic in the smallest grain possible. Daja thought about putting her magic in a fleck of metal. Tris concentrated hard to get all of her magic inside a little tear drop of rain, while Sandry had success putting her magic in the tip of her imaginary needle. Agatha had stood back and rubbed a drop of magic seeing ointment on her eye lids to see how the young mages were doing. She was honestly surprised to see how well they were able to concentrate their magic. Strong magic indeed, she thought. Thank Mia that they're in the hands of good people.  
  
"We don't need a liter of blood for each familiar since we already have a life given spell created. However we still need a drop or too," Agatha explained handing them each a clean, sterile, and sharp knife.  
  
"Slice your thumb," Agatha directed, "not too much mind you, but just enough for a few drops. Then whip the blood onto your egg."  
  
"Now concentrate on creating a familiar," she guided them, "you don't need to create an image of an animal at all, just send out a piece of your magic into your egg. That way the egg will absorb your blood before we can put it in the pot." Agatha watched as each of them let out a vine, wire, thread, or lightning spike of their magic into their egg. The concentrated magic was strong and in Agatha's eyes, extremely bright. "Good," Agatha encouraged. "Now I want you to cast aside all other feelings beside the need to want the familiar. The stronger the need, the stronger your familiar."  
  
All the students used to meditating, complied. They were breathing in unison, so deep in their trance pouring all their energy into the egg that nothing could interrupt them now. Some of the passer buyers from outside stopped and stared into the shop, curious on what was going on in the normally quite apothecary. Agatha scowled at them and pretty soon they were on their way. She checked on the eggs and noticed that they were going to be great familiars and highly intelligent too because of the four's abilities. She could also see images of the familiar itself forming inside the egg, much like how she is able to see chicks inside eggs if she held it up to a strong enough light. The eggs as Agatha expected began to expand. Pretty soon they were the size of their fists, which was the equivalent to the size of their hearts. Yes, very good familiars indeed Agatha thought.  
  
The four instinctively stopped pouring their will and magic into the eggs. Briar was surprised that the eggs grew so much. He didn't expect the consequence of pouring his magic into the egg. "You were perfect!" Agatha congratulated them, wrapping them all in a group hug. Laughter could then be heard pouring out of them filling up the shop. "You did so well, I wasn't expecting so much concentrated magic, and you actually speed up the whole process!"  
  
The entire circle was tired from their ordeal. "My, oh, my," Agatha exclaimed again. "Wait here while I get you chairs, your eggs should be done in an hour!" Agatha was excited that her familiar potion had worked and moved with a grace that would make a young dancer jealous.  
  
"How long were we meditating?" Sandry asked trying to work out the stiffness in her neck.  
  
Agatha squinted, her closed eyes locked in concentration. "About three hours I guess. It's almost noon."  
  
Agatha stared at the children, "You kids should take a nap; that was mighty strong magic you were doing." She walked to the back room and shifted around a few things. The four tiredly deposited the eggs into the potion while Agatha moved about clearing a space. Briar caught a glimpse of her moving an extremely old fungus from one of the boxes into a jar. She then levitated Sandry, than Tris, followed by Daja into the rooms and shut the door. "Briar you stay out there, the girls are going to nap in here."  
  
Briar moaned. He wasn't going to protest the napping arrangements he was too tired, but an hour nap should help to at least recover enough to walk back to Rosethorn's booth. They had a whole day to spend in Summersea, Lark won't miss them. Besides, they were old enough to take care of themselves anyway, Briar thought to himself.  
  
He settled down in his chair and closed his eyes ready for the nap.  
  
Briar was snoring peacefully when two hours later Agatha came stumbling out causing a ruckus in the quiet shop. She peered into the cauldron and noticed that the entire potion had been absorbed and that the eggs were ready to hatch. "Children!" Agatha screamed. "Children!"  
  
The four young mages woke up from their peaceful name and lethargically walked over to the cauldron. All of them looked into the potion pot and noticed that the eggs were ready to hatch and had absorbed the entire volume of potion, the fire had been put out an hour ago by Agatha who kept on peering into the cauldron every few minutes. Their magical vision allowed them to tell the difference between each egg by the color signature that each one of them left.  
  
"Quickly!" Agatha proclaimed. "Pick your egg up, I'm sure you know which is belongs to who." Her hands waved energetically. "The first thing they need to see is their master or else they get confused on your magical scent!"  
  
Some of the eggs began to shake threateningly. Tiredness aside, Briar and his siblings reached in and took a hold of their cracking eggs. Briar's egg was breaking menacingly. A bit of what looked like a beak was pecking at the top of the egg. A bird? Briar thought. And he suddenly thought of the annoying but faithful starling that came back every spring. Shriek was an orphan bird that Tris took care of during the pirate attack after the earthquake. Luckily a reptilian head popped out of the shell immediately after Briar thoughts. He breathed a large sigh of relief. He helped his familiar out of his/her shell to reveal a gorgeous looking turtle.  
  
"What can I do with a turtle?" Briar said aloud. Everyone turned to look at his turtle than back at their cracking eggs. Sandry's face was pure delight. She couldn't wait for her familiar to come out. Suddenly a loud squeal of joy came from none other than Tris. Instead of a dragon everyone was expecting a little chick popped out of her egg. Immediately like any normal chick it started to chirp. And chirp it did, non-stop. Tris groaned a little and thought about taking care of a chick again. She shivered when she thought she had to feed it bugs again.  
  
Agatha stood there proud that her potion had worked and the familiars looked strong, ready to accompany their masters. She glanced back at Briar's turtle that started to wander around his lap. Suddenly to Briar's surprise, the turtle opened it shell; much like a lady bug would and showed off its glossy wings. It gave it a test buzz before closing it again.  
  
"The familiars may seem young at the moment, but it'll take a day or two, from the looks of it, to actually age up to where you guys are," Agatha explained. "From then on, it'll age like you and pass on when you do."  
  
Everyone nodded, the eggs belonging Sandry and Daja still shaking slightly. "I'll be back," Agatha said, getting up out of her chair and heading towards the back room. Moments later she came out with four jars. "Keep the shells in here," Agatha explained.  
  
Tris' bird was still chirping, but surprisingly began to grown pinfeathers, making it look like some sort of bird shaped pincushion in which Sandry used to store every single one of her needles. Briar's turtle however, was resting, while Briar stroked the hard shell back that was covered in solid green with brown triangles decorating the sides. Sandry looked longingly at her egg trying to will it to break through. Daja's egg started to crack, and another reptilian head got through. It flicked its tongue and Daja helped the creature move out of its old home. It looked at Daja and flicked its tongue again, and swiveled the long body around. The fiery colored snake with bands of orange started to eat the shell, growing longer and longer in Daja's lap. Briar's turtle seeing this from its "sibling" began to eat its shell as well, growing in size after each bite.  
  
Sandry moaned in frustration. Everyone's egg had cracked and they were already eating the shells and yet hers was still sitting there on her lap weakly wobbling back and forth, teasing her. The bird started to eat its shell as well and dropping its pinfeathers while growing more luxurious feathers. Midnight blue with a black breast, the bird began to look like a bird should look. Agatha stared at the evolution of the familiars. They were growing faster than anyone could imagine. She did not know whether it was because their magics were entwined or simply because each mage was an up and coming great mage in their own right.  
  
Briar's turtle had finally finished his/her egg shell and looked up at Briar adoringly. From the looks of the rings in the shell, it was about Briar's age. The turtle had grown to a size of a large box and with a bit longer wingspan.  
  
_"Master Oakwood?"_ a voice asked.  
  
Briar looked down at his turtle. "You can talk?" he asked aloud.  
  
Agatha gave a huge sigh, bringing the attention of the four up to her. She folded her hands on her lap and looked at each student in turn. "They're connected by your magic, created by your magic, so therefore, by your magic; it's able to speak to you."  
  
Agatha straightened up, now looking more formable, "I don't know if it's able to speak with all four of you, but we should find that out soon enough. After all they're catching up quickly."  
  
The bird had finished its shell and leapt up on Tris' shoulder, much like the old Chime would, and it rubbed its face against her cheek adoringly, singing beautifully.  
  
_"Master Oakwood?"_ the voice asked again. Briar looked down at the turtle again and smiled at it.  
  
"No need to call me that," Briar assured his reptilian friend. "Briar is fine."  
  
The turtle understanding Briar nodded. _"I need a name of course. I was thinking Leaf Blower, since it was plant magic that created me."_  
  
"I don't like Leaf Blower," Briar disagreed. "I was thinking more along the lines of Pinenut. What do you think of that?"  
  
_"I like it better than Leaf Blower,"_ the turtle admitted, then it spread its shell again, letting out its wings and took flight around the room. Sandry looked up in amazement, jealous that hers was the last one out. The egg shook violently, the inhabitant trying to free itself from the shell. A paw cracked open on side of the egg and the inhabitant began nibbling, enlarging the hole as it went. A white feline face peaked out, and meowed seductively. Sandry immediately feel in love with her familiar. The kitten nibbled more and more of the shell while Sandry held it, waiting for it to let her pet it.  
  
Briar's turtle however finished its first test flight and landed lightly on Briar's head. Briar laughed like a little boy on summer solstice and picked up Pinenut. Daja's snake was resting on her shoulders tickling her ear with the tongue flicks. "Everyone," Daja addressed, "presenting Firecharm." Everyone smiled. Even Sandry now, who finally had her familiar break free of its confinement. The kitten almost a cat now had almost finished its meal.  
  
Firecharm unfurled its orange wings tipped in red and hovered there in front of everyone. The beating wings buzzed like Pinenut, only the snake seemed a bit more graceful than the good sized turtle.  
  
The bird chirped, not to be outdone by reptiles and flew around the apothecary showing off it self. It flew in front of Daja's Firecharm and disappeared in a bolt of lightning, zig zagging its way around the room in that form finally stopping on Tris shoulder and changed back to its original form. "That's Chime for you, always showing off," Tris commented with a large smile.  
  
The cat was walking around the legs of Sandry's chair rubbing itself against her bare legs and meowing loudly. Sandry seemed to be in a world of her own, but her other three siblings knew that she really was just thought speaking with her cat. It hopped back on her lap and sat down regally. Slowly as if it was on a pedestal, unfurled the wings on its back! "Big surprise," Briar thought, not at all impressed by the pompous cat. "Acts kind of like Sandry."  
  
The cat's wings were more of a milky white silk membrane. Briar knew that the cat couldn't fly with flimsy wings and needed the help of magic to take flight, unlike Tris' bird. The cat meowed and launched itself in the air. "And you guys, this is Snowsilk," Sandry said proudly. The cat finished its maiden flight and settled down on Sandry lap again. Sandry entranced by the cat's charm stroke its back causing the cat to purr contently.  
  
"They all have magical attributes, and like your magic, some of it is shared," Agatha said with a large grin, "like flight."  
  
"Others," she continued, "need to be found out individually."  
  
Everyone nodded. "It's time for us to go," Briar suggested completely forgetting why he had come in the first place. He would need to come back later during the week if he remembered to. He got up from his seat cradling his turtle. Briar picked up his kit and gave Agatha a hug. The girls did the same, likewise with their new friends and each gave Agatha a warm hug, and Tris nearly in tears again, thanked Agatha for saving Chime's life and giving her a second chance.  
  
They all walked outside, it was nearing the time they had to meet up with the guards. Lark and Rosethorn would be waiting on them to head on back to Discipline. All of the four were happy with their new development. Tris lagged behind and no one noticed the thief who slipped behind Tris and deposited a piece of jewelry into her bag. The familiars caused stares from a few people and open requests from children to pet them. The four easily navigated the streets and headed towards the Discipline booth.  
  
a/n wow this has been a long chapter, and I know should b longer cuz I maybe have cut out some important parts that contributed to the overall flow of plot. Plz forgive me and enjoy some of the four's good times. For doom is near!. Ty, read, review, and enjoy! 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: see chap one.  
  
Briar and his sisters walked down the cobbled stone streets of Summersea back towards the booth that Lark and Rosethorn had rented. It was always the same booth in the same location, so it was easy to find by the patrons and also easy to find for Briar and his siblings. The familiars drew more and more attention as they approached the busy corner of the markets. Daja's Firecharm drew the most attention from onlookers who were passing by. The snake had folded back her (Tris remembered that the familiars reflect the gender their master was) wings, and had wrapped herself around Daja's Trader staff in a very peculiar way, with her head resting on Daja's brass cap.  
  
Pinenut had delved into Briar's memories, the most recent first and slowly going deeper and deeper into his past, so that he would be able to get to know his master better. The other three familiars were doing the same, in slightly different manner. Pinenut sat atop of Briar head, pressing the young man's hair down with his weight. Briar however did not seem to mind the ornament. Pinenut had recognized Torin as he came out of the shop due to the recent memory download. He smiled and told Briar that Torin was coming his way.  
  
As they drew closer to the booth, Torin came out of the sweet shop with a bag full of mints and caught sight of the four. He quickly trotted over to Disciplines former inhabitants and greeted them with a wave and a smile. He even raised his bag and offered sweets to the circle, but each in turn declined his invitation. From his perspective the four were awfully quite, their eyes did not focus much on the outside. Who knew what they were up to he thought.  
  
Torin did notice that they had pets all over themselves, with the exception of Tris who did not have Chime with her. He shrugged and walked along with them back to the booth. At the booth, everyone had already cleaned up as the five mages approached. The guards were readying themselves to escort Sandry back to the citadel while the others were filling the wares that weren't sold into the rickety temple cart. Lark and Rosethorn could were not there, the only person sitting in the cart was Saren who at the moment was reading a cook book on the many ways to make corn into a meal.  
  
Briar looked over at Saren wondering where everyone was. Everyone really only included Lark and Rosethorn who were usually there tending to the carts. Briar looked over at Torin who only shrugged at the question Briar had asked using a raised eyebrow. He approached one of the guards, coincidently the guard that Torin was talking to on the trip to Summersea, and asked where his former teachers where.  
  
"Master Niko came by in frenzy," the soldier responded to Briar inquiry, "and took Dedicate Lark and Dedicate Rosethorn with him to look for Tris." The soldier looked passed Briar and noticed that everyone was accounted for. "I don't know why Master Niko would be in such a hurry," the soldier admitted.  
  
Briar went back to the girls and Torin followed, "They're looking for you Tris," Briar relayed.  
  
"Niko must have seen something that could harm Tris," Sandry noted. "They're out there right now all worried 'cause none of us has reported back since this morning when we left the booth."  
  
"Use Chime to send them a message," Daja said. Everyone agreed that that was the best course of action since none of them were mind linked with their former teachers.  
  
Tris pulled out her mage kit from the inside of her cloak, and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. She wrote a message on the little piece of paper and tied it to Chime's legs. "Chime," she called, to get her attention. "Take this to Niko. You remember what he looks like?"  
  
Chime nodded, and unfurled his wings to take flight. Once in the air, the beautiful bird changed into her lightning form and zoomed off in erratic movements across the sky in search of Niko, Lark, or Rosethorn. Torin and Saren had watched in amazement as the bird skewered the air. Everyone nearby had their head tilt back and eyes locked onto the bird. When the bird found Niko from the air, Chime, flew straight now, its form a parody of actual lightning striking the ground.  
  
Briar looked at Tris wondering what Niko was thinking. He knew that he could use the bird to link to Tris. Briar was correct in his assumption when moments later Tris could be seen standing still.  
  
"_Tris,"_ Niko called through the mind link. _"You're ok_." Niko said with to much relief. "_We were looking all over for you."  
  
"I'm back at the booth,"_ she replied sending her thoughts to Chime who was at the time connected to Niko as well.  
  
The link was broken as Chime flew off Niko's shoulder and changed into her lightning form, and flew back to Tris, changing back to feathers and she landed on her master's shoulder. Tris still found it a bit odd that this Chime is a female while the old dragon, she always thought of as a male. From the looks of Chime's landing site the great mages would be back at the booth in no time. The market square was big, but it was made so that people could travel easy.  
  
The mages waited patiently for their former teachers to return. During that time, they were hit with a barrage of questions from the excitable Torin who sat in the carriage with the four. He was bouncing around rocking the open wagon as he spoke  
  
"That's Chime?" he asked for the hundredth time.  
  
And for the hundredth time, Tris answered remained the same, "Yes. She's my familiar now."  
  
"She?" Torin said with his eyes wide and his mouth open. "When did the he become the she?"  
  
"When he became my familiar," Tris answered a bit annoyed by the boy.  
  
Briar sensing the irritation from Tris tried to change the subject. "What do you think of my familiar?" he asked Torin in hopes of diverting his attention. For a boy in his late teens, he was still easily excitable and sometimes a bit of a nuisance. Still he did everything with good intentions.  
  
Pinenut, at once heard the reference towards him, opened his shell and buzzed his wings slightly to show off. The girls laughed at the turtle, but the turtle just went on buzzing and going in circles, showing off his shell and wings. Sandry's cat, thought of it as a game, began to stalk the turtle. Pinenut was unsuspecting with his back turned away, the cat slowly snuck up. Snowsilk coiled her legs and pounced. With amazing speed, the turtle flew straight upwards out of the cat's reach. At this moment of much joviality the great mages decided to make themselves known.  
  
From a few paces, Niko saw the spectacle. "A flying turtle?" Niko screamed, racing towards the cart. Lark and Rosethorn followed, their old legs moving them quickly and with pace behind Niko.  
  
"Where have you been?" Lark asked calmly. "Niko wouldn't say, the only thing we heard from him was that you're back at the both and that messenger bird was Chime."  
  
"Honestly," Rosethorn looked at Briar with some anger, "you'd think we taught you better manners, not even checking in throughout the day. Niko had a vision that you were in danger, and you where nowhere to be found. I'd ought to..."  
  
"Hang me over the well," Briar finished, surprised that Rosethorn would use such an old threat. She isn't taking care of me anymore yet she is still mothering me.  
  
"We went to Agatha's apothecary," Sandry explained. "That's where we found out Chime was dying." Sandry stood up on her cart, trying to gain height over her taller teachers. "We saved Chime by remaking him into the bird, and in the process we made familiars."  
  
"That Agatha," Rosethorn spat. "She didn't use your blood did she?"  
  
"Yes she did," Sandry answered truthfully, if not wholly.  
  
Lark, Rosethorn, and Niko went into a fit, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DID?" came the general reply. All of the younger mages looked at the teachers in bewilderment. Niko was in full steam right then. He pointed fingers, at the four young mages. The other two current students, side stepped away off of the cart and hid behind the soldiers, who were also cringing and backing up. Three of the great mages were angry and nobody wanted to be within reach of their wrath.  
  
"A liter of your blood to make one familiar," Rosethorn yelled. "That's a bit risky!"  
  
"Haven't you children learned?" Niko added his voice shrill with fury. "It takes a lot of will and concentration to even make a weak familiar, and I come back to see a bird in the form of lighting and a flying turtle?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED."  
  
"What was Agatha thinking?" Lark asked aloud.  
  
Now the students had lost their patience with their former teachers. Sandry pulled out her medallion that she had just received at the ceremony. "We are no longer children," she cried. "This medallion proves that. Maybe we were reckless before when we first learned by now we have a bit more control. You're the magic seeing mage, look at our magical selves! We are not even spent."  
  
Niko squinted at her request and stared at their magical forms. He was nearly blinded by the force and brightness of the magic within them. He calmed down, but he was still upset that they might have been killed. "Do you realize how much will power it takes to make a familiar?" Niko asked again.  
  
"You are making a life," Lark explained. "That is one of the hardest things to do. You magic invokes the life already in the object, when you create a familiar or anything living, it uses a lot of will power. You've created a plant and now have familiars. You must realize that you are not gods of the Living Circle, you do have limits."  
  
Daja gasped. "My copper tree! It's going to die!"  
  
"Calm down," Lark said, "it may die, it may not, and we still don't know if it is connected to the earth like all plants are. What we do know is that it will last for quiet awhile, after all, all four of your magic was involved, and by raw power alone, it will last a lifetime."  
  
"Keth's case was a bit different," Lark continued. "His lightning magic was invoked by the earth itself. It's also raw, but it is not pure. I'm surprised Chime lasted for so long."  
  
Briar stood up and jumped off the cart, landing in front of the three teachers. He adjusted his cloak, creating a cooler temperature inside. "She didn't go though all of the rights and ceremonies to create the familiars," Briar explained. "In fact the only thing we had to do was will the familiar into existence from a chicken egg."  
  
"We all learned about familiars somewhere along the way," Briar admitted. "But the way she did the spell was totally different than text book."  
  
The three other girls nodded. "She made a potion that copied how Chime was originally created. Than she took four eggs and had us use our magic, plus a few drops of blood, to create the familiar from an egg, instead of from the usual marble stone," Briar further explained. "We were in no danger."  
  
The teachers sighed in relief. "I need to talk to this Agatha," Niko finally said, ending the argument. "From what it sounds like, she is using revolutionary techniques to do nearly the impossible," Niko said.  
  
"You didn't have to will life into a stone," Rosethorn said. "You instead changed one life into another."  
  
Daja looked up in confusion. "Stone has life, I should know."  
  
Rosethorn shook her head. "Yes it has life, but not the kind that gets up and walks around. Or the kind that we turn into the energy that our bodies burn. I shouldn't have to explain this, go do some research," she said irritated from her misjudgment.  
  
Daja not planning to do the research anytime soon was content with the response. At least the teachers weren't angry any more; instead they were more curious about Agatha. Tris had remained quiet the entire time. The last time she had messed with the natural order of things, she turned a boulder into dust and ended up in a bed for weeks. She had tried to change the tides, and the energy that made tides flowed through her body wearing her out. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to create life from a rock.  
  
"Let's go home," Sandry said. Sandry mounted her regal looking horse and the troops escorted her to the Duke's citadel. She was required back to provide company for the Duchess of Zhentree who still was visiting. She waved good bye to everyone after giving them warm hugs and promised to visit them soon. Her cat meowed melancholically and licked her "uncle and aunts" faces. She also bade farewell to her siblings. The circle family, event after event kept on getting stranger and stranger.  
  
The familiars bade farewell to Sandry as she rode up the street to her uncle's citadel. Sadly they mounted their horses or climbed into their wagons and rode on back towards Winding Circle temple and Discipline. When they reached a branch in the rode, much later in their short journey, Daja, Tris, and the familiars that accompanied had to say good bye as well. Daja headed towards the blacksmith area where she slept, and Tris went in the same general direction where the glass shop was located at. The two craftswomen needed to visit their extended families as well. Daja still hadn't seen her former students, and Tris wanted to go back to the shop to visit Glaki who was bound to leave for school soon. Briar sadly waved at them while Pinenut opened his shell and buzzed a farewell. He was perched on top of Briar's head when he did that and surprised Briar making fall over in his seat. Once he regained control of his balanced they had reached the cottage. Briar helped unload the cart and take the excess wares into the stores where they would be taken out to be sold next month. Most of the things sold where perishable items that Rosethorn had revived or beautiful works of art made by Lark. While he was helping unload the wagon and to take it back to the temple stables, Pinenut buzzed this way and that exploring his home. His memories were from Briar's memories, and it was time for Pinenut to make his own. Thankfully, Briar's magic was strong, and the will for a familiar was potent as well. Pinenut's intelligence is extremely high and he could learn things quickly, thus enable him to help out his master in the future.  
  
Briar offered to take the cart back although he was tired, but Pinenut insisted. Briar gave into his familiar's request and took the cart back with Pinenut buzzing alongside. A few moments out of the corner of Briar's eye, Pinenut sometimes looked like an oversize beetle the way he was flying. He did however have the grace of Briar's quick reflexes and on the trip he found out that the buzz made from the wings was actually just for show. When serious, Pinenut could really fly well, and quietly as well. When like this, he was more like Briar than one would think.  
  
The stable hand gave the turtle an odd glance, but at the temple it had become expected to expect the unexpected from the circle of four, but still kept his eye on the buzzing flying turtle. The turtle looked at the young stable hand; he was no more than 12 summers and gave a loud audible snap which made the boy jump. Pinenut laughed silently to himself while Briar grinned as well. The stable boy went to the back and got a slip saying that Briar had returned the cart, he signed it in a sloppy fashion with the stable master looking over his shoulder. The stable master reached over and stamped it with his stamp verifying the return of the horses. Briar turned around his cloak and turtle followed behind him.  
  
He made it back to Discipline in record time, but not without stopping by the temple kitchens to visit Dedicate Gorse. Briar left the kitchens with sweets and tarts filling his stomach and a basketful of desserts for back at Discipline. He went to his room, the room that he was currently sharing with Torin and noticed that the boy was outside practicing with his knives. Only a few weeks and the boy was noticeably improving, hitting the target often. He then took off his kit and tossed his well made boots to the side and went over to his shakkan. Pinenut was already exploring the room, but landed gently on the sill where the shakkan grew. Pinenut went up to the shakkan and gave it a sniff. Briar watched the interaction with much amusement. He hadn't seen the shakkan ever take be happy about meeting another being besides Briar.  
  
Briar took deep breathes and started to meditate with the shakkan. He took up his pliers in which he used to clip the leaves of the tree and reached for the offending branch that soon would be clipped. However, his hand hit Pinenut's head, who had already cleanly bit off the doomed branch. He smiled up at Briar. Briar stroke the friendly turtle's back and started to meditate again. Once again before he trimmed the branch, Pinenut was there. The shakkan was enjoying the attention and grew a few more branches to be trimmed. Briar took one side while his partner took the other. It had taken them a half an hour to trim all the branches because the shakkan kept on growing new branches. When it was finally done, he went to sit down in his pallet, his turtle buzzing after him. He sat down cross legged as his turtle landed in front of him.  
  
"So what extra things can you do?" Briar asked the turtle.  
  
_"I do not know all the things I can do,"_ Pinenut answered. "_Some things are instinctive, like flying."  
_  
"I see," Briar said understanding the turtle. He stroked the turtles back.  
  
"_Other things come with age,"_ the turtle added. He then drew in all of his limps and his head, and the opening where his head was supposed to be opened wide. "_I am a poc_ket."  
  
Briar laughed at the turtle. "_No really, Briar,"_ the turtle insisted. "_There is an empty void and you can put things in me."  
_  
Briar continued to laugh at the comical looking turtle. The turtle was open like a clam shell and all Briar could see was darkness, yet he could still talk to Pinenut. "_Wait,"_ the turtle requested, _"I'm resizable too!!!"_ And with that comment preceded to resize the darkness, widening the circle of darkness. The turtle's shell did not get any bigger, just the opening.  
  
Briar dropped a pillow into the turtle's black hole. "_Thanks Briar!"_ the turtle replied._ "I need a pillow."_ Briar and Pinenut laughed at the joke. It looks like things will be pretty interesting with a familiar around, Briar thought. 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: see chap 1, duh!  
  
a/n sorry for the delay, I was just being lazy in writing this chap, but I honestly was busy, seeing some of my friends off before they go to study abroad.  
  
Briar and Torin were standing in the garden in the late afternoon, cultivating some leaves for tea. The tea leaves needed to be washed and dry before being made into teas. The plants were extremely numerous. It was a meditative and peaceful thing to do, cultivating leaves. Briar enjoyed the outdoors, and Lark had enlisted Torin to help Briar, so the young man could get some sun. Torin still smiled at the buzzing turtle that followed Briar everywhere. The magical turtle, Pinenut, walked around the garden, looking for tasty crickets or grubs to eat. He had finished his egg shell a few days ago and now looked very healthy and was ready to grow. At night instead of sleeping with Briar, it would settle down next to the shakkan tree, keeping the plant company.  
  
_"Briar!"_ Pinenut yelled through their link. _"Something's wrong!"  
_  
Briar trusted the turtle because it was apart of him. "What is it Pinenut?" Briar asked, his face showing worry. His eyes narrowed, sensing that the information maybe be urgent. Pinenut took flight and hovered towards the door.  
  
Briar and Torin followed, intrigued by the commotion Pinenut was causing. Briar walked faster when he heard the gate open, banging against the fence. He went through the cottage. Through the door came Lark and Rosethorn who also heard the gate swing open. All looked at each other, confused, but curious to the happenings. Someone knocked the cottage door and Briar opened it to see a soldier. On a second glance, he noticed that it was a Harrier. He unrolled a scroll and spoke. "Dedicate Lark, Dedicate Rosethorn, and Master Oakwood are requested to come to the citadel immediately. Signed, Duke Vedris IV."  
  
Lark, Rosethorn, and Briar immediately went to their rooms and gathered materials they might need for anything that may arise. Briar checked his mage kit, making sure all of the portable herbs were ready to be used. Some already prepared salves and mixing powders rested in their compartments. He checked the knives, briefly pulling them out and slid them in their hilts. The orb that was on his table, he put in his bag, and another orb, meant to use for light, he fitted in his case carefully. He even had a box full of rocks made by his former student, Evvy, that provided different temperatures just in case he needed to heat or freeze something quickly and did not have any other means. When he figured that his case was fully stocked, he pulled the strap over his shoulder and rested the satchel on his hip. He donned his cloak, and closed it with his brooch and picked up his bamboo blade. He walked outside near the door, where the soldier was waiting, and mind called to the girls.  
  
_"Sandry,"_ he called through the link _"what is going on, we have a Harrier at the doorstep saying we need to come." _

_"We just found out that there has been an attempt on his son's life,"_ Sandry replied. _"Moonstream requested Lark and Rosethorn. My uncle assumed that I would want you, and the others."  
_  
Daja interrupted, _"We're on our way; Frostpine too."  
_  
_"We're going,"_ Tris' replied as well, _"What's going on?"_ she asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
Rosethorn's voice could be heard coming from her work room, "Torin, boy, you stay here till Saren gets back." She could be seen filling her mage kit with even more items from her opened door. "Let's go. Torin, stay here, don't go anywhere," she told the young man again. She then picked up a can and walked quickly to where Briar and Lark was. On an unspoken signal, the three went out the door with the Harrier leading them to their horses which he had brought with him. They mounted the borrowed horses, and the equestrians galloped as quickly as possible.  
  
Briar leaned forward on his horse and rode alongside the courier. His mind, not focused on riding was in on the Sandry's explanation instead. _"The duke's son just rode in pursued by pirates. His wounds look serious, and there is a plant poison no one recognizes in his system."_  
  
_"Plant poison?"_ Briar asked in disbelief.  
  
_"Yes, that's why we need the plant mages,"_ Sandry confirmed. _"Crane should also be on his way. Last I heard he was in his greenhouse."  
_  
Daja, Tris, and Briar took the information in; each temporarily closed their links so that they can relay it to their former teachers.  
  
Briar quickly looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Lark and Rosethorn galloping right behind him. "Sandry says there has been an assassination attempt on Verdris' son."  
  
Larks eyes widened while Rosethorn rode even harder. Briar slowed down, letting his teacher come up next to him while the courier rode ahead. "There is a plant poison in the heir's system. Moonstream and her healers don't recognize the poison, that's why we're needed."  
  
Rosethorn nodded at the informant and quietly rode on. Her mind was going at a far much quicker pace. Already, she was sorting through all the known poisons she knew and had cures for. She also had a log in her mind on some poisons that had no cure and that they were even rarer. Who could have access to a poison that the highest temple healers hadn't even heard off, she thought.  
  
The riders galloped passed the Mire and through the market, not stopping even once. People in the roads had to jump to the sides if they didn't want to get trodden over by the quick strong horses. The four weaved in and out of the foot traffic and the wagons. A few times, Briar almost had to stop because of a cart that was blocking the road; luckily many of the streets they were traveling through had wide lanes to allow access for others. A few quick minutes rushed by and the group met the guards at the Duke's citadel.  
  
The guard took the sweat soaked mounts and another pair led them up to the castle. Upon entering they were greeted by some of the servants that occupied the large home. Briar was offered a water skin, he took it, thanked the maid who had brought it and drank its contents thirstily. He handed the skin back to the young lady, who quickly disappeared with the rest of the empty skins that the others had given back. Another man came out dressed in a crisp blue uniform and a few stitches on his upper right arm that signified that he was a corporal. He greeted the guests and led them down the hallway to the guest rooms where the Duke's son was staying at.  
  
_"Sandry,"_ Briar called out through his link. _"We're here."_ Briar felt Sandry relax slightly through his link with her, although there was still quite a bit of worry in her system.  
  
_"Good,"_ Sandry replied. _"The others should be here shortly, please wait for them before coming in. Rosethorn and Lark will be escorted to this room."  
  
_Briar when reached an intersection in the hallway was led to a waiting room where there were a rich abundance of soft couches and a tray of fruits. Briar sat down, setting his sword against his chair, ready to be grabbed at a moments notice. He was a bit edgy; assassins just don't attack everyday, especially one as unimportant as the Duke's eldest son. Many considered the Duke's son as a puppet. He was easily manipulated and was only after the inheritance. The Duke could not disown his son; he never did anything wrong, at least outright. Sandry though would be a better Duchess for she did care for the people and for many years lived with her people.  
  
She had an inheritance elsewhere in which she gave it up to the people who ran her home. Still she had her land; she was the daughter of a Count. The Empress had accepted her case some years ago. Where she did not need to be in attendance to rule her land, she had appointed the people who took care of the land whenever her parents were gone to run her father's county. She still was of noble blood, so therefore, would remain rich, a part of the taxes going into her account. The land title still had her name on it, but it was run by her advisors.  
  
The door opened, interrupting Briar's thoughts. He smiled as his sisters swept in. They too looked travel weary and had dirty smudges everywhere. Their clothes remained clean, crisp, and contained nice fragrance, compliments of Sandry's superb thread work. Frostpine, Niko, and Crane had joined the other mages in the room where the Duke's son was staying in. Daja's snake had wrapped herself around Daja's staff again; it was beginning to be one of its favorite perches. Chime however, flew around the room, content on exploring the shiny objects.  
  
Sandry came in and took her sisters in a big hug. Her cat, a natural predator to birds and turtles came bouncing in, intent on her prey. However, her preys were magical like she, and easily evaded all of the cat's advances.  
  
The four sat down on the couches and waited for Sandry's explanation. Sandry sat down and out of habit, smoothed out her skirt and adjusted her finely made petticoat. A servant came in with a tray of sandwiches and tea. Sandry, as well as the others, thanked the kind servant who left them quickly and closed the drawing room, leaving them to their private conversation.  
  
When each had eaten their share of sandwiches and had a bit of tea to wet their palette, they all looked up at Sandry, expecting a reason for their visits.  
  
"Sandry," Daja asked, "What has happened?"  
  
"The son of the Duke, Fransten," Sandry began, holding her cup of tea. "He just died."  
  
Suddenly without giving the other three a chance to absorb the news, the doors opened dramatically, making everyone jump to the sound of the doorknobs banging against the unprotected wall. The Duchess of Zhentree, entered, her make up a mess, and hair out of order.  
  
The guard outside the door, looked in apologetically, and closed the banged doors. The lock clicked, and became the signal to Duchess Emiliania's tears to flow.  
  
Sandry looked at the Duchess from her chair, and set her tea cup aside. She gracefully got up and walked the short distance over to the distraught girl. The Duchess was young, only a few years older than Briar and his siblings, her parents dying recently, her father few years ago and her mother during the fall season. She no longer mourned. She did not know how to run a duchy and had left it to her father's advisors to smoothly run the place. Her father's advisors knew that she had no skill when it came to ruling, and are continuing to rule the duchy on her behalf. She needed to marry soon as was apart of her culture. Her land being so far away, most of the topographers didn't even bother mapping her duchy and grouping it in the Namorn Empire.  
  
"We're all going to die," she wailed. "The assassins are going to kill us all, and I'm next!!!"  
  
Briar rolled his eyes at the pampered girl. All she does all day is play with her dresses and run around like there is no care in the world. Even I'm more responsible than she is, Briar thought as he played with a corner of his cloak. Daja and Tris stared at the young women, no emotion on their faces. Sandry's cat had decided to help Sandry calm the distressed miss and rub it self against Duchess Emiliania's fragile ankles. The young woman was surprised and looked down at the white cat, which looked up adoringly, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.  
  
With her face still tear streaked, she reached down and picked up the cat. The cat meowed as the duchess clumsily picked her up and tried to carry her. As she fully stood up, the cat slipped from her clutch and fell to the ground. Luckily it was high enough for Snowsilk to flip over and land on all fours. Duchess Emiliania walked over to one of the couches and sat down with a plop.  
  
She breathed a large sigh, and made herself a cup of tea while munching on one of the sandwiches. Everyone sat there looking at her, while she chewed unladylike.  
  
"Looks like a zoo in here," she said, attempting to make a joke after dropping the feline.  
  
"They're our familiars," Sandry kindly explained.  
  
"Only wizards had familiars," Emiliania said with much ignorance. "You're wizards now, Briar?" the young lady said using his common name.  
  
"There is no such thing as a wizard," Tris said sounding annoyed by the interruption.  
  
Emiliania waved her hand, "So what do you do?"  
  
"We are ambient mages," Daja replied. "We use our magic that coincides with our areas of specialty. In my case it is smith magic."  
  
"So you are wizards," Emiliania concluded.  
  
Everyone gave a great sigh. "No we are not," Briar said. Tris had given up and opened one of her books that she carried with her in her kit. "Wizards are fairy tales, like dragons and sprites and things."  
  
"You are a wizard," Emiliania said trying to conclude the conversation she knew she was losing. She dramatically waved her hand in a last effort to prove her point. "You can do magic like nobody else. You make love potions, and sleep potions."  
  
"That's stuff in fairy tales," Briar interrupted before she could continue.  
  
"I was hoping you'd make me a potion," Emiliania admitted.  
  
"For what?" Briar asked.  
  
"I have to find a husband soon," Emiliania said while twirling her hair. She had a pout on her face that was unbecoming of her. She shyly looked down at the ground, her lips moved slowly. "My mother suggested you. I was hoping you'd make a love potion and drink it."  
  
Briar looked as surprised as everyone else in the room. Tris stared with her mouth partially opened, a look of shocked shown on her face. Daja was staring at the Duchess as well, she was calmer, but a look of interest was on her face. Everyone finally broke the spell and uttered one word, in unison, everyone asked, "WHY?!"  
  
It was Emiliania's turn to look surprised. "Ambient mages are highly regarded in Zhentree, though they are very rare."  
  
The young mages, all shrugged, too caught up in the surprise of Briar's marriage proposal, they forgot all about the recent death of the Duke's eldest son. Everyone still stared in shock; even the familiars looked at the Duchess as though she wasn't right in the head.  
  
"Plant mages are even more so because they are rare," Emiliania further explained. "Mother went through the graduates of universities to look for possible candidates to be the next duke. We have very few in our little duchy so we need to look elsewhere. Since ambient magic is looked upon so highly, we have many charlatans who impersonate and do magic tricks."  
  
She looked directly at Briar, "Mother said you were the only one with a degree from Lightsbridge AND a credential from a circle temple. Well there were a few others who were nobles and would be likely, but Mother said it would be best to have a plant mage as a husband due to the high vegetation near my home and our heavy dependency on many of our products. Not only are you highly qualified, you would provide my family with a direct connection to the Empress' cousin," she nodded towards Sandry, "and the highly respected Duke of Emelan.""  
  
"I can't marry you," Briar said, shaking his self out of shock. Pinenut buzzed lightly and landed in Briar's lap, showing his support.  
  
The other girls all nodded their heads when the Duchess looked at each in turn. Briar wasn't ready for marriage yet, although many people his age were getting married and starting to have families of their own. Briar was just getting comfortable with the idea of having a family and sisters; marriage was too far away in his life.  
  
The Duchess looked less than happy. This was the second time Briar and his siblings had denied her something. They were going on a record and the stories of them being extraordinary seemed true. They didn't bend to her wishes like everyone else did.  
  
"You should come to my duchy and see for yourself," Emiliania politely invited them. "It will give you time to think about my offer..."  
  
She wasn't able to finish her sentence, the tea cup in her hand slipped and shattered against the stone floor. Her hand fell down by her side, limp and lifeless as the color drained from her complexion. Her eyes lethargically closed, and her breathing slowed to almost non-existent. The others in the room rushed to her side.  
  
Briar looked at her and checked her pulse, faint but still ticking. Daja went out and spoke with one of the guards. He sprinted down the hallway towards the room where the great mages were working. The other guard ran in, followed by the Duchess' personal guards who were also standing guard.  
  
Rosethorn came sprinting out of the room when the messenger guard told her the news. Emiliania was not dead yet, and still, may be saved. She walked in and three kneeling by the Duchess gave her room to work. She took the pulse like Briar did and checked her temperature by placing the back of her hand on Emiliania's forehead. Rosethorn opened one of Emiliania's eyelids and saw them move. The head healer at the citadel also came in and poured her magic into the duchess' comatose body. The healer looked at Rosethorn.  
  
"It is poison," the healer said, confirming Rosethorn's fear.


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: see chap 1-12, you'd be surprised that the only thing original are my o.c. and plot, and some magical theories.  
  
a/n once again, thank you for your reviews. They are very much appreciated. Please continue to enjoy this fanfic, and leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews.  
  
"Poison?" Sandry asked the healer again. The healer sadly nodded and got up.  
  
Moonstream looked gravely at the situation and glanced at the Duke.  
  
"Corporal," the Duke announced "I want double man power on your shifts, someone is killing and we need to protect the inhabitants."  
  
The soldier nodded and turned around, leading a group of soldiers out. Another group came in immediately replacing the ones that left. These soldiers looked serious, and surveyed the scene silently, focusing on any possible threat to the Duke and his guests.  
  
Briar and the girls got up, giving room to the teachers who tightened their circle and studied the sleeping Duchess.  
  
"We need to move her," Rosethorn said. Everyone looked at the still body and agreed.  
  
"Different room than her guest room," the Duke said. "The Harriers are searching her room for any clues of the killer or killers."  
  
"Sandry, you stay here with Briar, Daja, and Tris," the Duke said, his golden earring gleaming. By his clothes, he did not dress like a rich Duke; instead he opted for linen shirts and well sown breeches. The only evidence that provided a hint of his wealth was the golden earring hanging on one of his earlobes and the golden bracelets that adorned his wrists. He dressed more like a rich pirate than a noble. However, his age was catching up. He could be seen from time to time to walk with a sturdy cane. Recent change of his diet helped him from having heart attacks, but he was still prone to bouts of weakness. His trusted advisor would aid him, or if Sandry was near, she would help him maintain some comfort.  
  
Frostpine had left earlier while the ladies where examining the body and came back with a stretcher. He and Niko laid the stretcher down and moved next to the Duchess.  
  
"Lift on three," Niko suggested. "One, two, three," the two mages barely grunted as they lifted the light form of the Duchess onto the stretcher. They proceeded to lift the stretcher by the handles and out the door, with the Zhentree soldiers guarding the body. Pinenut buzzed in front to the group before they pulled the body out the door. The Zhentree guards drew their weapons, nervous and trembling from the chance of attack. The Duke's guards however, maintained their ground, but still swept the area with their eyes. The turtle landed on the Emiliania's stomach and sniffed her still hands.  
  
_"Devil's snare,"_ Pinenut told Briar.  
  
"Devil's snare," Briar repeated out loud, enough for Rosethorn to hear. Her face went pale and she rummaged through her sack.  
  
"Put her body down," she commanded. Immediately Frostpine and Niko set her body down as Rosethorn opened her kit. She drew out a lead cased jar. She reached inside with a pair to tongs and pulled out a sliver of an unknown bark. Rosethorn than pulled out a rod wrapped in strings of leather. The mage placed the milky bark onto the rod and looked up at Frostpine. "Open her mouth, everyone else holds her arms and legs," Rosethorn commanded waiting for everyone to obey.  
  
Once everyone had a good grip on a limb, Frostpine gripped her head and pulled her jaw downward, opening her mouth. "Do not touch her tongue," Rosethorn warned. Frostpine grunted, and steadily held her mouth open while Rosethorn took the rod and placed the wet side into Emiliania's mouth. Immediately, her jaw clamped onto the mouthpiece and her body started convulsing.  
  
For one so small, her limbs nearly broke the grips of the healers and mages holding her down. At the peak of her convulsions, she nearly kicked Niko in the face. Luckily he was able to regain his grip on her leg before any harm could be done. She continued shaking and shivering for a few more minutes, and her body slumped once more. Once her convulsions stopped, color started to reclaim her face and her breathing became steady. Moonstream checked her pulse and verified her heart beat was strong and was in stable condition although her heart was still beating a bit fast.  
  
Everyone let go of her limbs and let out great breaths. Rosethorn looked over to Briar and let out a rare smile.  
  
Briar smiled back reading her face, "It wasn't me," he gesticulated towards Pinenut, "he did it."  
  
At the mention of his name, he took flight and buzzed onto Briar's head. "Pinenut, how did you know?" Briar asked the magical turtle.  
  
_"I learned things from the shakkan,"_ Pinenut explained. _"All those nights while you were sleeping, I was feeding on the knowledge that shakkan was teaching. Can't let a few hundred years go to waste now can we?"  
_  
"He says he learned it from the shakkan," Briar relayed to Rosethorn. She took in the information and turned towards the others. She picked up the tongs and wrapped it up in a piece of cloth than closed it in an empty jar. "Bark of the salerot tree," she told Briar, it was out of habit if anything. "It must be harvested from the tree then soaked in its sap."  
  
Briar nodded, taking a glance at the bark. "It is very rare, because it is dangerous," Rosethorn continued. "The sap can kill and cause hallucinations; so many places ignorantly kill the tree and burn it. There is one tree in every circle temple incase of events like this."  
  
She took out another lead lined jar, and placed a few pieces of bark in it. "You saw how it is used," she handed him the jar; "It is given and harvested by only the top Dedicates of the temple. Be careful with it, only used it as a last resort."  
  
Briar thankfully took the jar and added to his kit. "What is Devil's Snare?"  
  
"A fast acting poison made from the roots of the Devil's Snare," Rosethorn explained. "The plant looks innocently enough, and does no harm until its roots are cut."  
  
The healers had taken Emiliania's body to a private room where they would continue to monitor her until she made a full recovery. The soldiers looked thankful that they didn't need to draw their weapons but many still remained wary.  
  
"The roots are dried and grounded into a powder and taken orally," Rosethorn said. "The poison in the root slows down everything in your body till it stops. The salerot made her heart beat jump insanely high thus overriding the Devil's Snare roots pumping the poison throughout all of her body diluting it in her blood. It will take awhile for the poison to run through her system, but the salerot will keep her heart beating long enough for her body to take care of it. In the end, it'll end up as waste; it should take about a day or so. We'll need to give her a laxative and lots of fluids to get it out quickly. The healers should know what they are doing. After all Moonstream is there."  
  
Briar had finished tightening a strap to keep the bark from moving around in his kit. "The risk is the heart can burst if it's a weak heart, like someone after a heart attack."  
  
"That's correct boy," Rosethorn confirmed.  
  
"Too much and the body can over exert itself," Briar said. Again Rosethorn nodded. "How much is too much."  
  
"Usually half a finger length of bark will do for a person of small body weight, three quarters if medium build like the girl there, and any bigger, just one finger length," Rosethorn explained, using Briar's index finger as a guide.  
  
In his role as a student, Briar only asked questions when he couldn't figure things out which was rare when he was with Rosethorn. She explained everything clearly and concisely. Rosethorn looked at him and gathered her things. Lark and the others were preparing to leave as well. They left the room to the younger mages. "Take their food tray and examine to see if anything is in it," Rosethorn told Crane.  
  
"I am not a common apprentice," Crane said airily while lifting the half eaten sandwich that belonged to the Duchess. He was a tall lanky man, who was the archetype Bag: rich, arrogant, and very fussy.  
  
The Harriers came in and also took a sample, hoping to find something that would lead them to the killer.  
  
"Boy," Rosethorn called. "Take your sisters and go to the Duke's son's room. I want that turtle to find out if the same poison was used."  
  
Briar and his siblings gather their things and went down the hall to where Fransten's body was held. Briar surmised that it was the room where many Harriers were rushing in and out, and stopped in front of the doorway where two guards blocked his path. He looked up at them saying nothing, his eyes meeting theirs.  
  
Sandry, sensing the tension, pushed her way through and stared at the guards. The guards looked down at the noble, even after all these years; she was still a head shorter than all of her siblings.  
  
"My lady," the guard on her left spoke, apparently from the marks on his right breast, he was the ranking officer. "We cannot let you through. We are on specific orders to not let anyone besides the Duke into this chamber."  
  
"We were requested by Dedicate Rosethorn and the Duke to investigate the cause of death," Sandry impatiently explained.  
  
"Have no worry, my lady," the guard said. "We have Harriers, already working on the case."  
  
Apparently, there was still a bit of prejudice towards Sandry, Briar thought. So many years of Sandry wandering the Citadel and taking care of Emelan's people and yet many believe that she should give up her thread work and focus on court duties. The guard tried to look opposing; he even straightened up and held his pike with more authority. Everyone saw through the façade.  
  
"Let us through or you'll be sorry," Briar responded. He loosened is blade as a bluff and Pinenut buzzed threateningly.  
  
"No need for violence," The duke called from behind the group. He had a scowl on his face which made the officer quiver slightly. From the markings, the Duke could tell that this officer was very low on the hierarchy and wielded very little power. He appreciated the officer for maintaining his post, and forgave the soldier. "Stand aside and let them through. We need to know what type of poison was used."  
  
The pair of soldiers drew their pike's apart for the group, and Pinenut flew in immediately. He landed lightly on the bed and started to sniff around Fransten's pale hand.  
  
_"Angel Dust,"_ Pinenut concluded. _"Not the same poison, very lethal, attacks the brain. He may have been hallucinating."  
_  
Briar relayed the information to the Duke who nodded silently, taking in the information.  
  
"I've heard of Angel Dust," Verdris said. "It's also very rare, but it comes across the ocean. It's a mixture of plant roots and different kinds of dried tree sap." Pinenut confirmed the information.  
  
The others stood there, pondering how such a lethal and rare poison could get into Fransten's procession.  
  
Another guard came through the doorway. "Your grace," he called "Fransten's wife is in the waiting room. She wants to seek asylum."  
  
"Tell her to wait a moment longer," was the Duke's reply. "Fransten's reputation is not a good one. We don't know what trouble he has gotten himself in."  
  
The guard saluted and left. His armor clanked loudly as he briskly walked back through the door. The other guards saluted him as he made his way back to the waiting room where Fransten's wife was.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if this was over a gambling debt," the Duke mused. "Always getting into trouble, this one." The Duke sighed heavily and turned around. Though his connection to his son was lost many years ago, he still loved Fransten. The loss of his offspring hurt him deeply.  
  
Sandry took the Duke's arm and led him out towards the waiting room where the dead man's spouse rested. The other's followed, trailed by the odd assortment of familiars. They entered through the double doors, and their eyes fell onto a very distraught woman. She was dressed in fine rags that were once a delicate skirt and petticoat. Her face was dirt smeared, much like the Duke's late son.  
  
She stood up and curtsied. "Your grace," she greeted. She looked at the young lady supporting the Duke's arm, "Sandrilene."  
  
Both exchanged their greetings and sat down. "I hear that you wanted asylum," the Duke said, his hands busy filling a cup of warm tea. The others stood behind him.  
  
Briar listened intently while Pinenut kept himself content by resting in the hood of Briar's cloak. According to Fransten's wife, who later introduced herself as Salorne, the Duke's son had gambled and loss a great deal. He couldn't pay his debt and soon loss his home, his land, and everything else he owned to the bookie.  
  
Briar loss interest in the vast amounts of debt that Fransten had accrued and Briar began to think of spells and protection runes and circles he can modify. Clearly he was distracted, but Pinenut's buzzing caused him to snap back to reality. The section of the citadel that they were in, like many other sections, had ivy growing on the walls. Not only did it keep the stone cool, but it was there for aesthetic reasons as well.  
  
Briar and Pinenut sensed someone clinging to the wall outside. He released his magic, merging himself with the plant's sense of life. Pinenut could be felt through the link but he was only along for the ride. The plants slowly curved around the person's arms and legs. The man squirmed and tried to slowly get away without being noticed, but the ivy grew stronger and gripped him even more tightly. Tris saw magic working and cocked her head to the side, signaling the others to look as well.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tris asked obviously curious.  
  
"What does it look like," Briar said slyly. "We have an ease dropper."  
  
"Bring him in," Daja suggested.  
  
The Duke and Salorne were still talking when the form of the ivy tangled man came through the window. The ivy carried the ease dropper in and set him down at Briar feet. The spy's eyes were large due to fright and he nearly soiled himself when the Duke looked down upon him.  
  
"Guards," Vedris yelled. "Bring Niko immediately." The guard that the Duke was referring to sprinted from his post, down the hall and out of sight.  
  
The others glared down at the frightened man. "What are you doing here?" the Duke asked his voice full of authority.  
  
"I...I...," the spy stuttered his eyes flicking from one face to another. He started to tremble slightly when Daja hefted her staff, her snake hissed throatily.  
  
"Ease droppers were not treated lightly on my mother's ship," Daja said. Firecharm raised her head off of Daja's brass cap. "A drop of her venom will kill you instantly." The snake opened her mouth and a few drops of venom from her hollow fangs dripped onto the stone floor. Immediately the potent venom ate away at the stone causing a loud hissing sound followed closely by a cloud of smoke.  
  
The man's eyes bulged and he silently trembled. Niko came through the door. He gave one look at the situation and pulled up his sleeves. "I'm a truthsayer," he declared to the tied man. The spy gulped and nodded.  
  
"What is your name?" Niko asked.  
  
The man fought some unknown force for a second but succumbed to Niko's power, "Wake Trao."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Niko continued.  
  
Once more the man tried to resist the unknown force, and once again he fell to Niko's power. "I am here to kill the Duchess of Zhentree."  
  
Quite drifted through the room like a hazy smoke, no one spoke a word as they heard this man admit his doing. The man grew even more frightened when Briar shifted from one foot to another and tugged on the handle of his sword.  
  
"Please spare me!" Wake exclaimed. "I was ordered to kill her, it's not my fault!"  
  
"Who ordered you to kill her," Niko asked.  
  
Wake held his breath so that he wouldn't betray his employer. Everyone could tell that this man was a poor assassin who took little jobs. They knew he was expendable to who ever had hired him.  
  
"Who ordered you to kill her," Niko asked again. "I will not repeat myself once more." Niko sternly said.  
  
"Mer...Merr...Merrrr," Wake shook violently. His face turned white, then blue like a large berry. His eyes bulged.  
  
"Speak man!" Frostpine yelled. "SPEAK!"  
  
A trickle of blood oozed out of the corner of the man's mouth. His eyes had rolled back, signifying his death. A few of the mages drew circles around their chest, hoping this man found peace. They stared at his body for some time. It was obvious that the attacker was found, but now it was left to the mages to find who hired the man. 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: see previous chaps.  
  
a/n I hope you're enjoying my fanfic, please leave a review and let me know.  
  
Tris had gone to bed weary. The day's events had taken a lot out of her, especially her patience. Chime flew from one perch to the next, not as tired as Tris but a bit cautious. Too many things were happening at once. The obvious murder of the Duke's son had caused uproar and a new heir or, as Tris had hoped, heiress was soon needed. The Duke was getting old, and someone had to take over soon.  
  
_"I don't want Salorne as the Duchess of this land either,"_ Chime said shadowing Tris' thoughts. _"Sandry would make a much better Duchess, she really cares for the people."_  
  
"You're right Chime," Tris acknowledged. She had removed her shoes and changed her clothes to the more comfortable night gown. She, like the others, was spending the night at the Duke's citadel. The three friends of the Duke's grand-niece had visited often enough to get their regular guest rooms. It was furnished the way she preferred.  
  
Chime had found a nice place to sit and lifted her wing to rest her head under. Pretty soon the magical bird feel into a deep sleep convincing Tris that it was time to sleep as well. She set her book aside and took off her glasses. Though her eyesight was bad, she was still able to make out the glow of the light orb, which Keth had made as an alternative source of light. She reached out her hand and touched the orb, which turned itself into a soft glow and quickly went to a tired, heavy sleep.  
  
Two silent figures had climbed through the windows, and now stood still in the room. The faint glow of the orb allowed enough light for the intruders to move by. Once had taken out a bottle of smelling salts and placed it under the bird. Chime remained still as she was placed in a charmed cage. The other intruder, dressed in black, had also opened another bottle of smelling salts under Tris' nose. Her breathing quickly slowed to near a comatose state. The person nudged her and she still remained unmoving except for the slight rise and fall of her chest. The figure checked her hands. No ring he thought. He went to her kit and searched the bag, while the other, the one with Chime in a cage, was lowering the bird out the window, into the night.  
  
The intruder found the ring, the one he had slipped into the kit at the market. The silent figure took Tris' had and deftly adorned her middle finger with the magic ring. He smiled under his mask; she was now bound to the ring's master. Another small figure climbed through the window after she strapped the bird cage to the ground. She had taken out the guards with a cloth soaked with an unknown substance that put the victim to sleep. She silently treaded across the stone floor to where her accomplice was.  
  
Her foot nicked the edge of the table next to the bed, and the pan that once was on top of the table now was on its decent towards the hard floor. The crash alerted the guards outside.  
  
"Trisana," the guard called through the door. "Is everything alright in there?" The intruders looked at one another. The one near the window started to snore loudly.  
  
"It's nothing," the guard stated, talking to his partner. "She probably kicked the stand or something. With everything that's going on, I'd be having nightmares too."  
  
The intruders all let out a quite sigh of relief. The two near the bed, silently tied Tris up tightly in warded ropes. They slowly carried Tris to the window and lowered her to the outside with the third person guiding Tris down against the wall, so that she would not collect bumps and bruises. The other two, once Tris was secured, lowered themselves down out of the room.

Daja walked back to her room after she said goodnight to all the others. She leaned slightly on her precious staff, the newly updated one that Briar had gotten her. Over the past time that she's had it, she practiced with it, magically growing and shrinking the staff, until it was like second nature.  
  
Her familiar, Firecharm, was content with many things, it reflected Daja's personality well. Firecharm would not attack until provoked. Eat only when it was required and practiced well groomed manners.  
  
Currently Firecharm was resting her head on the staff's brass cap with her body entwined with the staff. It was her favorite perch where she could see everything and be comfortable. She entered her room and set her staff to lean against the stand by her bed. Firecharm had already taken flight and was checking the room for any suspicious activity. Firecharm spotted a mouse running along side a wall. Daja looked at the creature curiously, she had seen many mice before, sometimes stowed away on her ships, but they had cats who quickly kept their numbers to the minimum.  
  
Firecharm swooped in front of the frightened mammal and herded it towards the corner. It was much easier to catch there where there were fewer escape routes. Firecharm swooped down once again. This time accurately spitting a drop of venom on one of the mouse' feet, the doomed prey rolled. The snake landed on the cold floor and opened up its jaw, quickly unhinging her lower jaw, Firecharm was able to engulf the mouse quickly. Using a borrowed magical talent from Pinenut, Firecharm was able to pocket the live mouse for later digestion, if and when food was scarce.  
  
"I sometimes forget you can do that," Daja commented when she didn't see a mouse like bulge in the belly of her familiar.  
  
_"I only am stocking up,"_ Firecharm replied. _"Discipline and the forge do not have many mice; I go through one a week, so it's no trouble, but one must be prepared for when food maybe scarce."  
_  
Daja agreed with the comment, after all she still cared for her suraku, a survival chest, the one that had saved her life at sea many years ago. Daja still fully stocked the chest, and kept it clean, polishing the brass, and using wood tarnish to touch up the wood. She cared for the leather that lined the inside and outside of the wood that kept it from leaking and kept water out.  
  
She changed into her clean bed clothes and washed her face at the basin. She also lit incense and candles in honor of her parents, praying that they watch over her and her siblings in this time of confusion and death. She heard a crash down the hall and her head peaked out the door. A guard was calling for Tris. Daja opened her link to Tris, and all she felt was her sleeping form, rejuvenating the magical self.  
  
"It's nothing," the guard said towards Daja. "She probably kicked the stand or something. With everything that's going on, I'd be having nightmares too."  
  
Daja once again reached out with her link, concerned that her saati maybe having her reoccurring nightmare of slaves dying again. Still she felt Tris sleeping form. Everything is probably alright she thought as she closed her door and went to her bed. She once more checked her suraku, and petted the chest as though it was a living being and drifted off into sleep in her comfortable bed. Firecharm sat on the window sill, staring out towards the stars, looking at the constellations. Firecharm sat there memorizing them, and cross referencing them with Daja's knowledge of the stars. Firecharm through Daja had also borrowed of Tris' constellation books and committed that to memory as well. She was familiar with the sky as any good sailor should be. Soon, even the magical snake rolled itself into a curl and slept the night away. If the snake had been awake a few more minutes, it would have noticed four moving shadows at the base of the guest wing, moving towards the gate entrance to the city.

Morning came right on schedule, the rays shined through the open window onto an empty bed. The other three had not woken up yet, or else they would have realized that their link to Tris was extraordinarily thinner. The guards had already changed posts, yet no one noticed Tris was missing. The breakfast table consisted of a tired looking Duchess, the Duke of Emelan at the head of the table, Dedicates Rosethorn, Lark, Frostpine, Crane, Moonstream, and a very tired out Niko. Mages Oakwood, Loomsong, and Copperfire, sat at the end of the table, conversing amongst themselves.  
  
"Where's Tris?" Sandry asked everyone.  
  
"Dunno," Briar said, stuffing his mouth full of bread.  
  
"Last I saw her was last night," Daja said, spreading a slab of jam onto her toasted loaf. "Mind link and wake her up," she suggested, than took a conservative bite.  
  
_"Tris,"_ Sandry called. _"Time to wake up, breakfast is being served,"_ Sandry called rashly through the link. It took her a second to notice that Tris was not near her or the others, as a matter of fact, she was not near the castle at all. Another look told her that Tris was moving south at an amazing speed. More accurate this time, Sandry noticed that Tris was in the Pebbled Sea.  
  
"Briar, Daja," Sandry exclaimed, "Tris isn't here!"  
  
The others gave her a look of surprise. They too check their links. She was right, Briar thought. Where could Tris be going? She has no reason to leave without telling us. It is odd that she left so late last night.  
  
"Uncle," Sandry called across the table. "Tris is missing, could you send someone to her room to see if she left a note?"  
  
"Sure," the Duke replied. Already one of the guards stood by his side. "You heard was she said, just go check the room." The guard nodded at his order, saluted and briskly walked out towards Tris' room.  
  
The rest of the breakfast was spent quietly. Each mage, and ruler absorbed in their own thoughts. The Duke was thinking about his son, wondering who Fransten had so much debt with that he had to pay with his life. The Duchess of Zhentree felt miserable and wanted to go home where she could be pampered. Here in Emelan, everyone patronized her and did what they wanted. The young mages at the end of the table treated her as though they were her equals. Perhaps they were, but none of them except Sandry of course, had titles.  
  
The guard came back just as the servants were clearing away the tables full of the remaining breakfast. "Mage Lightningseed is not in her room. Preliminary search reveals that she was taken or left in a quick hurry. All of her personal items are present, including her mage kit. Her bird is gone as well," the guard reported.  
  
He must be new, Briar thought. Most of the guards in the main part of the citadel call us all by our common names. He must be trying to impress the Duke. Briar watched curiously as the man stood at attention. Apparently he needed the Duke's permission to leave. The Duke hadn't noticed yet, he was used to his guards being familiar with him and already knowing the protocol.  
  
Vedris turned back to him when the guard made himself known with a small, but fake cough. "Have the harriers check for any magical residue, report back to me when they are finish," the Duke ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" the guard said dramatically. He walked away, his armor clanging rhythmically loud. Briar rolled his eyes. Sandry even had to stifle a giggle at the new recruit. Since everyone was one double duty, some newer recruits were brought in from the walls towards to the main section, namely the Duke's hall, the guest rooms, and the Duke's room.

Tris had woken up to the sway. She didn't know why her bed was slowly rising and falling, much like she was sleeping on a boat. She didn't even know why her hands were heavy or why she couldn't lift her feet. Her mind was in a haze and without her glasses she could only make out shadows of walls and blurs of what one would assume to be furniture.  
  
"So you're awake now," said an oily voice coming from a fat fuzzy image. The image came near and suddenly her sight improved. It was her father. He had placed her glasses on her face so that she could see clearly once more. She looked at her surroundings. Chime was in a cage that shone with bright runes and a circle, meaning it was warded. The poor bird was in her lightning form and kept on banging herself against the cage bars. A large crystal nearby shined brightly every time Chime made contact. She also noticed a large amount of crystals lying around the room.  
  
"Where are we?" Tris asked.  
  
"On a ship," her father said. "We're actually on our way to Zhentree."  
  
"Let me go," Tris said calmly to her father. "Let me go now."  
  
Chime hearing her master, began another assault on the cage bars. Valden saw the crystal grow brightly. "Switch," he yelled. Another person came into the cabin and looked at Valden. Valden pointed to the growing crystal by Chime's cage. The boy nodded and took the egg size crystal replacing it with a different crystal. He took the glowing crystal up above. Suddenly a large boom filled the air. Tris used to the sound of the seas, traveling from time to time to other family members knew it was the sound of the sail catching wind. The ship jerked violently, its sails full of air and the ties hanging onto the mast dragging it along.  
  
Valden laughed evilly, "Seems like your bird wants to get there faster."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tris cried out. She tugged against her binds. "Let me go!"  
  
"Have you forgotten your studies already?" Valden joked.  
  
Tris squeezed her hand. Clenching, she fought against her shackles that held her on her bed. Her left hand started to bleed, which caused her to look at it. Slowly she opened her palm. She finally understood how the crystals were getting their power. On her finger was a blood soaked ring that was siphoning her magic, and Chime's as well.  
  
Tris fought and fought against the chains; finally, risking pain, she released her magic, hoping to rain lightning around the room. Chime sensing the build up tried to send her magic to Tris. Tris gathered her magic and was in deep meditation. Valden watched his daughter, an amused look on his face.  
  
Tris released her hold, but it felt like she missed a step. She was surprised, nothing happened. The crystals near her feet glowed brilliantly. Every time she gathered her power, she tried to release, but once she did, it felt like it went no where. She could feel the magic leave her. She started to cry, thinking the end was near and she couldn't let go.  
  
"Let me go," Tris sobbed. "Let me go, let me go, let me go," Tris desperately chanted. She was angry, sad, and frustrated that she couldn't do anything. For the first time in a long time she felt helpless. She tried gathering her magic once more; she then noticed something that gave her a glimmer of hope. She desperately grabbed onto the connection of her three other siblings who were desperately looking for her. Through her magic she screamed.  
  
"ZHHHHHHHHHHHHENTREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, see previous chaps  
  
a/n, maybe I should put a quota on reviews cuz im not getting any hits on my storie. I do enjoy writing but I also enjoy seeing reviews cuz that's the only evidence of ppl reading my fic and enjoyin it as well. Sad times sad times. ( still, please read, review, and of course enjoy!  
  
Briar and his siblings heard faintly through the link Tris' call. It sounded muffled and with further concentration Briar sent his magical self out towards Tris. He was followed by the spiritual form of Daja and Sandry. Next to them were orbs of color, most likely their familiars. He reached further and further getting closer to Tris. However, when he got near, his body couldn't pass through a barrier. It was full of traps and nasty surprises for the mages. Briar probed the barrier with his vines of magic, while Daja did the same. Sandry kept a look out just in case any other surprises encountered them.  
  
"I can't find any weak spots," Briar admitted.  
  
"Neither can I," Daja said. "Let's go back and give chase," she said reasonably.  
  
All of the forms returned to their stiff corporal bodies. The mages and their pets all groaned as they started to loosen their joints and muscles. Briar picked up his cup of juice and downed it to quench his thirst. He leaned back on his chair, stretching his stiff legs. Sitting back up on his chair he worked his neck muscles back to their limber selves by rotating his head slightly. After the neck stretch he looked up at Rosethorn.  
  
"How long have we been out?" Briar asked Rosethorn.  
  
"Four hours," Rosethorn curtly replied. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Just that she's on her way to Zhentree," Briar said, stretching his arms above his head to work out the kinks.  
  
"We also think she's been kidnapped," Sandry added, while stretching as well. "There's a magical barrier that is holding her in, her familiar is in there as well."  
  
"We need to go to Zhentree," Briar decided. He turned to Daja. "Do you think a Trader boat would take us there?"  
  
"Maybe," Daja said. "We can also borrow horses or hitch a ride on a caravan heading towards Zhentree."  
  
"Briar," the Duchess said. "You can escort me home and see Zhentree yourself."  
  
Briar glared at her, a little perturbed at her cheery remark. "I'm going to fetch my mate. Not baby-sit."  
  
"You won't need to rely on the Traders to take you there," the Duchess said calmly, her eyes betraying her emotion though. "I have a commission with a boat that'll take me back. I'll just add you lot to the roster."  
  
"Your help is much appreciated," Sandry said very diplomatically. She wanted to stop the quarrel before it even began. "How soon can the ship leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow," the Duchess promised. "Colonel Sale," she called towards a soldier. He turned around and went out the room to go fetch the colonel. Moments later, a man in his late 50's entered the room. He had short gray hair, cropped closed to his head, as was tradition with soldiers. He wore a sturdy uniform decorated with many gleaming medals.  
  
"Yes your grace?" he asked after he saluted.  
  
"Quickly head to port and give my captain this," the Duchess said, handing him a scroll with directions from the Duchess.  
  
The others got up and went to their rooms to pack. Briar entered his room cautiously. He checked the mattress on the floor for anything unknown while Pinenut zoomed around the room using his excellent sense of smell to detect any unknown agents. After everything was checked and seemed fine, Briar checked his kit. Inside, the straps held many jars of herbs and stones, some salves were packed in as well. He checked his blades. All sharp and not a speck of rust. Briar then opened a small compartment in his mage kit where he kept his lock picks. Rosethorn had also given him a new case of small scissors, some scalpels, and various other small tools to use.  
  
Pinenut landed on the table and bit into a piece of apple that had already been cut for him. Pinenut liked meat as well, but he thrived on vegetables and fruits.  
  
_"We'll get the ones who took Tris,"_ Pinenut said.  
  
Briar nodded. "Yeah, we'll really hurt them; I got some new seed packs that I've been meaning to try out," Briar said referring to special packets of seeds that were soaked in his growth formula. A drop of water and a hint of his magic will create a catalyst of growth.  
  
Briar looked around the room. It was still early morning he had a whole day to prepare for the trip. The duchy of Zhentree was a very far distance away, and he needed to be prepared for everything.  
  
Briar made a check list of things to do during the day. It had become a good habit for him to schedule things. He learned to prioritize and organize during his time in the university when he was too lazy to do all of his homework. He would get the important projects out of the way. Like research and quizzes, than do reading in his spare time. It was a system that worked for him, but didn't work for many other people.  
  
First I need to go to the apothecary, he thought. Send Pinenut to get the shakkan at Discipline, have him also pick up non-magical knifes from underneath the floorboard. Pick up some herbs as well.  
  
Briar picked up his cloak and draped it over himself. He checked the knives that were on his wrists, and double checked the hidden ones over his body. He was going to go to the Mire today to pick up some recreation herbs. Though not illegal they were frowned upon by all circles. Briar had tried them when he was street, and also had sold them as a way to supplement his gang's income. He naturally knew which herbs were the best to use, and that made him a good street rat to traffic.  
  
He picked up his sword and checked the blade, and then strapped it to his hip like a bag would strap an ornamental one. He had definitely picked up some habits and bag like manners going to a school that was filled with all bags. He still thought himself from the streets and that part of him would never leave. The girls had also noticed that he was better mannered but he still spoke in the strange language of the streets that only Lark and Rosethorn would understand. The girls have learned the subtleties of the dialect and no longer asked him to repeat himself. Briar often would speak properly and slipping slightly when he was comfortable.  
  
"Pinenut," Briar called. "Go to Discipline and get the shakkan, will ya?"  
  
_"That won't be a problem,"_ Pinenut replied hovering in front of his master's face. _"Anything else?"  
_  
"Just pick up all my things," Briar asked, "and use your pocket, it'll be the easiest way to carry items."  
  
_"No worries,"_ Pinenut responded, happy that he was to be of use. _"Keep in touch,"_ he called right as he flew out the window towards Discipline.  
  
Briar packed the rest of his things into a chest. He would put into Pinenut later. They recently learned that the weight of the objects had no effect on Pinenut's weight. They still needed to find a limit, so far though, they could fit all they needed into Pinenut's bottomless pocket.  
  
When everything was set, he turned around, his cape swinging wide. He opened the door and nodded to the pair of guards that stood at attention at his door. He looked around to see if the girls were there. When none of them could be found Briar opened his mind link while heading towards the common room where he usually found the Duke.  
  
_"I'm going to Summersea and the Mire,"_ he said through the link. "_Is there anything you need?"_

_"Not a thing,"_ Daja responded. _"I will be going back to Winding to pick up my smith tools."_  
  
_"No,"_ was Sandry's response to Briar's inquiry. _"I will be getting things myself. Don't worry about it, but thank you though."_ With that said they closed their links and went to their errands.  
  
Briar walked briskly towards the common room and glanced inside. He saw Emiliania sitting at the table sipping her cup of morning tea, watching some birds sing outside. The height of the room was perfect for looking straight into the high branches of the trees. Birds chirped, and some males of the species sang their love songs. The Duchess sat there staring at the delicate creatures with a sad look on her face. Briar withdrew quietly, wishing to not disturb the Duchess.  
  
He walked out towards the stables to borrow one of the Duke's horses. He grinned as he picked his usual mount, an old dark thorough breed horse that had an easy temperament and through many years of experience, handled well. Briar mounted the old stallion and gripped the reins lazily. His favorite horses knew what they were doing and needed little guidance from the reins. He disliked tugging on the straps that were clamped to a rod in the horse's mouth. Once he made his way out of the stable area and out into Summersea, Briar trotted through the streets straight towards the public stables, next to an inn. He stabled his horse and walked towards the apothecary.  
  
He opened the door, ringing the familiar bell. "Agatha!"  
  
"I'm coming," Agatha yelled back. "I'm coming." She ambled over to the counter. "Hi Briar!" she kindly greeted. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Oh, just these," Briar said handing her a list of rare herbs and plants. "How is the old knee doing?" Briar asked referring to her arthritic knee.  
  
"It's seen better days," Agatha said while filling some jars with the herbs Briar required. She moved behind, knowing exactly where everything was. She opened a case and took a whiff. She smiled as she scooped a few teaspoons into some paper, which she folded neatly into a triangle. She added that to her stack of complete products for Briar. "How's Pinenut?" she asked over her shoulder as she reached up onto the top shelf.  
  
"He's doing real well," Briar replied as he fiddled with a jar filled with some flour. "He's up to my age, and we're just starting to learn his abilities. It sure is taking us awhile though."  
  
"That's understandable," the kind old mentor said. "Most familiars provide a way to focus one's power constantly. The better ones develop abilities afterwards."  
  
"Yeah," Briar concurred. "These little guys are developing pretty quickly. Already his ability to store materials has evolved to the point where he doesn't feel the weight." Agatha opened another jar, this time with a reddish powder. She scooped a few teaspoons into a packet. She then added a greenish powder, made from a fungus to the red powder. "That's really impressive."  
  
"Did Niko come by?" Briar asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah he actually did," Agatha confirmed. "So did Lark and Rosethorn."  
  
Briar laughed, "What did they say?"  
  
"They just yelled at me until I showed them the formula," Agatha said while placing everything into a sack for Briar. "Then Niko had a fit. It was too easy, he kept on yelling."  
  
"Rosethorn then dropped the subject after memorizing the formula and ordered a few things," Agatha said.  
  
"I'm glad that's cleared," Briar said, opening his purse. He handed Agatha the right amount of coins, already knowing most of her inventory's cost.  
  
"This is a bit too much boy," Agatha said after recounting the coins.  
  
"Just keep it," Briar said. "I make enough selling my trees; this should help you in the dry months."  
  
Agatha smiled warmly, and hobbled around the counter giving Briar a grandmotherly hug. "Come back soon."  
  
"I will," Briar said as he turned out towards the door. He opened the old door which rang the bell again, and it closed softly behind him. He looked around for a second and turned towards the Mire. It was pass the lunch hour already. Briar's stomach growled slightly. On his way to the Mire he kept an eye out for food stands, he saw some, but didn't want any soups. He was looking for stir fried vegetables.  
  
He spotted a few more stands but by that time, he had already left the market place and entered the Mire. He enjoyed Mire food just as well. He mentally shrugged and walked up to a stand that had something roasted on a stick. He ordered it, it smelled ok, and tipped the poor woman and her child well. Feeling in a generous mood, he gave the little girl who was with the woman a sucker that he carried in his kit. It was one of the many ways he kept little kids happy and ready to listen to him. Sometimes when he was healing an annoying brat, he would be just as stern as Rosethorn.  
  
He walked slowly towards the center of the Mire; he was basically prepared for the journey although he wanted to get some recreational things that would keep him busy or that he could trade in the far off land of Zhentree. He liked being prepared. From what he learned, Zhentree was in a deep jungle, and developing for urban and agriculture areas was difficult. They exported many rare herbs, plants, and products which kept the duchy well. The people suffered because of so rare their products where. Not many people could grow them, and the ones that did had only 70 percent chance. Plant mages were well treasured, but since the location did not allow for much traffic, except from the Traders, not many people entered or left the duchy.  
  
He felt a light tug on his side. He glanced and noticed a street rat lightly jogging away. His senses told him that the boy, no more than ten years of age, had taken his purse. He threw a vine of his magic that tied around the boy's core. Briar walked, following the link to the boy.  
  
The boy, Mouse, as his gang mates called him, had just stolen the bags purse. The bag shouldn't have been in the Mire in the first place. Smiling, Mouse jogged away, happy that he got a heavy purse for the day. Mouse looked back behind him, risking making eye contact to see if the bag had noticed. The young man with the cloak, and bamboo stick did not notice his money was gone, yet he looked in Mouse' direction which sent chills through the small thief.  
  
Briar followed casually, hoping to not alert the boy. Briar could tell the boy had not been street long. The boy's hands weren't that calloused yet, and his hair only showed a few months growth and rugged cuts. The boy ducked into an alley where he thought he would be safe. Briar peaked into the alley where a bunch of boys were loitering.  
  
"I'd like to have my purse back," Briar said.  
  
Mouse turned around, "I didn't take your purse."  
  
"Who said it was you?" Briar mocked. He loosened his blade, hoping to frighten the boy into giving back his purse and information.  
  
Mouse stood his ground with some of his bigger mates behind him. "You leave us alone bag. We ain't lookin' for no fight."  
  
"Neither am I," Briar said. "I just want the purse that kid took."  
  
"He didn't take no purse from you," one of the gang members said.  
  
"We could do it hard or easy," Briar said. "Which one do you want?"  
  
"You bags think you can do anything you want," another gang member said. Mouse had slowly retreated to the back. "He didn't take nothing so you better back up before we teach YOU a lesson."  
  
"You street kids are so lame," Briar replied to the threat. "Give me back my purse. I'm a mage and I ain't afraid to take you out."  
  
Briar's tattoos had made themselves circle his wrists, so no one in the Mire would recognize him as Briar Moss, one of the mages of the four. He released some magic and the tattooed vines grew and covered his hands. "Told you I was mage."  
  
"Out of all the folks you steal from it had to be Moss," one of the boys reprimanded Mouse. "Give it back to him before he hurts us."  
  
Mouse timidly pulled out the stolen purse and walked slowly towards Briar. Briar stood there, a look of intimidation prowled his face. At that moment Pinenut dropped from the sky and hovered besides Briar, about head height. Mouse walked slower while the boys behind him held their breaths. Briar walked into the alley. He put up a magical barrier at the opening of the alley and grabbed back his purse.  
  
"Where can I find the Herbalist," Briar asked the five gang members. All of them looked at Briar like he was crazy. No one looked for the Herbalist directly; he was connected by the Thief Lord in the Summersea territory.  
  
"We only know some contacts," one of them said; he looked to be their leader. Pinenut buzzed around the boys. Mouse stood right in the middle. "Nobody knows the Herbalist 'cept the Lord."  
  
Briar nodded, understanding the situation. Little runts like these didn't know who the higher ups were. He would have to go to the Thief Lord to ensure that the herbs were the best quality. "Where's the Lord's hideout?"  
  
"We can't tell you, no matter who you are," the leader said defiantly. He drew to his full height. "You ain't street no more, so go back to your palace."  
  
Briar felt a bit hurt from the comment. He may not be street anymore but street was where he was from. He was stuck he didn't know what to say to the boys. The boys sensing his hesitation sprinted towards the opening of the alley only to be flung back by the unseen barrier. "Tell me where his hideout is."  
  
"You're a mage, go find it yourself."  
  
He was getting nowhere with these kids. Briar was getting frustrated. He had been away from the streets longer than he thought. During his time at the University he would volunteer in the slums to help out, but he didn't have to run the streets, stealing money or fighting for food. He felt disconnected.  
  
"Just tell me, before I sick Pinenut on you," Briar threatened.  
  
The boys took the threat. "Mayor and Strane Street," their leader answered. "Now let us go."  
  
Briar released the barrier and waved the boys away. "Let's go Pinenut." He walked out of the alley onto the busy street and walked depressingly towards Mayor and Strane.  
  
"How are you doing Pinenut?" Briar asked his friend.  
  
_"I'm doing well,"_ Pinenut answered. _"I picked up all your stuff."  
_  
"Thanks Pinenut," Briar said aloud. Many people turned to the sight of a flying turtle. Rarely would finely dressed people would be so deep in the Mire. Only the poor lived here. Some of the poor mages looked at Briar's familiar jealously. If they had that kind of power, they would not be in the Mire, barely making it by producing common salves and solutions to mundane sicknesses.  
  
Briar turned the corner and noticed a gang. These were older more hardened kids. They would not break under insult and threat so easily. Hopefully I can use my rep to sway these guys to get me into the Thief Lord's den, Briar thought.  
  
Pinenut sensing the tense atmosphere, landed softly in Briar's hood but still keeping his senses on high alert, in case of an attack.  
  
"Moss, we've been waiting for you," one of the loitering boys said.  
  
The boy who later introduced himself as Tooth, lead Briar into a dark room. Pinenut scanned the room for any plant life that may be of help in any situation. He maybe a focus for magic, but he was still able to manipulate some of his own magic. Briar walked into another room where the Thief Lord sat on a crude throne.  
  
"Welcome," the Thief Lord said. "What is it that I can do for you, Master Oakwood," he said using Briar's official name.  
  
"I'm looking for the Herbalist," Briar responded with a small bow.  
  
"What need requires you to seek him out?" the Thief Lord asked.  
  
"I am looking for a certain type of recreational herb," Briar honestly replied.  
  
"Yes, of course," the Thief Lord said. "He is currently unavailable, but whatever you may need, I maybe of service...for a price that is."  
  
"And what price is that?" Briar asked intrigued. He had come willing to pay in gold.  
  
"Bring my son in," the Thief Lord commanded. Several ragged attendants went out to fetch his son. They came back with a short boy, dressed nicely in not patched clothes unlike everyone else. "I would like for him to learn an honest trade, but no one would apprentice him."  
  
"Has he been tested for magic?" Briar asked.  
  
"Yes," the Thief Lord admitted. "He does not have the talent for academic nor ambient. At least that's what they tell me."  
  
"Does he have a certain hobby or special interest?" Briar asked  
  
The Thief Lord laugh, "He's good at stealing. Other than that he's useless."  
  
"So why are you asking me for help," Briar asked the Thief Lord.  
  
"You're the only rat to have climbed out of the gutter," the Thief Lord admitted.  
  
"It was luck," Briar confessed.  
  
"Nonetheless," the Thief Lord said. "You're the only one that I can trust 'cause you used to be street." The Thief Lord had dropped his attempt at speaking properly. "I want my boy to live a good life, instead of stealing and hunting in the slums."  
  
"Help me," the Thief Lord continued, "and I'll tell you who took your friend and give you what you need."  
  
"Can he be trusted?" Briar asked. "I can't have him stealing things from his master."  
  
The boy looked up and smiled, he was missing his two front teeth. "Of course I can be trusted. I may lie, cheat, and steal, but I can be trusted."  
  
"That sounds like a contradiction doesn't it?" Briar said with a grin. The Thief Lord beamed.  
  
Pretending to mull the offer Briar opened his mind link to the turtle. _"Pinenut,"_ Briar called through his link, _"link me with Sandry's cat."_ His turtle provided the connection to Sandry's familiar who also alerted Sandry.  
  
_"Briar?"_ Sandry called, _"What are you up to?"  
_  
_"I just need to borrow your cat for a moment,"_ Briar requested. _"I need to to truthsay for a moment."  
_  
_"Ok,"_ Sandry replied. _"Snowsilk, do your thing."  
_  
Snowsilk, through Briar's eyes glared at the boy, _"He seems to be telling the truth."_  
  
"Thank you," Briar said and he closed the link. One less gamble I have to take, he thought. He wanted to be sure if he was going to trust this rat. "I may have a solution, but if I catch you messing this up, I will release my familiar on you." Pinenut took flight and buzzed menacingly. Little is known about familiars to the public, most thought of them as only in fairy tales. The Thief Lord and his son looked astonished.  
  
"And when Master Oakwood is done with you, it'll my turn," the Thief Lord added. The city clock chimed its hourly mark. Three rings marked the third hour of the afternoon.  
  
"He has a horse?" Briar asked. "I don't have all day to get him settled."  
  
"We can rent one," the Thief Lord said.  
  
Briar nodded. "You may have to cover some expenses," Briar admitted.  
  
"That's fine," the Thief Lord said.  
  
Briar opened his kit and took out a scrap of paper. He wrote a note explaining what happened with all the details that may be deemed important. "Take this to Agatha," he told Pinenut.  
  
"Boy, get cleaned," Briar commanded the boy. "We're taking you to your new master."  
  
The Thief Lord looked at Briar than back at his son. "Well you heard him, get going!" The boy jumped and sprinted to the back room of the home.  
  
"What's his name?" Briar finally asked.  
  
"How rude of me," the Thief Lord admitted. "We all call him, Lion."  
  
Briar shook his head. "In order for your son to become up past street, he needs a new name. I was known as Roach before I came to Winding. The judge made me change my name if I was to enter society."  
  
"Boy!" the Thief Lord yelled. "Come back here this instant!"  
  
Lion sprinted back. "Yes father?"  
  
"Master Oakwood says you need a proper name," the Thief Lord told him. "I am your father so I pick."  
  
The boy bowed ceremoniously. "You will be now known as Simba Moss." Everyone politely clapped. Briar rolled his eyes. The Thief Lord grinned from ear to ear. "I hope you like the name, Master Oakwood. He will climb out of the slums like you."  
  
"I am honored," Briar said with a bow. "Now while your son packs, tell me who took my sister."


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: see previous chaps

a/n sorrie for the lack of an update. I have been busy with moving and such, besides school already started for me so already my work load is full. This is a hobby, and I hope most of you readers realize that lots of other things do come first. I already have a few chaps waitin to be typed up, I have outlines already so dat's one thing out of the way. Just plz be patient. Ty

Briar took the news as best he could in that kind of situation. After the young mage stopped cursing, screaming, and letting his rage out into the many wooden chairs around the room, he took a deep breath. The Thief Lord had a pale face, from moving up in the ranks, he had seen many gruesome things. No matter how gruesome an act was surprise would still show if one had seen a wooden chair fly apart, sprout roots, and literally grow into a forest in a matter of seconds, wilt and die. Magic working, especially ambient magic, scared many people because it was generally still a mystery to the common folk.

When young Simba was ready to go, he bid farewell to his father as though he was going on a job of some sort. His father wished him luck and watched as Briar escorted the kid out the door. Simba, without all of his gang mates around him, walked quietly next to Briar. He was cleaner when Briar first met him, but still retained the hardened street feel. Briar quickly led him through the crowded streets and into Agatha's shop.

Agatha sat the boys down after she gave each one a hug. Simba immediately shied away, but Agatha's hugs had a special touch that melted all who were embraced with her love.

"Master Oakwood requests that I take you as apprentice," she stated. "Give me a good reason why I should take a gutter rat like you."

"Ain't no reason to trust me," Simba said. "I do what my pops tells me too and he says to go get learned at yours place."

"First of all," Agatha sighed ignoring the fact that the only reason why she took up the boy was because she was a bit alone in between Briar's visits which in the recent months have become fewer and fewer. "We will teach you to speak proper, much like Dedicate Rosethorn had to do with Oakwood here. Then, when you're able to speak like a normal person, I'll teach you my trade."

The boy nodded. Briar saw that the deal was concluded and stood up to leave. Agatha got up and took him to the side where Simba could not hear her. "I'll be sending you reports of his progress, feel free to include his father, if he had one, that this."

Briar agreed and left. He than got his horse from the rented stable and sped off towards the citadel where the girls where. He had realized that the day had gone by fast and that he would be embarking on another journey tomorrow. Briar smiled as he thought himself to be a dandelion seed. He was still drifting on the wind and when the time came, and when the winds would die down, he would be able to settle down as well. He returned his horse and entered the waiting room where the girls stuff was set. Luckily he had his familiar carry all of his things so he himself had no luggage.

The next morning the entire castle was bustling around, eager to rid them of the spoiled Duchess. All of her soldiers had their gear set up and was loading the ship before the sun had even risen. The soldiers, like any on a foreign mission, were eager to get home to their families. The Duchess rode out to the ship in a carriage with her contingent of soldiers followed by the three young mages and their teachers.

Frostpine gave a loud yawn, making everyone around him smile knowingly. "I haven't been up this early in years!"

"I know," Daja responded, "you usually have us apprentices wake up early and set the forge."

Everyone laughed weakly. Briar adjusted his hair as the cold morning breeze blew. It carried the scent of the sea along with it, refreshing Briar's otherwise tired face. He smiled at the breeze; it brought back childhood memories of running amok around the Hajran ports. A few of those memories involved a broken limb as a parting gift from drunken sailors, but other than that, that was the life he knew and it was good enough for him.

He watched as the lazy Duchess boarded the ship. "Carlo, take my luggage underneath," she called over the yells and creaking of the sailors and ropes. The rigs groaned under pressure when the sailors pulled some ropes taught and slacked others. Briar and his sisters gave their teachers hugs and waved goodbye to their home.

"Too bad we weren't able to go with you," Niko confessed. "But all my scrying came out with bad possibilities when Rosethorn, Lark, Frostpine, or I got involved."

"It's best not to take chances with this," Daja said sagely.

"Sooner you leave, sooner you get back," Rosethorn said. The younger mages stood at the side of the ship watching the older mages slowly disappear in the horizon. When the sight of land could not even be seen by the man in the crow's nest, the mages settled down around the ship.

Briar gave a little moan as he realized that aboard the ship there was no where to hide from the conceited Duchess. Maybe if I keep myself busy with the sailor she'd leave me alone, he thought. And with that he and Daja offered their services.

The three and the Duchess were going to be at sea for awhile; their stop, Heaven Beach. From there they would ride by horse into the valley where the main city was located. The court of the Duchess was deep into the valley where many exotic plants grew. The impatient Duchess would often times come up on deck and gaze towards the direction of the land, hoping she would reach her destination soon. Sandry kept herself busy by mending sails and some of the sailor's clothes for a small price. The sailors enjoyed the company of the mages. They demanded little of the sailors for they did most of the chores themselves and frequently help keep the ship in top form. They were especially happy with the food. Briar would use a small bit of his magic to keep the fruits and vegetables fresh for a longer period of time, quelling any fears of scurvy, a disease brought on by lack of vitamins. The trip would take two months with four stops for fresh water and supplies. Riddled with outposts along the coast, the sailors had little to fear.

Briar had just finished tightening some ropes to hold the sails together when they spotted their first stop: Fish Haven, a small self-sufficient trading post where many travelers come for a quick rest. The location: a small stretch of beach where farmers fished with a small port for awaiting boats, so small that ships would sometimes have to drop anchor out near the break point and row their ships into main land. Recently over the years, the tiny sea town had a large traffic increase that they had to build a little more. Of course the owners of these places were merchants themselves. On the ship, Briar and the others could see a small crew building more docking sections for trade ships.

The ship's crew and passengers were going to spend the night in the peaceful trading town and waited until a good tide came in so that they can continue on their journey after their sister. The sailors luckily found an area to port and unloaded empty barrels to be filled at the warehouses. The Duchess' men, went into the sleepy town, for they had moored the ship at night, and found an adequate inn. The three were invited to join her and her men. Daja and Briar politely declined leaving Sandry to join the Duchess. It was a given that the noble had no choice in the matter and would stay under the protection of the soldiers that tended to her.

Briar and Daja had other plans of course. Later that night, Briar dressed in rags walked around the dock looking for clues while Pinenut watched his progress from above. Daja accompanied him, also dressed in rags, her familiar wrapped around her arm in her sleeve ready to strike if anything happened. One of rare occasion, Daja was without her staff and felt a bit uneasy.

They walked into a bar where many sailors spent their land time. Docking was only temporarily and these sailors liked to wet their insides when their outsides where on dry land. Most of the sailors in the bar had a horrible odor accented by the stale musk of alcohol and moonshine made by the bar owner. It was late in the evening and things were winding down. Daja, being only 25, rarely frequented these places because the patrons weren't her kind of people. Briar on the other hand grew up with men like this; occasionally a drunken sailor would break his arm or leg to remind him not to steal or land a solid kick on his stomach when he was busy cradling a broke bone. This night was different.

"Need another pint friend?" Briar asked a sobering sailor. The sailor had a few tattoos on his arm, one of a naked tribal woman in a very provocative position.

"Wah?" the sailor responded, not really knowing where he was. For him, time was going slowly and everything came at him at a very slow pace. From the smell Briar could tell this man had quite a few drinks during his visit.

"I'll buy ya a pint if you could help me out," Briar tried again.

"What kinda help do you want boy," the sailor managed to say, slightly slurred but still understandable.

"Just information," Briar responded.

"I ain't one with information," the sailor slurred, "if dat's what you're lookin' for, go find Spex."

Daja cautiously looked around the bar; she wished she brought her staff and cloak. Sensing her master's discomfort, Firecharm squeezed Daja's arm for reassurance. Out of the corner of her mouth, "Let go look for Spex."

"Thanks for your help mate," Briar said, and with a flick of his wrist he tossed a well pressed coin onto the bar, "another cup for the fish." The bartender, wiping a dirty mug with a rag that wasn't that much cleaner looked up. He swiped the coin quickly, testing the coin with his teeth, and turned around towards the tap and filled up the mug. Slamming the mug down in front of the sailor, spilling about a quarter of its contents, he turned towards Briar.

"Anything for you this evening?" the bartender said in a very strange accent.

"Just looking for someone," Briar admitted. "Where can I find Spex?"

"Him," the bartender contemplated, "I know him, but I can't remember where he stays."

Briar pulled out a coin from the inside of his shirt, "Will this help your memory?"

"That's a lot of coin for someone dressed in rags," the bartender observed. He picked up another mug and started to wipe it down with his rag.

"Ran into some purse," Briar confessed, "But we're trying to find Spex." Daja flipped another coin onto the bar. It rattled around until the bartender's meaty hands snatched it up.

"Aight mate," the bartender said. "He's a bookie...dat's all I can remember."

"Look," Briar was beginning to lose his patience. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." The latter of his remarks, Briar was referring to the bar which started to sprout flowers. Briar, kept his cool, releasing his magic slowly and provoking all the seeds and grains that have fallen through the cracks of the bar throughout usage. The bartender's eyes opened wide and his hands stayed still, holding the rag inside the mug. He then narrowed his eyes, determined not to be intimidated in his own establishment.

"You want information?" the bartender said in as deep and as calm a voice he could muster, "I give you what you pay for, don't be ruining my bar just cause you can."

"Give me what I need and I'll go away," Briar responded.

"He owns the Marina Inn," the bartender spat "go there and you'll find him. Don't you dare come around here no more, you ain't street no more so your bag threats are nothing to me," the bartender lied. "You live it up with dukes and princes; don't be coming around here in costume with rags dirtied by rich dirt. Our dirt is at least poor and got flavor. Go home." Apparently word of their stay had spread quickly throughout the small town. Being with such a high profile Duchess offered little privacy.

Daja had to hold Briar back so he wouldn't jump the bar and start a fist fight with a guy twice his size. Although Daja knew he could hold his own, it was pointless violence that disturbed her. "Briar," she hissed in his ear "we got what we came for, now let's go."

Briar angrily shook Daja off and with a wave of his hands, the flowers started to bloom then wilt, their lives ending abruptly.

The two walked out the bar without further incident. Briar mumbled under his breath the whole way to the Marina Inn. By the time they got to the door, it was past late and the town crier had already gone through the town declaring curfew. They looked up at the inn which was in the richer part of town where the others were staying. They couldn't go barging in the inn at this late an hour, dressed in rags, and demanding to see Spex.

"Let's go get some rest," Daja suggested "We're here for a couple of days anyway."

Briar grimly agreed and they trotted back to their beds. Briar pulled of his rags and drowned himself in his blanket and pillow attempting to go to sleep.

He stared at the ceiling of the small cabin. The creaking and nightly sounds of the boards filled Briar's ears. It had been an hour and still Briar was not nodding off in the dream world. His body not completely rested urged Briar to sleep, yet his thoughts would not slow down and allow him to rest. Briar knew he was from the streets and he knew he had a new life now, but a part of his, his roots as Rosethorn would say, remained in the slums. He related with the poor, but the problem was, they couldn't relate to him, maybe Simba one day, but certainly not now.

This seemed to always be a problem the crept up on him. Just because he was living a different life now did not mean he abandoned the streets. He, through the help of his family, was actually giving back. Recently he helped build a school to help the illiterate kids knowing that the street rats would not come. They didn't like charity cases and Briar could understand why. It was just so frustrating that his street cred was ruined and that many people thought he turned his back on the poor. They felt a little betrayed but all of them knew that if they had a chance like Briar, they would take it instantly. Briar sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating on the rhythm of the creaking boards and the sound of the waves hitting the sides of the ship. The sounds at first were loud and a distraction, but as Briar kept on listening his breathing got slower until it was one with the creaking boards and slowly his heart beat dropped and he fell into a deep sleep that only exhaustion can only provide.

The next morning while everyone was loading the ship with materials for the next leg of their journey, Briar and Daja dressed in appropriate clothes for the richer section of the small fishing village. Once their cloaks and their mage kits where shouldered, the pair walked down the plank and walked towards the Marina Inn.

The sleepy town actually looked very inviting to Briar. Many months on the ship with nothing but aging fruit saddened Briar. He felt refreshed walking on grass and sensing a forest out a bit. If anything, the grass even helped a bit. When he walked through the inn he was greeted by a short man with scrawny arms. On his face he sported a large pair of glasses that had to be one finger digit thick.

"Hello," the little man greeted. "What can I do four such a fine pair today?"

"We're looking for Spex," Daja said plainly.

"You've find him," the man said, his eyes dancing in a quick sly motion behind his think spectacles. "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for information about a group that came through here within the past week," Briar said.

"Information, like all things, comes with a price," Spex said.

Briar pulled out a couple of coins, "This enough?"

"That buys you names," Spex said.

"We got names," Daja said. "What we need to know is if Chandler has gone through here and if so how long ago."

They gave Spex the coins. He made a show as if to think, "The Chandlers are a merchant group that is hard to miss when they want to be seen, but this time they kept to themselves. They did come in a few days ago. Wouldn't leave their ship though, only the head Chandler came in and stayed here; that's all I can say. They looked like they were up to one of their schemes. No one else in this dumpy town even knew they came."

"Was there a girl with fire red hair and a bird with them?" Briar asked.

"Not that I know off, they probably remained on the ship," Spex said. "The only thing odd was that they didn't come and check any of their wares or try to trade."

"They must be in a hurry," Daja concluded.

"Hurry where?" Spex asked curiously.

"If you're willing to give us back our coin, then we'll tell you," Briar slyly said.

Spex stared at him through his thick glasses, "I'll find out some other way."

Smiling Briar and Daja turned and left.


	17. chapter 17

Disclaimer: see previous chaps

A/n: don't worry im still workin on this fic, it's just takin me awhile since I have a load of skool work, real work, and such. But here's the latest chap, read, review, enjoy!

Tris arms ached from fighting against her restraints. It had only been a few days since they stopped at a small village for supplies. All she knew was that they were there for a night and the next tide; they had already set sail and departed. She missed her friends, although Chime was trying her hardest to keep Tris' spirits up. She could feel her powers drain away from her body. It was a bad cycle for Tris. Her body would gradually restore power to her body and when it did, the crystals would absorb her magic. Even Chime had stopped trying to pick at the cage's locks but still sang songs for Tris in an attempt to keep Tris awake.

Tris tearfully looked at the far wall where they had opened a viewing port to the outside. Before when she had been carried in the small cabin, she didn't notice the small window, it was generally covered up with barrels of fresh water for the sailors. Whenever Tris would look outside, she would wish to see a small sail in the distances. Some sort of sign, at least, to let her know that her friends were coming after her. But sadly all she saw, day in and day out, was the fresh blue ocean water, with an occasional splash of a fish.

This day was no different. Tris had lost count of the past couple of weeks. Her caretakers would occasionally come in and allow Tris to relieve herself, but she continued to be under heavy guard and sedation. Often times she would drift in and out of sleep, and when she was awake, Tris would yank upon the chains that held her. It was in the middle of drifting off into a tiresome sleep when the ship rocked violently. Tris pitifully coughed and looked up at the ceiling of the cabin, wondering what was going on outside, and which one of her storms was causing the entire ruckus.

On the deck a commotion had arisen. One of the boys, no more than 15 had dropped a crystal. The power within the crystal was released violently, pushing the sails to their full volume. The sky became overcast as a light rain started to trickle down. The head Chandler looked around in a calm manner, assessing the situation.

"Boy!" he yelled over the booming of the sails. "You come here this instant!"

The boy, wearing no shirt and no shoes looked fearfully at the man. He could not here Chandler over the sea but he could tell by the livid look on his face that Chandler was angry at him.

"When this storm is over," Chandler yelled while holding onto a sturdy banister "you will receive 20 lashings and salt!"

The boy sadly looked on ward, more worried about the present storm than a lashing afterwards. He'd be happy if he lived through this one. For the third time during the trip, someone broke a crystal. Luckily the first two were only egg sized crystals drained from the bird, but this one had to be a size of a good ripe melon drained from Tris to cause such a violent lurk.

Under the deck where Tris stayed, she opened weakly opened her eye, chuckling at their misfortune. She'd learn to let the magic drain in a controlled fashion. Though she couldn't control the amount that was being taken from her, she could control what was taken. That crystal that had broke really was a magical wind that she had conjured in a weaken state. With no direction, the wind just took off violently in all directions. The hot air of the wind rose, while the cold air fell, causing the violent jerks to the boat. Hopefully the wind would dissipate and she did not damage the ecosystem. At least too much, she thought.

A few days behind her, Briar stared out at the open sea. It was his shift as the lookout's help. There were always at least two lookouts on deck. After the first couple of days at sea, Briar put his boots inside Pinenut's shell and walked around the deck barefoot. The captain of the ship kept his deck well maintained which allowed his crew to walk around without shoes. After all, being at sea, wet shoes were not a good idea.

"Briar!" the duchess called. "Come help me with this."

"I'm busy," Briar called down from his post. Currently he was keeping himself busy by climbing a net halfway up between the sails to look out upon the seemingly endless sea. "Whatever you need help in, have one of your men help you."

"I need an expertise of a plant mage," the Emiliania yelled back.

"Maybe later," Briar called through his cupped hand. "I'm kinda busy right now."

"Everyone hears that?" the duchess addressed the surrounding men "He promised me later."

Briar gave great sigh of relief; once again he had twisted away from the duchess' grasps. Emiliania had taken it upon herself to get to know Briar. Already in her mind, she had accepted Briar as her betrothed although the groom did not officially, nor unofficially accepted the offer. He was under constant teasing from the sailors that he worked with daily.

The salt air and the mass amounts of labor had rebuilt Briar's muscles. Often walking around the deck without a shirt, like the rest of the crew, he turned Emiliania's head a couple of times, which only provoked her into trying to get him involved with her even more so. Briar would have none of that and would try and keep himself busy with the sailors.

Daja would just look onward. She was familiar with the many trappings of a ship and her sails and would climb just a nimbly around like Briar. Sometimes they would volunteer for the same chore. Daja looked down at the duchess who was carrying a pot of what looked like a dead flower. She glanced down from the crow's nest where she was currently residing and saw Briar sitting on the nets.

"How's it going on down there?" Daja yelled down.

Briar squinted as he looked up. He tan hand shaded his green eyes, "Everything is going as well as they can be," and with that he jumped and tucked his legs in, pulling an amazing back flip on the net. Cheers and whistles came from bellow.

Daja smiled at the sudden display of joy that interrupted their somber task of recovering their foster sister. "Better be careful thief, one of those hidden blades could cut something valuable."

The sound of laughing sailors joined the symphony of notes coming from the constant creaking of the pulleys, accompanied by the boom and waves of the sail. "Briar!" Daja yelled as she excitedly pointed portside. "A pod of dolphins!"

Briar leapt up on the nets, balancing like a monkey, he held on one of the rigs while tilting himself towards the always smiling dolphins. Briar closed his eyes and the wind blew against his face, he inhaled deeply, feeling the magic that was in the ocean. As he became older, he grew more and more connected to the world around him, mostly because of his magic. He could feel the billions and billions of tiny plants floating around in the ocean.

Suddenly over the horizon came a dark shadow. Briar and Daja's eyes swept from the dolphins to the direction of the hull of the ship. "A storm!" Daja yelled. Her hand gripped the alarm bell above the nest and rang as hard as she could.

"Ring ring!" the bell rang. "Ring, ring, ring"

The captain came out of the cabin where he was enjoying a brief break leaving his first in charge. "What a storm."

"Hurry up men!" the captain yelled. "Tie everything down!" He waved his arms around in a commanding fashion. "All hands that are on deck, tie your self down to the rigs."

Briar quickly pulled a rope and tied it around his waist just incase he would fall overboard due to the lurking of the ships. Daja herself grabbed another piece of rope and tied herself to the mast.

"You ladies go down bellow," the captain bellowed over the approaching storm. Sandry pulled the screaming duchess down into the cabin.

"We're all going to die!" the duchess exclaimed. Briar seeing the pathetic sight rolled his eyes and gripped the rig even tighter. Any second the storm would come and they had to lower the sails so the ship would not lose its sails. Magic coursed through Briar's body, he concentrated on all the surrounding wood, his magic protecting the wood from splintering. His magical self could feel Daja above him, also in a magical trance, keeping all the metal on the ships together, especially the nails holding the planks of the hull together. Slightly below him, the two could also feel Sandry's magic holding the sails together. Luckily they had not used their magic in weeks, their body was ready to release all the pent up magic. They were in the middle of the storm, yet they could not hear any of the sailors scream atop their lungs while riding the large waves.

"Untie the sails!" the captain yelled. "Wind is going to break the mast apart!"

A few hands rushed towards the main line that held the large main sail up. Sea water was spraying everywhere. The large amount of water made the deck slippery and none of the sailors could maintain a grip on the large, tightly wound line. Briar could not help; he was busy keeping the ship from falling apart in the clearly unnatural storm. The three mages could feel trickles of Tris' magic.

This gave them hope and they pushed harder, getting deeper and deeper into their magic. The familiars came out, clung closely to their masters.

"_Briar,"_ Pinenut called through their link_. "Focus your magic into me; I'll hold the ship together."_

Briar answered by pushing his magic into the magical turtle. The magical turtle concentrated the every ounce of Briar's magic into each grain of wood that was on the ship. If there wasn't a storm, Briar would have heard each plank ring again with life. The planks expanded till it squeezed out the tar that was meant to hold the water out.

A few hours had passed; they were out of the storm. The mages slumped where they stood, obviously tired from their ordeal. The surrounding sailors still tied to the ship, helped Briar down from the net. A couple of the men climbed higher to the nest where Daja was and carried her limp form down. Firecharm hovered down after Daja, looking over her form. Sandry was already down below and resting in a bed.

Over the next few days the shift alternated more quickly. More eyes remained on the sea and the skies, in hopes of spotting a ship ahead of them. Some of the sailors were more worried about an incoming storm, but as luck would have it, nothing came. The three mages who had released a tremendous amount of magic remained in a deep slumber. Their familiars stayed close to their masters and often times stayed up to tend to them. The Duchess seeing the mages quickly being bed ridden became hysterical and often times hard to be around with. The other sailors tired or her wailing and dramatic crying avoided her now, even more so than at the beggining of the trip.

"Briar," the Duchess cried one night. "Please wake up...."

"He'll be fine," one of her attendents said. "He's a mage after all. They're supposed to live many lifetimes."

"You're right," the Duchess replied, her eyes red from crying. "He'll wake up and he'll remember me, and we'll be home, and married, and he'll make everyone happy again and I can go back to attending all my parties."

Her attendent patted her shoulder and turned around, walking out the door slowly. He took one loving look at the Duchess and quietly closed the door behind him, leaving the Duchess alone with the sounds of the groaning wood, and steady breathing of the three mages. The familiars at this time had all decided to take a nap, keeping their masters warm with their body heat.


	18. chapter 18

Disclaimer: see previous chaps

A/N: have a happy new year everyone, and i hope u had a jolly winter holiday. Remember, read, review, enjoy.

The three mages woke up to the sound of men carrying crates out of the cabin room. Briar sat up, rubbing his aching head, further messing up his bed hair.

"Uhhhhh," Briar groaned, "Why is the boat still spinning, I thought the storm had stopped."

"No my love," the Duchess spoke softly to Briar. "We've made it to port, my traveling doctor has been keeping you asleep so that you can rest. The others too," she said referring to Sandry and Daja.

"Wahhhh!" Briar exclaimed, nearly falling out of his cot. He was still trying to regain his bearings and the Duchess was not really helping.

"We've made it?" Daja asked, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. "How long have we been asleep?"

"Nearly two weeks," Emiliania responded, lightly touching Briar's forearm with her fingertips. "The storm shot us ahead of schedule. Too bad it pushed everyone else ahead as well.

Briar did not shy away from the touch. Sandry saw the Duchess' sign of affection and glared dangerously. Briar followed her gazed and noticed that the Duchess was in fact touching him. Briar broke away from the touch and reached for his shirt.

"I'm starved," Briar admitted.

"Me too," Chimed the girls. Their familiars had awoken to all of the talking.

"_We've reached our destination,"_ Pinenut informed Briar. _"We'll be taking horses from now on."_

Briar nodded at the information and looked around the cabin. He noticed that the girls had a far off look in their eyes confirming his suspicion that they were also being informed by their familiars.

"Briar can ride with me," Emiliania stated. "I have a carriage waiting outside and I've already sent the courier ahead to inform the citadel that there's going to be a wedding."

"After a couple of weeks motionless, I think I'd like to ride a horse," Briar argued.

"What nonsense," Emiliania retorted. "You've been ill and you need to rest, especially by my side."

"Whatever," Briar mumbled and he bit into an apple that he picked up from a tray of fruit that was on the table.

The girls and he, with the help of some of Emiliania's assistants got their riding clothes on and dragged their tired bodies off of the ship.

The sounds of the port was refreshing to Briar. A bit loud perhaps, but it was nice to be off the ship. All around them, everyone was bustling on and off ships, and loading and unloading cargo. The port had a stench to it that was unique to all ports. The smell of trash radiated from the dirty water. Most people put their trash in the most convenient of places and that was in the water. In spite of that, Briar smiled as his horse nervously danced around.

"Good to be on land again," Briar commented, finishing his apple, than tossing it into the water.

Sandry gave Briar a look that only women can give. Briar stared back unsure of what he did. His ignorance infuriated Sandry even further.

As soon as Sandry stepped into the carriage next to the Duchess, Briar turned to Daja, "What did I do?" Briar asked with a blank and confused face.

Daja just shrugged and clicked her tongue at her mount, signaling the mount into motion.

Briar sighed and guided his mount after the carriage.

The contingent of soldiers that were ahead led way for the carriage, making enough room for all of the mounts that followed. Most of the people at the port looked at the carriage and soldiers with a fake smile and nimbly sidestepped them, quickly getting out of the Duchess' way. The soldiers led the line into the richer section of the port where the inns and dining was more exquisite. Briar could smell the cooking of fresh lamp on the roast.

"We'll stop here for the night and continue onto the next rest stop back to my duchy tomorrow," Emiliania stated.

Briar sighed and looked up at the lavish sign: Cumulus Comforts

Sandry, Daja, and Briar felt a tingling sensation. All of them looked up at each other. "You feel that?" Sandry asked aloud.

"Yup," Briar confirmed.

"Yeah," Daja seconded.

Pinenut stuck his head out of his shell which peaked out of Briar's hood._ "Briar, use me as a focus,"_ he suggested through his link. Briar complied and focus his thought into Pinenut. With that amount of focus, he could make out Tris's link. The Chandlers had been more clever than he thought. According to the link they were closer than Briar could have imagined. Around Tris' link was a cloudy color. The same type of color an academic mage would make to mask a magical presence.

"We can't spend the night here," Briar determined. "We must be on the road."

"Tris is close," Daja told the others, mainly the Duchess and her advisor.

"Get me a horse," Sandry said, her face determined. "A quick one." One of the guards dismounted and held the reigns. Sandry stepped out of the carriage and nimbly climbed onto the horse.

At that same moment, about two days hard ride, Tris sat in a covered wagon, her wrists raw from the ties that held her down on the mattress. She sensed that her friends were close and had to wait for the appropriate time to signal them her location. She recalled a few days ago when they had left the port in their wagons, heading quietly along the trading trail.

They had spent a few extra days in the port due to the damage of the ship. The mast nearly was torn due to her violent storm, and her father was hit by a "stray" lightning bolt. The family had stayed at the Cumulus Comforts Inn where the elder Chandler recovered through the aid of two expensive Healers.

She smiled at the thought of her father being burned internally. Revenge was sweet. That lightning bolt had been an effort of both Chime and herself. Since the Chandlers did not have that many crystals left by the time they got back to port, her powers had to be bled into some of the smaller egg sized crystal. Each of the crystals had a seed of lightning, unbeknownst to the merchant family. Tris just had to activated and target the seeds to her father. It was easy because of their blood relation. The tricky part was to break the egg.

That opportunity came when one of the young lads on the ship came in to exchange the crystal as they entered the port. After many weeks of Chime and Tris being subdued, the boy had not expected anything, but Chime flared her wings and startled the boy. He dropped one of the egg crystals and set another storm on the ship and the port. The cabin door had been blown to pieces while the boy suffered a concussion. The seed climbed to the clouds and searched for its prey. The elder Chandler was sitting new the captain of the ship discussing how to use the sails more proficiently due to the constant wind Tris' magic was creating, and the lighting came down right through the top of the man's crown down to his toes. Luckily the lightning did not pass through his heart but ran instead through his spine, instantly paralyzing him and putting him in a coma. The other Chandlers immediately went for help, and paid a vast fortune to heal the family head.

They had to wait for a few days for her father to heal enough to be on the road. This stalled a few days. She knew her friends were close. The Chandlers had a few mages that they kept in contact with. Two of them accompanied them on the trip Zhentree. They had already accumulated a whole crate full of crystals storing Tris' power, they did not need any more at the moment, so the mages had to keep her powers enclosed. Her magic fought against the magical restraints but couldn't break free due to Tris' fatigue. Chime faired no better.

The two mages had to keep constant eye on her so they watched her in shifts. She patiently waited till a lapse in their change to send her signal. It was just a simple mental scream towards the others, even more crude than her last cry of Zhentree. The moment happened when one of the mages stepped outside to inform the other that it was his turn to replace some of the charms on Tris, immediately Tris and Chime, in unison, sent their cry to Briar, Daja, and Sandry, who at the time had just landed on port. Tris tired from the mental call, rested her head down on the pillow and fell asleep. The gently rocking of the wagon that she was in swung Chime's bird cage a bit, but nothing fell out of place as the other mage stepped into the wagon to replace and replenish the charms surrounding Tris and her magical bird.

Her foster siblings however were on the move.

"Pinenut," Briar asked "Stock up your shell with some provisions, it's all grass out there till the bottom of the valley." Immediately the turtle flew to one of the carts and a soldier started stuffing the shell with food. He even managed to glance into the depths of the shell. His face showed confusion. The corner of Briar's lips tugged up into a small smile, he remembered staring into the depths of the shell, like the starry sky, he remembered.

Daja's snake took flight and headed out of town, towards Tris, "Scout," she simply said. Briar nodded in agreement.

"Snowsilk will keep her mind open just in case we get within range of the Chandlers," Sandry offered.

"If there's nothing else, we should go," Daja stated calmly although she was teeming with excitement on the inside.

"I'll catch up to you Briar," the Duchess said. She fiddled with her medallion.

"Here," she said offereing the medallion to Briar, "Take this to the Head Councilor and he'll take care of everything. Make sure to let them know I'm right behind you."

Briar nodded his thanks and without a second glance galloped after Tris with his sisters right by his side.


	19. chapter 19

Disclaimer: see previous chaps yup yup

A/N: and heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's the next chap

Firecharm has scouted in front of the others. She felt the presence of the caravan up ahead. Firecharm flicked her tongue out in the air again. Again, she felt vibrations of the people. She settled into a nearby tree and listened intently using her tongue to feel the vibrations.

"_Daja,"_ Firecharm called back through the mind link. Daja and the others were only a day behind. _"You better listen to this."_

"_What is it?"_ Daja inquired.

"_I'll translate,"_ Firecharm said. _"We'll make a fortune from all these crystals. If she keeps on regenerating that magical energy then we'll have near unlimited supply of wind magic."_

"_I see,"_ thought Daja, _"they're planning on using her to make their ships go faster, which means more trade."_

"Briar, Sandry," Daja called over the galloping on the horses, "we need to get to her quickly, they're bleeding the magic out of her and storing it as wind energy."

That made the others snap their reigns and plunge on ahead. All of them knew that they were close. They blazed down the trail in hopes of seeing the caravan of kidnappers. They were going to have their revenge for kidnaping someone dear to them.

"'_charm,"_ Daja said through her link with Firecharm, using her nickname, _"Get close and make a head count. Also locate Tris and Chime. At the rate we're going we maybe able to intercept them tomorrow at noon."_

Instead of responding, the flying snake dropped altitude and landed in the grass. She folded her wings and slithered along the ground, becoming nearly invisible in the valley grass. She quickly sorted through all of the scents of the different people of the caravan. Firecharm even noticed the kind of perfume a certain Chandler was wearing. She flicked out her tongue again.

"_They're resting for the night,"_ Firecharm informed Daja. _"I'll locate Tris and Chime, maybe I can free them."_

"_Alright,"_ Daja replied, a bit nervous. _"If you sense anything misplaced, do not make a move, wait for us."_

"Briar," Daja said, slowing down near a tree, "we should take a break, the horses are too tired."

Briar said nothing as he sat atop his horse staring down the road. Sandry pulled her horse up next to his and gently laid her hand on his forearm.

"There's no point in tiring the horses to death," Sandry calmly said. "We may need them again tomorrow."

Briar's shoulder slumped as he sighed. He took a weary breath. "Tomorrow they will pay."

"An eye for an eye," the trader girl said. "Let's rest, we may need it tomorrow."

Briar sat down against the tree and loosened the sword that Daja had given him for his graduation. The steel felt cool to the touch and the surface gleamed in the dawn light. The bamboo handle felt warm in his hands and the circumference was perfect. He lifted the blade, horizontally, parallel to the ground and the blade seemed perfectly balanced. Once again he was surprised and deeply respected Daja's craft. He then tossed the blade in the air. The blade reached the height of its ascent, dipped its tip down and Briar skillfully caught the blade in its sheath.

"I see the thief has been practicing," Daja commented upon seeing the sword slide in its bamboo sheath.

"I chose swordsmanship as my electives," Briar replied. "It allowed me to beat some of the bleaters without getting me into trouble." He sat there, readjusting the blades that covered his body. He closed the cloak around him to keep him warm and stared at the setting sun.

"We all miss her, Briar," Sandry softly said. "She's our sister too."

Briar could only nod. "We'll get her back," Sandry continued. "It's only a matter of time. After all, look how strong we've all become. Basic spells can't catch us easily. Besides when we free Tris, we'll have all four of our magics together again. And well, they better make a run for it, cause I bet Tris would be very very very upset.

"She's right, ya know," Daja added. "Merchant girl's got a temper that even we can't hold back for long. Imagine what a lifetime of neglect will do."

"Yeah," Briar absently responded.

Snowsilk started to leap around, sniffing the air. _"They've laid traps for us,"_ Snowsilk stated.

"_Where?"_ Sandry asked aloud.

"_A couple of hundred feet down the road,"_ Snowsilk said, her nose twitching._ "Firecharm must have been too high to have seen the trap, it's really faint."_

"_I see," _Sandry said._ "Can you disarm it?"_

"_Of course,"_ Snowsilk said as she bounded after the trap. _"It's an illusion, nothing more, I can handle it."_

"_Be careful,"_ Sandry warned. _"If you need anything, contact us immediately."_

"What was that all about?" Daja asked curiously. She held her staff over her half rolled out sleeping mat. "Something wrong?"

Sandry nodded, "Traps, but Snowsilk went after this one. We need to be more careful."

"Get some rest, Thief," Daja told Briar while she wrapped herself in her cloak and settled down on her mat. Daja may seem to be calm on the surface but inside, she was just as worried as Briar. After the accident on her family's ship, she being the only survivor, the only family she knew were these mages. She too missed Tris, and tomorrow, each and everyone of the Chandlers and their associates were going to pay for what they have done. It was the trader way. Daja's personality reflected the earth in many ways. Sometimes she seemed calm on the outside, to show the others a sign of strength. But those that knew her, like her foster siblings, knew that the lava underneath the crest was constantly in motion and when something was bad enough to warrant her anger, it would receive a blast like none other.

Sandry, on the other hand always spoke her mind. She was the undisputed representative for the four whenever they would go up against a higher authority. She had a knack for it. Being 24 years old now, she still stood a few inches lower than the rest but the way she carried herself, made others think twice about picking on her. She was quite on accomplished archer. Instead of using a metal cord, the cord was made up of magically reinforced thread. Her own special mix. Since she grew up into women hood, the Duke requested that she attend more sociable events. Instead, she went hawking and hunting, and grew efficient with her bow. I'm ready for tomorrow, she thought to herself, staring up at the calm night sky. It was still too early for the stars to be out, but it was late enough that the sun had set, setting a slight chill through Sandry.

The sun came up lazily, weary of what the day held. The three mages had already cleaned up their camp and already were on their horses, lightly trotting towards their destination. Snowsilk had came back that morning telling Sandry that she was successful in her mission, at that not only magical traps were set, but actual physical traps as well. Briar and Daja weren't afraid of the Chandlers, physically they were a bad crew. They did little, having the money, someone was always for hire. What they were afraid of was confronting mercenaries whom the Chandlers were known to hire. The Chandlers exported and imported many of the goods in the Pebble Sea, so they always needed someone to guard all of their expensive wares.

"These men have to be good," Briar commented while stretching his arms atop his horse. "They have at least two mages, one to watch Tris and the other is setting traps, unless he or she is strong enough to do both."

"I agree," Daja said, adjusting her custom made vest, from the fire temple.

"We may not have enough bandages," Sandry said, looking in her saddle pack.

"They'll come up with something," Daja responded, a bit cheekily

They had been traveling for about five hours now. The landscape changed from the heavy grasses to bushes and trees. Enough for the three mages to blend in. They took a quick afternoon break, all eating very little. Briar mused with nibbling on his hardened travel biscuit. He let his conscience flow into the trees and looked for the presence of the wagon. "Not too far," he guessed. He adjusted his knives and gave his biscuit a quick bite. Briar popped the top off of the flagon of chrysanthemum tea and took a quick swig. The others finished their lunch quickly and got back on their horses.

About an hour later after their lunch, Daja's eyes flashed. "I see the caravan," Daja said since she was in the lead. She stopped her horse while the others followed suit. "Doesn't seem to be that far. We probably can walk into camp, using our cloaks, take care of Tris first just in case they try and use her as a hostage."

"Good plan," Briar praised. "Do we know which wagon she's in?"

"Yes," Daja answered. "'charm's down there keeping an eye on things, we're going to need to wait till after dark. That way we can make a quick getaway if we need to."

"Let's rest than," Sandry suggested. "We're going to need all of our energy just in case the mage is a strong one."

They all settled a bit from the trail. It was restless waiting for the rest of the day. Briar felt as though he needed to confront all these fools that dared kidnap his sister. From what Firecharm learned while in the camp, they had stopped bleeding the magic out of Tris, they did not have any more empty crystals.

"Firecharm's down there making sure everyone is asleep," Daja told the others.

"As much as I hate these guys," Sandry started, "We are not killers, let's not start now."

The other two gave Sandry a confused look. But Sandry held, steadfast. Reluctantly they nodded their understanding.

"Let's have some fun then," Briar said, breaking the silence. "Cloaks on!" The others activated their cloaks and the scent of cinnamon and poppy filled the air. Briar realized that the scent maybe a major drawback in the future, possibly the near future. Hopefully the camp would be asleep and not notice them.

They entered the camp slowly, their steps flattening the damp patched of grass and nightime dew. Throughout the camp snores aroused from the different covered wagons. Firecharm hovered near a wagon, with six people. They all were asleep, snoring and dreaming (Briar and Daja could tell because their eyes were moving underneath their eyelids). Briar took a look at Tris' wagon and noticed many trap spells. "Just like the good ol' days," he whispered to himself.

Briar took a deep breath and probed the entrance to the wagon. While focusing on the spells and charms that wove around the wagon, Briar noticed that the wagon was well kept and even managed a look inside. Tris laid on the makeshift bed tied up and fast asleep. Chime however stared intently at Briar. "It'll be alright little birdie," Briar softly spoke. "Tris will be fine."

While Briar was busy disarming the carefully made traps, Daja and Sandry walked around the camp, making a mental checklist of things the Chandlers had at their immediate disposal. Lots of travel gear where in a wagons, and two wagons had crates filled with straw to cushion the crystals. Two wagons loads held Tris' power. Daja carefully pulled out the nails of the crates with her magic and took a few crystals out, she could feel Tris' magic bubbling inside them. "We need to take these to Tris," Daja said. "It'll help her recover quickly." Sandry nodded, and took a few of the crystal balls back towards the wagon Briar was working on.

She glanced around the camp on the way back to Briar. Everyone was still asleep but she need to be careful. Sandry didn't want to wake anyone up accidently, even if she was invisible. She made her way back and deposited the crystals near Briar. Snowsilk jumped down from the bench of the wagon where Briar was and guarded the crystals. "Are you almost done," she whispered to Briar.

"Yup," Briar responded wrapping his lips around the end of a lock-pick. "They were very careful, the bleaters added locks to the magic webs."

"It's not giving you any problems, right?" Sandry asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Not really," Briar said arrogantly, "it should not take any longer."

"I have the crystals," Sandry informed Briar, her eyes scanning the camp, making sure everyone was quiet. "Looks like Daja's taking all their weapons away."

Briar took his eyes off of the looks for a second to see Daja use her magic to locate all the metal blades in the camp. She continued with her magic to levitate the metals towards her. Daja than picked a glowing ember from the fire and heated her hand. She then melted the blades one by one.

She brushed her hands together dramatically when she was done, "Well they can't fight us now can they?"

"I'm in!" informed Briar, he crawled through the door, careful, his eyes still scanning around the room just incase there were more traps. His magical vision revealed nothing, and Pinenut confirmed. "Let get her out of here."

They all entered the wagon, and broker away her chains. Briar careful placed his finger on the ring that had trapped Tris and promptly clipped the magicial ties. "That was easy enough," Briar commented. Daja deftly opened the cage, allowing the magical bird to spread its wings. Chime changed to her lightning form and zigzagged out the wagon and into the sky.

"Tris is really drained," Sandry commented. "We need to get her magic back." She picked up one of the crystals and placed it in Tris' hand. The others saw the magic return to its owner, and some color started to paint Tris' pale skin. They stayed in the wagon, nursing her back to health. Briar left for a quick moment to make some tea that he had in his kit.

Sandry shook Tris gently. "Tris, it's us," Sandry whispered. "You're going to be ok." At that moment, a flash of light streamed into the wagon, it was Chime coming back from the quick run around. She landed near Tris's face and gently rubbed her own against Tris'.

By the fifth crystal, Tris' breathing had steaded into what is known as normal breathing. Her chest rose up and down gently, and her bruises were being miraculously healed by her magic. Briar came back into the tent with a cup of hot tea for Tris. "Is she ready to be moved yet?" he asked, concern showing on his voice.

Daja shook her head. "She needs more of her magic back," she pointed to a stack of colorless crystals. "We drained most of them, and she is getting better, but we can't risk the chance of harm to her magical system if we move her now. Especially without further magical protection." Daja shook her head again. "These idiot mages that we thought were powerful, are nothing but scumbags, the protective circle that they drew on the bed was weak at best and we don't have enough time to draw a better one."

"Can we strengthen what they got," Briar inquired.

"No, they used their blood," Sandry said, her eyes avoiding some of the blood stains underneath the sheets.

Briar kept quiet, knowing full well that messing with other people's magic was dangerous, especially if they used their blood. He sadly watched as Daja and Sandry placed bigger crystals into Tris hands. He watched as the scars on Tris' wrists began to heal as her magic came back into her. Soon, she will be awake.

Briar kept himself busy by running to the wagon with the crated crystals and bringing them back to Tris' wagon. There were so many crystals, they alone cost a fortune. Sadly some of them had the mark of Tris' first student. The Chandlers must have ordered them all before they kidnapped Tris, Briar mused. These crystals did not have any magic in them, simply because of the maker's preference.

After his second trip, one of the mercenaries woke up. It was his turn for the watch, the one that hand been on watch during the quiet invasion of the camp was put to sleep by one of Briar's seed packs. Briar quickly reactivated his cloak and dogged the mercenary's steps. He did not even notice that one of his comrades wasn't around. He was still to sleepy. The mercenary walked over to the bush, untied his pants and began to relieve himself. Briar kept a straight face as he quickly reached into his tunic and tossed another seed pack at the pool of urine that the man was producing. The plants quickly shot up and wrapped their tendrils aiming for his head and wrapping themselves around him. The man wasn't even given a chance to scream. Briar turned back to the camp. He reached into his kit and drew out a packet of his very own special blend of some sleeping weeds. He crept back into the wagon where the other's were nursing Tris back to health.

"Shhhh," Sandry warned Briar, "Tris is awake."

"You came for me," Tris said in a very weak voice. "Get me home," she weakly continued referring to Discipline Cottage.

"We will," Sandry said, gently stroking Tris' dirty hair. "We'll bring you home with us."

Tris closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, "You broke the link?"

"Well it was easy enough," Briar admitted. "It wasn't like your cousin's earing, they can only do so much from a distance. We replaced your magical presence with a tree, Valden doesn't know that you're not linked to him anymore."

Tris smiled her thanks and extended her magical self outwards to the crystals. She was awake now and the process would be a lot quicker. In less than ten minutes she had her magic back and her body was healed. She was still mentally exhausted from her ordeal, although she felt like her body needed a good stretch from being tied down for so long.

Briar knelt down next to Tris, dawn was fast approaching, they had spent the whole night getting Tris' magic back in her body. "Tris," Briar whispered, "I know you're tired but I need your help."

"I'll do what I can," Tris admitted.

"I just need an isolated wind storm," Briar told Tris. "I'm going to put some of these weeds in the embers, it creates a cloud of toxins. Not strong but enough to keep them from waking up for a few days. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Tris said. "Get me one of those crystals," she said referring to a pile of empty egg sized ones. You'll need to break it 'cause I don't have the strength to release something like that, I'll just put a seed into the crystal, let it bounce around in there a refocus to become a larger seed. Once it glows a butter yellow, break it."

Daja, who was nearest to the pile, handed Tris the crystal. Tris concentrated her magic into the egg and a dull spark was seen floating inside. She then laid back down to rest.

"Those bandages you mentioned," Briar said, speaking to Sandry. "Can you charm them so that we can breath air only?"

"Not a problem Briar," Sandry responded, "It won't take me too long." She quickly looked through her mage kit and drew out four white clothes. She deftly ripped them up to a long strip, long enough to tie around their faces. She drew out a bottle of oil and began to cover the clothes with the oil while concentrating her magic.

"There all done," Sandry said. "Just wrap this and cover your mouth. The cloth will filter out everything. I didn't have enough time to make it better, but you'll be breathing only oxygen. So don't breath too quickly or you'll feel light headed."

Everyone nodded and strapped one a piece. Daja and Sandry helped Tris put on hers. The familiars were outside guarding the wagon and they took flight, high above the tree tops away from the camp.

"Ok," Briar said. "Let's go. I'll need a few minutes to get this going and we'll carry Tris out of here. It's a bit of a walk back to our horses but we shouldn't worry too much about them."

Briar climbed back out the wagon. The crystal egg in his hand was vibrating and the spark inside lighted the whole camp. People began to stir, it was close enough to dawn that the light could be mistaken for the rising sun. Briar hurriedly broke the egg on a rock will tossing the sleeping powder into the fire. The hazy, yellow smoke rose from the fire like a demon reborn and was immediately swept up in the isolated storm. It floated all around the camp, putting everyone back to sleep. Briar brushed his hands together and turned around to see Daja and Sandry helping Tris onto a horse.

"She ok to ride," Briar asked through the makeshift mask.

"I'm well," Tris responded. "As long as we don't go too fast."

"How's the horse still awake?" Briar questioned. "The gas is supposed to affect everything that can breath."

"Magic," Tris responded, gripping her reigns tightly. "I can make it that the smoke particles do not enter the horse's lungs."

"Didn't know you had that energy, Coppercurls," Briar said.

"Just needed to know who to ask, Thief," Tris jibbed.

"Enough talk you to," Sandry interupted. "Let's get out of this camp already."

"Watabout them?" Briar asked, referring to the slumbering camp. "They need to be punish."

"All in due time," Daja said, "Tris' got a special treat for them."

With that said, Briar closed his cloak around him and led the way out of the camp, back to their horses. Their next stop would be the Duchess' home.


	20. chapter 20

Disclaimer: see previous chaps yup yup

A/N ok people sorry it took me nearly a year to update this sucker...I've just been busy with random things and things keep on popping up. Don't worry, i didn't forget about the story at all, i just didn't have time, but now since im a bit stressed from skool, work, and family, I'll pay more attention to updating. I do have a couple of sneaky twists up my sleeve.

Briar and his foster siblings arrived at the gates of the capital of the Duchy, also called Zhentree. Tris swayed slightly in her seat, she still wasn't fully recovered and her face was smeared with travel dirt. The others reflected her sentiment as well.

"What business have you four in Zhentree?" the guard on the top of the gates boomed.

Briar held up the massive coin that the Duchess had handed to him a few days ago. "We are under the protection of the Duchess," Briar yelled back.

"It's them," the guard told his partner. "PULL UP THE GATES." the guard yelled down. "IT'S THE MAGES."

"Lieutenant Sulcula, go get Counselor Ekib," the guard told another solder. The unnamed solder sprinted off of the parapets out of site.

The four waited for the huge gates to open. They couldn't help but notice the exquisite design of the gate. The metal shined like it was polished everyday, and the granite walls that surrounded the city were sprinkled with some type of sparkling rock that Briar couldn't quite identify. Briar got a chance to survey the land as they rode up to the city. Hills rolled with expensive crops and farmers worked outside steadily. It was just sunset as the four walked through the gate, the sun beams kissing the top of the gates causing the gates and walls to cast dancing shadows of colors.

Briar stopped as his horse fully entered into the courtyard. A hundred yards in, buildings were formed. Briar could tell that they were shops because of the signs that were posted. Most of the people, though, were heading home, deeper into the city. The people walked with pomp and treaded lightly, holding their heads high. The group of solders had stopped in front of the four, obviously waiting for Counselor Ekib. Beyond the solders, the outer circle of buildings and the milling of people, Briar saw the Duchess' castle. It was breathlessly tall and just as fortified. Briar noticed the blue banners with a willow on it, representing the Duchess' house that hung everywhere on the citadel.

Briar and Daja dismounted, stretching their legs. The solders stood at attention while their leader made way to great the four mages. He was a scruffy old man, his beard growth only a few days old. He wore the blue sash that seemed to be part of the uniform, but his was more decorated with medals. He walked with a purpose which exhibited his power and confidence in his situation. Briar let a grin, this man reminded him of the Duke.

"Welcome to Zhentree," the commander greeted with a grin. "I hope you've had a safe and relaxing trip?"

Daja immediately smiled. "Nothing we couldn't handle," Daja responded. "But a resting place and some tea would be nice."

"Sure thing," the commander said. "The Duchess sent a dove our way and we got the message a few days back to expect you ladies," the commander looked at Briar's dirty face, "and lad."

"Sounds simple enough," Briar commented, "Shall we be on our way?"

"Not yet," the commander said, "the counselor is supposed to escort you, and verify your identification."

"Not a problem," Sandry spoke up. "Send the city's truthsayer and we'll be one our way to beds and a warm meal."

"You must be the Duchess," the commander stated, eyeballing her shoes. They were obviously too expensive for anyone else but a noble. It was make of a glimmery material with phoenixes and dragons embroidered in the sides.

She nodded.

"And the lady sleeping on her saddle, Tris?" the commander asked politely. The three nodded. Tris was nodding off.

"Wah?" Tris exclaimed.

Briar nodded towards Tris, "Can we get a carriage when everything is in order? She needs to rest a little bit."

"Of course," the commander said, he waved to a nearby solder. The solder was about to run off to fetch a carriage but one had already appeared. The carriage screamed old money. The wheels were gilded in gold while the top was magnificently carved into flocks of song birds. The driver even looked old, holding the reigns as though he was holding a bird. Not too tight and not too loosely that they fall out of his hands. "That must be the counselor and truthsayer."

The old ornate carriage gave a lurch and stopped and two old men slowly climbed out. The eldest gentleman had a deep blue robe with a golden trim on the collar, sleeves, and the cuff of the robe. On a closer look, in the gold bands, were embroidered figures of trees and birds. He gave a little cough as he settled both of his feet on the ground, never once letting go the side of the carriage. The other man however, carried his age well. He carried a mage kit with him, obviously identifying himself as the truthsayer. He wore his hood up, hiding his balding head and ceremoniously stuffed his hands in the opposing sleeves of his robes, making him appear more important. Briar, Daja, and Sandry saw through the facade, but kept a warm smile to ensure that things went on more smoothly.

Snowsilk, like the other familiars had remained hidden and quit for the ride. However, Snowsilk peeked out of Sandry's hood where she had been dozing, _"Careful Sandry," _Snowsilk warned, "_This is not a fair truthsayer, do not trust him."_

Sandry gave the tinniest of nods and mentally told the others, _"Snowsilk says to not trust the mage."_

Everyone nodded their understanding. "Sure," Tris said aloud. Briar and Daja rolled their weary eyes.

"Sure?" the commander asked.

"Don't worry about it," Briar quickly covered. "She's just really tired from her ordeal and all, we should get her to rest as soon as we can."

The commander nodded. "This is Counselor Ebik," he said referring to the old man in the blue robe. "And, of course Mage Windtruth, the local truthsayer," the commander said gesturing to the other man.

"Let's get to business then?" Briar eagerly asked. "I'm Oakwood," he said introducing himself.

The mage mumbled something to Ebik. Ebik nodded. "He's telling the truth."

"GOOD? Let's go," Briar rushed.

"Copperfire," Daja said.

"Loomsong," Sandry followed.

"Lightningseed," Tris mumbled.

The mage once again leaned over close to Ebik's ear and his lips barely moved. Ebik nodded his head. "Seems like they all are who they're supposed to be. Let's get them rested."

Briar politely coughed and Sandry opened her mouth as if to say something, but the commander was quicker.

"I believe that the Lady Lightningseed should ride in the carriage," the commander politely suggested. "She's been through a great ordeal, and needs rest to recover."

"She may ride with us commander," Ebik kindly replied. "Man, help Lady Lightningseed into the carriage."

The driver got down from his post and glided towards Tris' tired horse. He held up a regal hand and gently smiled at Tris. Tris heavily grabbed his hand and nearly toppled over the horse. The man instinctively grabbed Tris and half walked, half carried her to the coach.

The other three mages felt relieved that their friend was going to rest. Briar and Daja climbed back on their tired mounts and waved at the kind commander. Sandry gave a nod of acknowledgment and clicked her tongue.

"Tut tut," Briar clicked as he snapped his reigns. He squeezed the horse's sides with this legs and the horse began to follow the carriage up to the citadel. Briar quickly made a mental map of his surroundings, just in case he had to leave in a hurry. The first section of the town they went through obviously was the out market area, where travelers and commoners congregated. It was a simply city layout, rings of buildings and such circled the citadel. The closer the ring was to the citadel, the more lavish it became.

Unlike a lot other cities Briar had visited, Zhentree had three shopping rings. After the first ring of shops came the homes and inns. Briar noticed that many of the Zhentrenians wore sashes, and the more decorated they were the more rich they seemed. Briar even spied a few mages wearing the sashes. The second shopping ring held more valuables and more trade like items. Of course the shops were about closed so no one was really around except for the booth owners. Briar smiled as he spotted a few burglaries and a few pickpockets running around. No time to really appreciate the sites, Briar hurried to catch up with the others. They quickly made it through the richer rings and finally ended up in the citadel courtyard.

"The Duchess told us to have rooms prepared for you," Ebik informed them. "I just sent a pigeon back to her to inform her that you've arrived."

"Thank you," the four chorused.

"My apologies, but I must take my leave," Ebik said. "The servants will show you to your rooms," he explained.

At that mention, six servants came out. One for Briar, Daja, and Sandry, while the rest attended to Tris. There were no physical injuries, Briar had taken care of that on the road. Tris just needed a good night's sleep and she'll be back to her usual temperamental self, Briar thought.

Briar was quickly led up to his room. "There is a wash tub in here," the servant informed Briar. Dinner while be served when the town clock chimes six. Please be ready, I will be back to escort you to the dinning commons." The boy, no more than fifteen summers bowed and excused himself from the room.

Briar breathed a sigh of relief, _"You ladies aight over dere?"_ he mentally asked his sisters. They all responded positively, obviously tired from the trip. _"See ya at dinner then."_ The girls responded in kind. Pinenut buzzed out of his hood and floated around the room for awhile than settled down in the ornate bed.

Briar unpacked his things from Pinenut who patiently kept his shell open for Briar. "I'm gonna take a nice bath," Briar told his familiar, "Take a quick flight around the castle, stay out of site, but get to know the area, just in case."

Pinenut, without another word, opened up his outer shell and started to hover above the bed. He made a fancy figure eight, dipped low and flew out the window. Briar reached into his kit and took out a jar full of dry herbs and leaves. He sprinkled a line across the window sill, beneath it actually so that the wind wouldn't blow the leaves away. He than made his way to the door and sprinkled a solid line across that. And now to ward the room, he thought. Briar cast out his hands and drew a living circle in the air, he let a breath and spread his hands slowly. The room now shined with magic that only magical aids can see. Lastly he gave his shakkan a pat and sat down. Briar smiled and undressed for the bath, his stomach growling and ready for dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N i hope u enjoyed the last chap, kinda of a filler, u kno how it goes...n e who, i hope this chap is more exciting for you.

Briar was ready by the time the boy knocked on his door. Briar wore a pair of breeches, made by Sandry of course, light and airy, but elegantly enough to use in courts. His boots, he brushed, he didn't like having servants doing work with his things, especially things that had hidden compartments. He wore a light green tunic that was trimmed with thorns on his collar and sleeve. It blended well with his tattoos that at the moment had some wild flowers blooming. He wore an overcoat to his garments. His favorite one that Sandry had to tailor many times to accommodate his quick growth. Briar thought about wearing a sash, but decided against it. Until he found out what they meant, he wasn't going to wear local garb.

Briar opened the door and stepped across the threshold, over his barrier of herbs and dried leaves. He left the barriers and wards as they were and followed the eager boy down the hall to the dining commons, where everyone in the citadel ate.

"What are we having for dinner?" Briar politely asked the servant.

"Some mutton," the boy answered, huffing slightly from the quick pace. "Specially prepared for you and your companions."

"Sounds interesting," Briar replied absently. He spotted Sandry coming from the end of the hall led by her female servant. She was wearing an superbly made gown. It was simple but it accented her small curves nicely. She wore no jewelry except for the necklace that contained a lightly glowing diamond and her bracelet that she got from Daja.

She carried herself very like a Duchess, it wasn't practiced nobility, no, Briar thought, it was natural and that's what made Sandry so unique to Briar, she can be human but at the same time, carry herself as if she towered above all. Briar genuinely grinned as he saw Tris from behind Sandry. She too wore a simple gown. Light blue, trimmed on the bottom with marks of lightning, once again, Sandry's thread work. And the threads that made up the lightning glowed and sparkle due to Sandry's magic and thread skills. Tris' hair was done up, braided in designs of swirls like storms systems. She had a couple of loose braids crowning the sides of her round face. Briar thought that she too looked beautiful. Even the bags under her eyes were gone. She must've gotten some rest in, Briar mused. All the better.

Daja waved at Briar and the others, she already was sitting down at the far end of the eating hall. Tables were organized in a box like pattern, the more important seats were near the far wall. A small patch of space was cleared in the center of the room for dances or entertainment after meals. Briar glanced past all this towards his darker foster sister. Daja wore a red blouse, with a copper skirt. Briar's eyes nearly fell out of his head. He rarely saw Daja wearing skirts, unless it was some important event.

"Nice of you to save us some seats," he said to Daja.

The other two sat down on the other side of the table, leaving four empty seats. "That was nice to have a bath," Sandry commented, picking up a slice of bread and buttering it.

"Tell me about it," Tris said, nibbling on her piece of bread. "I hadn't bathed in I don't know how long."

"Are you alright?" Sandry asked, Briar and Daja looked up over at Tris.

"I'm...," Tris started, "I really dunno."

"It's ok Tris," Sandry said, patting Tris' hand. "All of us are here, close to you now, so if you need anything just ask." The others nodded their agreement.

"You skirts need me," Briar joked as a maid exchanged their empty pitcher of cordial with a full one. Briar winked as her.

Daja laughed. "Not as much as I need that mutton right now," she said referring to the caters that were carrying out the trays of roasted mutton.

"I second that!" Sandry giggled. "It's good to have everyone together again."

Briar rolled his eyes away from the girls towards the maid seeming embarrassed at the sensitive comment, "Let's eat already, I'm starved."

It was Tris' turn to roll her eyes, "Since when weren't you hungry?"

Briar had a quick flashback to his first year at Winding Circle, Rosethorn told him that he wouldn't be hungry as long as she was with him. Briar smiled at the memory. He than proceeded to reach the mutton when everyone's head turned to the sound of silverware hitting crystal. Briar followed everyone's gaze to Ebik who sat at the opposite end of the set of tables.

"Before we start and fill our empty stomachs with this humble meal," Ebik began, "We must first welcome dear friends of the Duchess, _Paharaj_ Oakwood and his sisters from Winding Circle. A letter was received by pigeon that _Paharaj _Oakwood, one of the best green mages that has walked this earth has accepted the Duchess' marriage proposal.

Briar spat out his drink onto Daja, who at the same time dropped her slice of buttered bread. Tris looked too shock to even move, her hair dangled carelessly. Sandry clearly as upset as the rest pushed back her seat, nearly pulling Tris out of balance and stood up. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her chin pointed towards the end of the table where Ebik sat.

"HOW DARE SHE!" Sandry exclaimed. hushing the applause that was occurring. "THERE IS NO WAY BRIAR IS GOING TO MARRY THAT POMPOUS AND SPOILED BITCH!"

All sense of nobility gone, she drew in her magic, the other's felt her pull in her power, stood up quickly. Tris placed a hand on Sandry's shaking shoulder. Daja got her other side. The four were equally mad, but they were so surprised that Sandry would lose her composer like that, in front of the whole citadel.

"Sweety," Tris whispered in her ear, "calm down, Briar never would have consented, you know that, there must be a mistake or the Duchess is dumber than I thought."

Sandry let out a slow breath, years and years of meditational breathing at use, her hands unclenched, leaving red marks where her nails had pinched into the palm of her hand.

"I DECLINED HER OFFER," Briar boomed, he too was rising to anger. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE HAD PLANNED BUT THERE IS NO WAY NOW THAT I WILL MET THE FOOLISH DUCHESS AT THE ALTAR."

"You have gone too far," Ebik announced. "No one shall insult our Duchess in our castle like that!"

The soldiers that surrounded the room snapped their weapons to attention, they eagerly awaited the signal from Ebik. Ebik straightened his robe with the palm of his hands. Windtruth leaned over and spoke in his ear. Ebik nodded. "You will accept her marriage proposal, or else your friends will be taken."

Briar laughed. His laughter bounced off the walls in the silent room. Apparently the Duchess always got what she wanted. "You think that your "army" can stop me and my mates from leaving?"

Briar grinned, "You must be joking. I alone can take out all you snobs and nose wipers." Briar glared at the tables, he glared at the walls, the chair, and all the food on the table. "If you dare make a move against me or my mates, I would kill you and your army." Briar shook his arms and crossed them on his chest. "And that's just me, Daja, Tris, and Sandry can speak for themselves."

"We're siblings," Daja said. "You should share the fun," Daja commented wickedly. She was definitely ready for a tumble. She had to hold back on the Chandler clan. Daja had a fair amount of anger and frustration and weeks of worry to let out. "Have at you, if you dare."

She picked up her staff and held it defensively. Briar's knives slipped easily into his hands.

Sandry glared venomously at the old man and his mage, "Don't you see what she did is wrong? You can't force marriage on anyone, no matter who you are."

"She's our Duchess," Ebik explained, "No matter what she does, you cannot speak ill of her. Oakwood is a commoner with nothing but good connection. If anything he should be grateful for the proposal. Escort them back to their rooms. You'll have dinner taken to your rooms."

The contingent of soldiers in the room briskly walked up to the table where the four had been sitting moments ago. Briar and Daja stood at ready for the tussle. Sandry looked at the two. They slowly lowered their weapons. Both knew talk was talk, but neither wanted to start a war between Sandry's Duchy and Zhentree. Daja straightened her staff and planted the bottom onto the ground and Briar's knives disappeared up his sleeve. The hemp ties that had released them, tightened around the knives again. The four Winding Circle mages deftly turn their backs to the stunned room and marched calmly back to their rooms.

"_We leave tomorrow," _Sandry said._ "No need to wait for the Duchess to come here and cause trouble, already enough as it is. We'll pick up my men as we return."_

"_You alright to travel Tris?" _Daja gently asked through her link as they walked to their rooms.

Tris stared straight ahead, _"After a good night's sleep, I'll be ready."_

"_Than it's agreed?" _Briar confirmed. _"Let's leave this mess."_

One by one the four split up with their escorts who led them back to their rooms. Briar opened his door and stepped over the line of herbs. Pinenut was waiting for him on his bed. Pinenut was busy napping and snored softly. Briar went over to pet his shakkan. "You need a trim," he told it.

The tree disagreed. It told Briar that it wanted to grow. There we so many flowers around, it wanted to bloom one of its own. Briar's hand itched. He admonished it, "No, no, no flowers just yet, I need you to keep your energy, we're moving again tomorrow." The tree sighed a bit, but it understood. Briar smiled.

Briar was standing by the window, trimming his tree, when he heard a shy knock on the door.

"_Paharaj_ Oakwood," a servant said through the door. "I have your meal."

Briar glanced at the door, contemplating whether he should allow the servant in. "Just leave the tray the door," Briar said. He walked to the door and opened it, looked at the tray of steaming food and picked it up, carrying the tray with one hand to the table. It was the slice of mutton, a bowl of soup, a few rolls, and the silverware. Briar sat down at the writing table and hungrily dug into his food.

After he was done, he changed out of his dinner clothes and into more comfortable clothes. His shirt a dark green, cut at the sleeves. The spring heat was coming, especially in the valley. Briar's britches were also a dark green. Dark, to suit his purpose. He clasped on his cloak and opened the window. He looked downwards. Only four stories he thought. His eyes caught the ivy growing on the wall. Briar smiled and leaped out. The ivy, deftly caught him and passed him from vine to vine till he finished descending the four stories. He gave the vines a bow and playfully kissed one of the vines. The vines blushed, turning a lighter shade of green and bloomed dozens of flowers. Briar laughed and deftly turned invisible. If the guards had listened carefully they would have heard the quick clap of soft shoes against the pebble courtyard. Briar snuck out of the citadel and into the night time life of Zhentree.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer, see previous.

A/N sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I just thought people got bored of my story or something. ANywho for those who are still reading and are still following these adventures, here's the latest chappy.

Briar found the vice district pretty easily. All he had to do was follow his nose; he stepped onto the busy street, full of the night life. Pimps, nameless Johns, and prostitutes walked down the street, the prostitutes in nothing but loose scarves that mocked the finery of sashes. Drunkards were everywhere…in the gutters, in the alleys, everywhere Briar turned someone was drunk. Briar pulled his hood back; he opened his cape and let it fall behind his shoulders. He was in his element.

Briar noticed a thin girl attempting to nonchalantly hide her body behind a lamp post. Briar sniffed his nose, the smell of dirty oil from the lamps mixed with the perfume and musk of the inhabitants of the vice district. He sauntered over to her lamppost and casually leaned on the pole. He smiled. "Some flowers bloom better at night, don't they," Briar said as a way to introduce himself.

The girl looked up at Briar's handsome smile, and returned it with her own. "What is it that I can do for you, my lord?" she asked noticing Briar's clean clothes.

"My garden feeling's a bit dry," Briar said, she raised her eyebrow, "got some fertilizers to help wit it?"

"Yeah sure," she said her voice a bit serious. "You got a sample of the plants you grow."

"Yeah I got it right here," Briar said, scratching his head, revealing a four leaf clover underneath his arm pit.

The young girl gave him a nod, "This way," she said leading him up the alley and to a big wooden door. "hmpfh, oak," Briar silently commented.

"Something lord?" the girl asked politely.

"Nah," Briar said, smiling again.

The girl knocked a rhythm on the door. As she waited she looked at Briar, "Haven't seen you around here before…you a new slanger?"

"Just passing through," Briar said. "Double checking quality and work."

"Oh," the girl helpless said. Her eyes showed a little worry, "You wouldn't happen to be Oakwood, would ya?"

"As a matter fact, lil' miss," Briar broadly grinned, "I am."

"Oh," the girl said her voice more somber.

"Has there been trouble?" Briar asked.

"I wouldn't say that," the girl responded. The metal slit in the door about eye level opened up for a brief second revealing one eye. A split second later it closed. The door opened to reveal a tall broad man, with wide shoulders. The muscles in his neck rippled as his arms moved.

"Hey Lai," the street girl greeted, "we got us an important visitor."

The man, more a giant, stepped aside to let the girl and Briar in. Briar stepped into the dank room. The smell of the hot herbs and fungi flooded his nose. Briar sniffed heavily. He coughed lightly, staring into the darken room lit only by the outside lamps and a few candles on the chandelier above. There were about five people sitting around in cushions. Briar followed the girl through their parlor and into another room. This room had much more candles lighting the entire room. Shadows twirled as the shadows danced caused by a light breeze coming through a window. On the far end sat a man, a big man, the kind of man that his legs wouldn't hold up his weight.

"Hello Oakwood," the man said.

"Herbalist," Briar greeted, nodding his head slightly.

"What is it that I can do for you?" Herbalist asked.

"As you may know, I am now head of the Herb trade," Briar informed the man. "I've merely come by to check out your wares and ensure that MY organization is doing well, and doing honestly."

The fat man fidgeted a little. "I got the mailing a few weeks back," Herbalist replied.

"And have you been doing as I requested?" Briar asked, his hands sliding under his shirt, pulling out a pebble in a hidden pocket. The truth stone activated and warmly throbbed in his hands, as long as Herbalist was telling the truth the stone would stay warm, otherwise it would turn cold.

Briar stared at the plump character, waiting for an answer. "We'll you see," Herbalist began to explain, "I didn't think you'd come out here yourself…"

Briar narrowed his eyes, "I know you didn't touch the little rock figure that came with the message. What did you do with it?"

"Uh well you see..," the drug dealer tried to explain, "The truthsayer told me to hide it. He believed that you wouldn't have enough power to know how to truly use it and maintain all of them. He said you wouldn't miss one."

Briar's pebble still felt warm in his hands. "Where is it? I want to see it now," Briar said pointing his finger angrily.

The plumb herbalist nodded towards the girl. She read the silent command and ran into the back room. A few moments of rummaging around, the girl came out with a little figure of a marble golem, an orange seed planted in the middle of his head. Briar came over to it and touched the orange seed. The golem's eyes opened and the little figure stood up to its full six inches.

He turned around, "Also every month I want a report of what has been sold and to whom. Send the information by talking to the golem. He will forward the report to his brothers. If you miss any month, I will know. If you lie, I will know. DO NOT DISOBEY ME or I will have your head."

The fat man stared dubiously at the golem. "Do not even try," Briar exclaimed breaking Herbalist's thoughts. "If you hide him again, I WILL BE BACK," Briar said as he walked past the body guard and out the door.

Briar walked outside and stared up at the moon, "Four hours to sunrise," he said to no one in particular.

He walked down the street, his hands in his pocket, his brows screwed up in concentration. "Why would the truthsayer want anything to do with the herb trade?" Briar deftly sidestepped a drunken man, heaving in the gutter. "Why would he even want to start things on a bad foot with me, especially now that I am the head of the herb trade? No one should know that I am the Herb Master, only the Herbalists and their assistants. Damn, the truthsayer must have had a strong connection with the Herbalist to know."

Briar continued to walk, where he did not know, he was so busy in thought that he didn't notice the vase that was thrown out the window and was heading towards his head. Whether or not it was purposely thrown at him or not, Briar didn't find out because a drunken soldier, bumped into Briar, pushing him onto the wall. The vase came down atop the soldier's crooked helmet and cracked horrendously loud. The soldier's eyes glazed and rolled back and he collapsed onto the street. Briar looked up, shook himself and checked the man's pulse. He was alive, his pulse strong, his breath stank of rum. Briar took out a vial and smeared some of its contents on the man's bleeding head. "That'll heal with out a scar," Briar said to no one in particular. Briar tucked the vial away, stood up, and swept his cloak closed. He than ran back towards the citadel, back to hide out in his room.

Briar promptly approached the wall that he had climbed down earlier in the evening. The guards still weren't paying any attention, and the vines remained just as affectionate as he had left them. Briar walked up to the wall, a pair of vines came out to wrap themselves around Briar, creating a harness. He stroked their flowers as the vines carried him up to his room. Normally, Briar would physically climb up the wall of vines, touching flowers as he went up, but he was tired and wanted sleep. He stepped into the darken room and undressed himself as he walked to the bed.

"_I hope your night time stroll proved useful Briar,"_ Sandry said through their link.

Briar appeared to not have heard as he quickly fell asleep. Sandry mentally sighed and closed her link, going to sleep as well.


	23. Chapter 23

.Briar woke in the morning with Pinenut sitting on his head.

"Arg," Briar moaned. "What are you doing on my head!"

"_It's a nice view,"_ Pinenut nonchalantly commented. In a sing song voice, he continued, _"Time for breaaaaaakfast."_

Briar pushed Pinenut off his head. He laid back down and pulled the covers back over his head. Pinenut landed roughly on Briar's stomach. Luckily the comforter cushioned the blow.

"Go away you stinking turtle," Briar mumbled underneath the blanket.

"_Street rat,"_ Pinenut said opening his shell to expose his glossy wings. _"I warned you,"_ the magical turtle said. Pinenut sat on Briar's covered head and buzzed his wings loudly. Briar tried to shake him off but Pinenut nimbly leapt into the air and buzzed even louder.

"OK, OK OK!"Briar struggled. "I give."

"_You better,"_ Pinenut gloated. _"Duchess is going to be here by lunch. A pigeon was sent back here."_

"WHAT!" Briar exclaimed; jumping out of the bed. He tripped over the blanket. "Damn DAMN DAMN!" Briar growled.

"_Aren't we cheerful this morning,"_ Pinenut commented.

"So salty today," Briar accused the turtle.

"_Who me?"_ Pinenut asked innocently. _"Didn't know you had wounds for one to salt."_

"Go check on the golem while I change," Briar said in a way of a dismissal.

"_Already did,"_ Pinenut said. _"You've been asleep for awhile."_

Briar looked at Pinenut, his face a frown.

"_The girls are already to go,"_ Pinenut said referring to the clatter of horses outside.

"_Breakfast's on the table,"_ Pinenut said.

Briar glared over to the dresser where a once hot bowl of soup sat, a wedge of cheese, a biscuit, and pre sliced fruit. Briar grudgingly pulled on his pants and went to the table.

"Time to get out of here," Briar thought. The ivy that clung on the walls outside crept in, twisting around the chair and bed where Briar sat.

"It's ok," Briar said affectionately, "you wont miss me that much," he teased.

The vines loosened their grips on the bed and chair. Slowly they sank away out through the open window. Briar sighed.

"_I'm awake,"_ Briar announced through the mental link.

"_Finally,"_ Tris said, _"I want to go home, and this place is giving me the creeps."_

Briar's clothes were draped over the couch in the corner of the room. Apparently Pinenut had left him clean clothes and took the rest of the luggage with him. The only things left were his blades and his cloak. Briar put on his clothes, combed his hair, and washed his face. He quickly left the room nodding to the guards, "Going down to my sisters."

The guards nodded back. Briar raced down the stairs, and into the side courtyard. Instead of asking where the girls were, he just followed his link. Skidding, Briar almost ran into a little girl carrying a bucket of water. The little girl, perhaps seven, spilled all her water over the hard stone floor.

"This just isn't my day," the young girl cried. "Everyone gets to see the Duchess while I have to boil water." The poor little girl picked up her empty bucket and dejectedly walked back towards the well.

"I'M SORRY," Briar yelled. Briar hurriedly finished the last leg of the self imposed marathon and ended up in the courtyard with all the girls looking down upon him from their saddles.

"Finally," Daja said handing him the reigns to his horse. The horse looked at Briar sizing him up. Briar looked at Daja. "It was the only horse left," Daja said with a look on her sun baked face.

"It'll have to do, Briar," Tris said, a look of annoyance flushed her face. "Let's get going."

Briar was about to mount his steed when a voice called him to a halt. A mage appeared through the archway leading to the little square. Mage Windtruth came out in his most darkest of clothes, the only color to his dreary clothes was the sash that was a dark blood crimson hanging from his shoulder, resting on his non existent hip. His mage kit hung on the other side.

Windtruth stood rigid in front of their horses. His hands clenched at his sides and with his shoulder squared he stared back at the four pair of mage eyes. "If you try and leave," Windtruth proclaimed, "We will stop you."

Daja started to laugh, Tris followed suit. Pretty soon, Sandry and Briar started to laugh loudly as well. Tris had to hold onto her saddle horn to prevent herself from falling off. All dignity left Briar as he sat down on the courtyard stones and laughed till he was holding his sides. Sandry laughed until tears streamed down her face.

"You?" Daja said mockingly. "Stop us?"

"Have you forgotten who we are?" Tris said; sparks jumped playfully like dolphins in her wavy hair.

"Not to be conceited or anything, oh great Mage," Sandry said, "but you DO know that we are considered to be some of the best in our respective fields of magic."

Briar glanced up as soldiers filled the top ramparts, effectively surrounding them. On a silent order from their commander, the archers and bowmen pointed their weapons down towards the middle of the yard.

"_No worries,"_ Daja said through the mental link. _"I got a lock on all the arrow heads, nothing will hit us."_

"_The door is 'bout to burst open, thanks to yours truly,"_ Briar responded, a plan already in development between the four.

Briar pulled his will deep inside him, and compressed it into a tight ball of energy deep inside his body. He wanted the explosion of the gate doors to not only be a means of escape but a statement to not bother his sisters or him again. Just as he was about to release his energy towards the door a soldier of low rank ran out to the front of the gate, sliding on the pebbles to a stop a few yards behind Mage Windtruth. "Mage! The soldier said breathlessly, "The duchess arrives early!"

The soldier after delivering his message hunched over and breathed raggedly. He looked up wearily, "What's going on?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'd get out of the way," Briar threatened.

The young soldier took a step back and viewed the situation in a new light. Over the ramparts of the courtyard, the sounds of cheering could be heard. Mage Windtruth renewed his threat, "The Duchess is already here," the mage said. "You would never make it through the streets without hurting the innocent."

Briar relaxed his grip on his power a little. The sound of the groaning door grew into a cacophonous roar, drowning out the sounds of the cheers. Windtruth decided to risk a look behind him. "Better let us go," Briar suggested, "Or else…"

"You think you can beat my magic?" Windtruth countered, seemingly unperturbed by Briar's threats.

"I think you should back down while you still have your life," Daja said, she had resized her staff to a grandiosely threatening length and her familiar was buzzing around her threateningly. Daja dramatically swept her staff around her head; all around her, the bolts and strings of the bows snapped. The arrows left their places and flew towards the four and their familiars. A snap of her fingers, Daja stopped the arrows mid-air, forming a shell of arrows around her and her siblings. With a twirl of her hand, all the arrows changed directions and pointed menacingly at Mage Windtruth, who at the sight of this held his breath, scared that a single whisper of air may disturb the arrows hanging in the courtyard.

Tris rolled her eyes, _"Did you have to be so dramatic."_

"_No,"_ Daja responded, _"But it is fun."_

Briar chuckled. A splinter flew off the door and buried itself in Mage Windtruth's buttocks. "OOPS," Briar unconvincingly lied.

Mage Windtruth screamed like a pig going to the slaughter. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSULT," the mage yelled, his skeleton like fists shaking angrily. Mage Windtruth took a deep meditative breath and closed his eyes. His fists were tightly clenched on his sides.

"NOW!" he yelled, releasing a big surge of magical energy. Four tiny darts flew out of hidden pipe blowers and within a fraction of a second, before any of the four mages knew, punctured the four mages in the neck.

"Ouch!" Tris yelled grabbing at her neck where the dart had intruded.

"What's this?" she pulled out the dart, it was small and tagged with a fluffy black back side. The needle was obviously hollow that had once contained some type of chemical.

Briar looked at Tris, and the other girls. He pulled an identical dart out of his own neck. "It's some sort of tranq….." was all he managed to mumble before he collapsed on the ground. The other girls had then slouched in their horses and if it wasn't for the soldiers surrounding them, the three ladies would have fallen onto the stone ground, instead of falling into multiple pairs of arms.

The pompous soothsayer managed a disgusted laugh, "Idiots, not only can I see the unseen; I can make the seen unseen."


	24. Chapter 24

a/n Sorry for the long wait. I had lost my muse but I found her again. Enjoy my latest chapter and please read, review, and ENJOY!

Briar opened his eyes…he blinked.

"UGH," he moaned. "Where am I?"

His whole body ached; he tasted blood in his mouth. Some over zealous guard must have punched him while he was out.

Briar tried to shift his weight and bring his arms down. Unpleasantly the chains holding his arms up shifted and bit into his wrists. The floor was damp and wetness had soaked through his pants. At least he was sitting he mused. His feet and torso were bare. A cold draft blew against his skin causing goose bumps.

Moss and lichen covered the walls. It was a dungeon cell. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, his left eye only opening half way. He could here the cries of people in the neighboring cells through the mortared walls.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Briar said to the wall.

The sound of chains scrapping against the wall was the only response.

"Hello?" Briar called again.

A low moan responded to his call. "Hello," a small voice replied.

"I'm Briar."

"I know who you are," Voice responded

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"What does it matter?" the voice said dejectedly. "We're here till we die."

"What do you mean?" Briar asked, "Why are we chained up."

"You'll see soon enough."

"Do you know where my sisters are?" Briar asked worriedly.

It was quiet except for the occasional sobbing in the other cells.

"Hello?" Briar asked again. He waited for a response. "HELLO? TELL ME WHERE MY SISTERS ARE!"

The only response he got was another draft that sent chills up his spine. Briar sighed and settled down again. He closed his eyes and tried to bring some calm to his rapid beating heart. He searched for the magical threads that bind him to his siblings and to Pinenut. There were very thin, nearly invisible.

"Hello?" Briar tried again. No response, Briar sighed again and tried to reassess his situation. He was in a cell. Chained. No food, nor water. He looked up at the chains. Basic shackles. He could break out of these easily enough. He stared forward, trying to catch the glistening in the corner of his eyes, the moss glowed slightly.

Moss was his friend. It had saved him from breaking his spirit. Briar moved his toes into the cold soft pads of moss and sighed contently. Briar leaned his damp head on his arms and tiredly fell asleep.

He dreamed that he was on a ship. It was dark and stormy; the ship rolling on top of the waves. Briar tried to hold onto the mast and settle his flipping stomach, but he couldn't hold it any more. Briar woke up with warm sour smelling vomit on his chest. The rolling feeling hadn't gone away. Briar coughed and threw up again, his body heaving against the stone wall.

His cell was a bright green color; the moss on the floor gave off a florescent glow paired with the lichen in the cracks. The floor felt like lighting and there were occasional sparks. Green sparks ran across his legs. Some jumped onto his chest. Briar grabbed tightly onto the shackles and tried to heave himself up but lost his strength halfway.

There was a clanging on his cell door; a shadow holding a metal cup rattling it back and forth through the bars. The sound pierced through his brain. Briar tried to move but his feet were planted in the moss.

"Briar," the shadow said.

Briar looked at the shadow but his eyes wouldn't focus. "Who are you," Briar said weekly trying to align his eyes.

The Shadow laughed. "Where's that smart mouth now?" He ran the cup against the bars again.

Briar's vision blurred as each bar was hit, sending another wave of nausea up through his throat. "LET ME GO," Briar pleaded. Briar forced himself into his magic and tried to travel into the moss, trying to hide in the cracks in the ground. He wanted to get away from the rolling, from the nausea, from the pain. He tried to bury into the roots, into the dirt, he felt other presences in the roots. He tried to reach for them, but it was like liquid constantly flowing through him; warm and cold, and out of season?

What could be growing out of rhythm Briar thought.

Then it hit him. He knew what was going on. The moss was stealing his magic! Briar panicked, rushed his energy back into himself. Briar tried to throw up again, but nothing came up, his body dry heaving. The bile in his mouth ran back down his throat and sinuses burning his throat. His eyes focused on the moss. How could it do such a thing? What did he ever do to the moss to make it hate him so much! WAIT! The moss was hurting too. The tiny leaves tingled painfully underneath his toes. What is hurting him and the moss?

The rattling of the bars continued. He focused on the sound. The clang of each hit brought him closer and closer to sobriety. With his teeth clenched, he looked up at the shadow that was tormenting him.

"Windtruth!" Briar yelled. "Let me go this instant for bleating pile of dung!"

But Mage Windtruth just looked back at Briar and smiled. "You'll be feeding the Duchess' gardens forever now." He gave a haughty laugh and one last run through with the cup and turned his back on Briar. He tossed the cup through the bars at Briar.

"We do love our plant mages," Windtruth said as he slowly disappeared into the shadows of the dungeon.


	25. Chapter 25

Mage Windtruth was staring out the window at the open ground. Though dirt covered a lot of the fields, patches of green were coming in. Their plan was working he mused. We need more plant mages.

Windtruth was scrying the wind. It was the same vision he had earlier. There were clouded images of blades. Daja and Tris were on their knees, hands tied behind their backs. The soldiers were about to cut their throats when a shaft of lightening came down in the form of a bird, hitting the swords and instantly killing two soldiers. Windtruth was satisfied that he had made the right choice. He sighed and tucked his arms into his sleeves.

A man in a dark military uniform came up behind the mage and saluted, "Sir! The mages are detained."

"Good," Windtruth replied, not bothering to turn around.

"The plant mage is locked with the other plant mages," the soldier reported, "the smith and the weather witch are locked in their coffins."

"Did you give them the poison?" Windtruth asked.

"Yes sir," the soldier replied. "But sir, I don't understand why we can't just cut their throats; it would make things a lot easier wouldn't it?"

Mage Windtruth turned around, "You dare question a mage?" he said with steel in his voice.

"No sir," the soldier stammered.

"Good," Windtruth turned back around. "And Lady Sandrilene?"

"She is sleeping in her quarters," the soldier reported, clearly not wanting to be there anymore. "We gave her the tea as per your request."

Mage Windtruth nodded, "Go bury the other two."

"Yes sir, right away," the soldier said. He saluted and turned away. As soon as he turned the corner in the hallway, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Idiots," Windtruth muttered to himself. He took a step back from the window and walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

A sharp pain jabbed into Daja shoulder. She opened her eyes but it was still dark. She blinked a few times but the darkness remained. She moved her arm, instantly hitting something. She was lying down. Lifting her hands, she hit her knuckles again.

"Curses," Daja muttered, "I'm stuck in a box."

She felt her surroundings. It wasn't a very big box. The air pressed down on her, for a second, Daja panicked; her heart rate suddenly spiking. "It's a coffin."

Daja pounded the invisible lid. "They must have buried me alive!"

She tried to pull into her magic. "Deep breathes," Daja coached. Daja closed her eyes and counted to seven. She tried holding her breath for seven counts but panic hit her again.

"Dammit! LET ME OUT!" Daja screamed pounding on the lid.

She caught a glimmer out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok old girl, deep breathes now."

The glimmer was coming out of the corner of the box. She turned her head and stared at the speckle of light. It was magic. She traced the magic thread and it connected to her shoulder where she noticed was tingling. The thread pulsed. Daja closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Daja pushed forward against the lid with all her might. Her muscles cramped.

"ACK! LET ME OUT!" Daja screamed again.

"DAJA?" Tris yelled. "HELP!"

"TRIS!" Daja yelled back. "Where are you? I'm stuck in a box!"

"UGH! Me too!" Tris pushed against the lid of the box. "I can't access my magic!" Tris tried pushing again.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Daja? What's going on?"

"I'm trying to kick the damn box open!"

Tris tried kicking her box but there wasn't enough room to get in a good kick. She scrapped her knees for her trouble. "UGH! When I get out of here they're going to pay. First a boat, now this?"

Daja tried kicking again but couldn't get enough force behind it. She flexed her core and calmed down her breathing. She placed her hand on the lid and slowly pressed. The wood creaked in rebellion, but Daja could feel the wood give way. "Just a little more!"

Years of working with heavy equipment forged Daja's muscles into tight cords of strength. Daja strained more knowing that the wood was cracking. Dust trickled in, getting in her eyes and nose. Daja closed her eyes and let out a breath through her nose, much like a bull would right before it charged. The cover cracked and like a loud whip, snapped open.

Daja sat up and looked around. It was a dark room, cold, and Daja could hear water dripping. Next to her was another box. The dirt on the box jumped up every time Tris banged on the lid.

"Tris hold on; I'm coming." Daja jumped out of her box. She took too steps and a sharp pain ran up her calf. Daja tripped and landed on Tris' box. "OOMPH!" The box became silent. Daja clung on Tris' box, clutching her calf. What a time to have a cramped leg!

"Daja," Tris screamed "Get me out of here!"

Daja let out a sharp short breath. "Keep your hair in a bun, I'm coming!" Daja stretched her leg out as straight as she can. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the wood. Finally the pain subsided. Daja tucked her legs underneath here and kneeled by Tris' box.

"Tris," Daja said, "I can't access my magic, so we're going to have to break open your box. So keep calm ok? You need to relax."

"Are you in the reality as me?" Tris yelled, her voice slightly muffled by the lid. "I am stuck in this Living Circle be damned box. Get me out of here now!"

Daja sighed and glanced around the room looking for something that may provide leverage to open the box. Her knees and toes were scabbed and her knuckles were freeing bleeding, leaving drops of blood on the wooden box.

Daja jerked her head towards to door. "Be quiet! Someone is coming," Daja hissed. Daja quickly slinked in the corner by the door.

Daja closed her eyes and focused on the sounds coming from behind the door. Daja could hear two sets of foot steps. They weren't far from the door.

There was a jingling of keys as one of the soldiers stepped up to the door. "I can never get the right key," said the soldier who was struggling with the lock.

"Try that one," The other soldier said, "I marked it with an X."

"Clever clever," replied the other soldier.

"Who shall we bury first?" the clever voice said.

"The Trader gives me the creeps," the first soldier said, a slight shiver ran up his spine. "Let do her first."

Daja balled up her hands, trying to contain her anger. The door finally open and the two men pushed in a cart, conveniently sized for the coffins. Daja quickly stepped behind the last soldier and slammed her fist in his temple. He fell down with so much force he hit the other side of his head on the ground.

"What the..." the first soldier started to say, half turned around but Daja's arms were already locked around his knees. She lifted and the soldier fell back, the wind knocked out of him. Before he could rise, Daja straddled his chest and gave him a good knock on his temple. Daja quickly got up and closed the door. Daja took a quick look over the soldiers and the cart. Luckily the cart had a pry bar and a couple of shovels. It dawned on her that they were planning on burying her and Tris alive. She opened the box with the pry bar.

"Took you long enough," Tris said "Where were Briar and Sandry?

Daja shook her head. "I don't know, but let's get out of here." Daja walked over to the two soldiers who were unconscious. She began undressing them. "Come on Tris, help me out."

Tris looked wearily at Daja and sensed her plan. "I don't think their uniforms are going to fit me."

"You'll be fine," Daja said without looking up, her soldier undressed and she was fastening the buttons on her shirt. "Hurry!"

With a great sigh, Tris undressed the soldier. By the time she was done Daja already had her soldier in the box and was closing the lid. Unsurprisingly Daja did not look out of place in her uniform. She gave Tris a wink, grabbed the keys and swords. She tossed a sword at Tris. "Let's go."

Tris gave a big sigh. All Tris could do was jog after Daja.


	26. Chapter 26

Briar was exhausted. He pulled on the chains but it only made it more uncomfortable. Drained, he leaned against the wall. He hated plants now. All they did was drain his energy, pulsating in an eerie glow; almost as though it was laughing at him. The plants that covered the floor reached towards him much like a sea of grass bending in the wind. Tired he closed his eyes and slept.

In the darkness, Sandry could hear a rhythmic thumping sound. Her pulse raced; maybe this had all been a dream. Painfully she opened her eyes. In front of her, a large loom was being attended by three young girls. They looked at her, but to Sandry's horror she saw three pairs of blank eyes. Sandry's skin crawled.

"I see you have woken up." Sandry looked to her left; an old lady was sitting in a big ornate chair. It seemed as though the chair might swallow the old lady. She had in her lap a ball of silver yarn. Her nimble fingers worked two needles. By the length of knitting, Sandry could tell the lady had been working on it for awhile now.

"Where am I?" Sandry asked. Her mouth felt like it was full of sand. When she spoke her tongue clung to the roof of her mouth. "Who are you?"

"Who am I is of no consequence," the old lady responded. She was staring right at Sandry but she was still knitting. "Bring the young lady some tea and biscuits." One of the girls stood up from the loom and walked to a table nearby and brought over a tray.

Sandry lifted her hand towards one of the tea cups that had been poured. Her arm felt heavy. Looking down she noticed they were wrapped in thread. She checked her other arm, it too was wrapped in thread. She tried to move her legs. They were bound to the legs of the chair.

"What have you done to me?" Sandry asked. "I demand that you let me go."

"My, oh my," the old lady smiled. "They did say you were a willful one."

Sandry then remembered what happened before she fell asleep. "Where are my siblings?"

Sandry tried to reach down to undue her restraints; but the bands around her arms were repelled much like some magnetic rocks that Daja had shown her before.

"A lady like you must not associate with those commoners," the old lady said, another smile spreading across her face. "Even ones with magical talents like them. They are to be used, like tools, and discarded when done. The duchess is a powerful lady and she wants you to be her successor. But first we have to fix you. Your uncle has been lenient letting you run around like a common street rat."

"Even a street rat has teeth," Sandry snarled.

"It's a good thing you're not a street rat then," the old lady replied. "Now be a good girl and relax." The old lady nodded towards Sandry's arm; the serving girl began to unwrap Sandry's arm. The thread glowed with magical energy.

"What are you doing?" Sandry demanded trying to pull away. The young girl just tightened her grip and pulled the thread.

"You are too young for such power," the old lady said. "This power belongs to someone who knows how to use it."

Sandry fell quiet trying to think of a way to escape. She hoped her siblings were having better success than she. Sandry tried pulling away again but the strength left her arms. Her head tilted to the side as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Cat dirt," she mumbled as her world turned dark.

_"Do you feel any of your magic returning?" _ Daja speaking mentally to Tris. They were currently crouched behind the corner of a wall. _"We could really use some weather magic."_

_ "I can feel it returning," _Tris said. She ran her hand through her unbraided hair. _"Got enough for one bolt."_

Daja smiled. Tris could only see the white of Daja's teeth. _"What do you have in mind?" _Tris asked.

Daja nodded once towards the corner. Tris leaned over Daja and slowly peeked around the corner. Daja's hand flashed in front of Tris' face. Frowning Tris looked down.

"What?" she hissed

Daja grinned again, "Your hair."

Tris leaned back. Mumbling she pulled her unruly hair and put it into a pony tail. More sparks were forming. Her frizzled hair would not hold that form for long. She tugged on her tunic. "Why do they make these uniforms so uncomfortable," she mumbled. Tris was tired. They had been sneaking around the castle for the past couple of hours. They couldn't find Briar or Sandry, or their familiars. But they were able to find the store room where their items were being stored. The hairs on Tris' arm were standing on end. They were so close she could feel her magic reaching out . Tris tried again to peek around the corner. Two knights stood guard.

Tris grinned and leaned back behind the wall.

_"You think it's in there?" _Tris asked.

Daja nodded. Daja closed her eyes and sent her magic out. It was risky because she was so weak but she needed to know for sure that there were only two knights on guard. She only sensed the two suits of armor and the door behind them was covered in magic sigils.

"One bolt?" Daja whispered.

"One," Tris held up her hand the lightning seed dancing in her palm.

_"Magnet rocks,"_ Sandry said

"Sandry?" Daja mentally yelled.

"Where are you?" Tris added.

They waited. No response. _"I can't reach her over our link."_ Daja said. _"Can you?"_

Tris shook her head slowly. _"Only link I have is you."_

Daja took a deep breath and focused on the task. Daja's eyes sparked with mischief. _"One bolt is all we need."_ Daja closed her eyes and concentrated. The suits of armor began rattling.

"What's going on?" one of the guards asked.

"I don't know," the other replied. "I'm getting very hot."

Tris heard the loud distinctive sound of metal crashing into each other.

"NOW!" Daja yelled

Tris stepped out from the corner and threw her bolt of lightning towards the two knights who were stuck together. The bolt hit and Daja and Tris could hear the men shaking then passing out.

Daja and Tris waited for a second frozen.

"Now or never," Daja said aloud and raced towards the door. Tris sighed and followed. The two suits of armor were smoking but they could hear the sound of soft breathing. Daja opened the door brushing past the sigils. Daja sensed her magic kit and raced down an aisle towards it.

"How much stuff is in here?" Tris asked in a soft voice; her eyes already scanning the shelves and calculating.

It wasn't just their items in the storage room but many others. Tris walked by a bin with what looked like walking sticks but through her magic vision, they glowed brightly. "Green magic. Lots of green magic," Tris whispered.

"Hurry up," Daja said wrapping her cloak around herself. She grasped her magic staff and promptly disappeared. "Makes sneaking much easier."

Tris smiled and went to get her things.


	27. Chapter 27

Tris and Daja immediately froze. What was it this time? The two had barely gotten their things together and were picking up Briar and Sandry's things when they heard a loud noise.

Tris activated her cloak and turned invisible. She walked carefully down the aisles, while Daja stood guard at the door. Tris made her way to the back of the room and let out a sigh of relief. Tris deactivated her cloak.

"Daja," Tris called. "Look at what I found."

Daja trotted over, deactivating her cloak in the process. Daja turned the corner and nearly collided with Tris. Daja couldn't help but smile. It was CHIME smiling back at them. She pecked at her cage but the cage was magical. It lit up every time she pecked. Next to her were the other familiars but in a much sorrier state. Pinenut was not moving, hiding in his shell and Snowsilk was curled up in a ball. The SNAKE laid as limp as a rope.

_"Can you hear me?"_ Tris mentally called to the bird. The bird just flared up her wings and bated towards Tris. Frustrated Tris punched the cage, once again the cage lit up. The runes on the cage glowed. The magic holding the cage locked was green magic. Daja leaned in and took a closer look. The runes looked familiar.

"Looks like a very basic spell,"Tris observed.

Daja nodded, "Yeah but the spell is saturated in green magic."

"The counter spell is simple enough," Tris said. She pointed to a word on the cage with sigils written around it. "This is meant to be hidden."

"I know," Daja replied. "Could be a trap."

Chime flapped her wings and pecked at the cage again.

Daja continued scanning the other cages. She ran her finger along the sigils. "Hmm regular metal, just magic."

Tris looked into her kit and took out half a sphere of crystal. She put the crystal on top of the runes and it magnified. "All this magic wasted," Tris said. "Amateur work."

Tris whispered the unlocking spell and the runes spun, the green magic got pulled into the runes. She tried to cage door again. Tris growled, "It's locked." She reached into her kit again and drew out some lock picks. Tris began working on the lock. CHIME turned into lightning form and began bouncing around the cage. Tris opened the door and the bird shot out. The cage melted in her wake. It landed on Tris' shoulder and rubber her head against Tris' neck. Tris noticed a small thread of magic still attached to the bird leading back to the steaming pile of metal.

"Look here," Tris pointed.

Daja stopped studing the cages and walked over to Tris. Daja squinted her eyes. Daja's eyebrows shot up in comprehension. "That's why we haven't been able to communicate with them. Their link has been magically sealed."

Tris nodded. "It's crude but effective."

Daja reached inside her magic kit and brought out a pair of scissors.

Tris looked at the scissors, frowning. "They seem a bit big."

Daja frowned, "It's what I got." She shrugged and moved towards the bird.

"Be careful," Tris warned.

"I know," Daja said her brows furrowed together in concentration.

Chime reached its head out and tilted to the side.

"Thanks," Daja whispered. Her steady hands held the scissors and slowly she snipped the magic thread.

"Finally," the bird said to Tris pecking at a loose hair.

Tris smiled and stroked her familiar.

"Magic word is bokan," the bird said.

Tris went to each cage and spoke the magic word. Each cage opened quietly but the familiars inside barely stirred. Daja went around and slowly snipped the threads around each animal.

Daja reached in for her snake. She picked up the creature but it still remained limp. "Hey there girl," Daja genly said. "How you doing?" She gently stroked the snake.

"Daj?" Firecharm called weakly. "You came…"

"Of course," Daja replied.

"Drained of magic," her familiar said. "Duchess has magic that drains us and she is able to use our magic."

Daja pounded her fist on the shelf. "Damn them," she cursed through her clenched teeth. If anything, the one thing that is taught to a trader to is to pay back all debts. Daja took the snake and slipped it inside her tunic. She quickly took the other two familiars and placed them in a satchel that she found. Daja was fairly confident the satchel had no magic.

Briar was staring at the wall. Not a thought fluttered in his head. The green vegetation still pulsed with an eerie glow. He had given up on reaching his magic. IT felt so slippers, he couldn't get a hold of it. And what he did touch burned him inside.

He shifted his weight hoping for a more relaxed position, but his muscles strained and caused more discomfort. How long had he been imprisoned? When was the pain going to stop? His stomach ached from emptiness, his throat dry of any moisture. He tried to think of food to wet his tongue but his mouth remained as dry as the desert. He tried moving his wrists but the shackles were too tight. Even his tattoos look wilted, dry and brown. His abs rocked with pain as his body tried to vomit. Tears stung his eyes and streaked down his dirty face. Briar hung his head. "Breath kid," he told himself. He leaned his head back against the wall. He cried out, a sharp pain jabbed his skull. It was a familiar feeling! Pinenut!

Memories began flooding into his mind. He saw through the eyes of his familiar. Caged in, soldiers prodding him with a wand connected to crystals. Pinenut charged the cage many times, the other familiars doing the same. Briar tried his best to sort the images but they were coming in too quickly and too jumbled. Briar's head racked with pain.

"No more!" Briar cried, "No more magic! Please…"

"_Briar,"_ Pinenut called softly his remaining energy fading, _"be strong kiddo, we're coming._"

Briar's neighbor cackled in mock laughter, "Yes! No more magic!" Briar's cell light up with pulsating magic. The moss trembled in anticipation.

Briar couldn't contain his emotions anymore and cried. Whether it was joy or pain Briar didn't know. Right now all he wanted to do was let go of his magic. "It's always been troubled," he mumbled. At least his sisters were more reliable.

"Magic, magic maaagic!" his neighbor chanted aimlessly.

"Shut it," Briar yelled. Not all of his magic was gone. Pinenut had given him some energy but Briar resented it. He flexed his wrists, the shackles feeling cold and wet against his skin. Two other spikes jabbed his skull. More links he thought.

"_Daj? Tris?"_ Briar called mentally.

"_What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into, Kaq?"_ Daja answered.

Briar grinned. _"Just come get me out of this shit hole. Some ass is draining everything I got."_

"_Green magic,"_ Tris asked

"_Yeah,"_ Briar said. _"Me and a few others."_

"_Alright Kaq,"_ Daja said_. "Keep yourself in one piece, we'll get you."_ Daja wanted to say more but she didn't want to tell Briar that she was almost out of magic.

"_Hey Daj?"_ Briar asked. _"Where's Sandry."_

Tris and Daja stayed silent. Briar's heart nearly stopped, his throat tightened. His worst fears were coming to light.

"_Kaq,"_ Daja said quietly. _"Hang in there brother."_

"_Yeah,"_ Briar said not really hearing Daja.

Tris gathered her things and picked up her familiar. "We need you to scot for Sandry," Tris asked Chime. "Can you do it?"

"I need some time," Chime said "I can't fly yet."

"Alright then." Tris said sadly. She wanted Chime to scout but knew she was asking a lot at the moment.

Sandry's familiar woke up and blinked at the two mages. She sniffed around and muzzled Tris' hand. The cat looked at Chime.

"_I can't feel Sandry," _ Snowsilk said.

Chime looked at Snowsilk ,_"We're looking for Sandry and Briar."_

"_We need to find her first," _Snowsilk argued.

"What do we do now?" Tris asked Daja. She took off her glasses and cleaned them with the hem of her sleeve. "Let's get out of here

"I know," Daja said putting an arm around Tris. Daja's eyes gleamed in contrast to her grimey face. Daja's muscles were tight from sneaking around for so long. This was certainly a humbling experience. She realized how easily they were caught. Daja tried to calm herself but Tris could feel how tense Daja was. Daja took a deep breath to calm herself and looked around. "There is a lot of green magic here. Oh! Look Tris!"

Tris turned to where Daja was looking. Top of the shelf had crystals. It was the crystals that contained her magic. Smiling, Tris stood on her toes and reached up. The first crystal she touched was about the size of a large egg. She could feel her magic returning. The crystal glowed brightly then dimmed. Tris cackled. She grabbed another crystal. Lightening danced up her arm and her hair poofed in all directions.

"OH MY MAGIC!" Tris exclaimed. Dancing with joy she grabbed two more crystals. Chime sat on Tris' shoulder as lightning buzzed around them. Chime then changed into lightning form and raced through the crystals. All the crystals discharged their magic forming a chain of lightning directing towards Tris. Tris had a large lightning bolt spanning from han to hand. Sweat poured down Tris' face. The metal cages that were near melted.

"Tris!" Daja called. "Center yourself! Your magic is running loose!"

"NO!" Tris yelled. "This feels sooo good. It's amazing Daja!"

Daja gripped her staff. Sweat poured down her face. She hadn't felt this hot in a long time. She could feel the magic raging. A bolt of lightning came at Daja and connected with her staff. She flexed her fingers. Daja took a cautious step towards Tris. "Calm yourself sister." Daja took another step "You're getting drunk on magic."

"NO!" Tris growled. Her eyes glowed a bright blue, lightning danced in her hair. "Do you know how long it's been since I'ved had my magic?"

"I know Tris," Daja calmly said trying to choose her words carefully. "But right now we need to calm calm and decide our next move. Sandry needs you….Briar needs you."

Tris' eyes focused on Daja. "Sandry? Briar?" Tris whispered. She dropped her arms, the lightning discharging into the metal around her. Tris hair had popped out into a large puff. Chime flew around the room drawing the loose weather magic and shot straight into Tris. Tris's hair turned blue and started to braid itself into tight circular patterns.

Chime flew out and landed on the melted cage. Chime clicked her beak and began to preen.

"Tris," Daja whispered. "Are you ok?

"Yeah," Tris said. She ran her hand over her head. The hair was neat. Smoke was coming out of it but no lightning discharge. "Thanks Chime." Tris smiled. She felt so energized. She moved her limbs, all the soreness was gone. She felt like she could run for miles. I'd probably trip after a few feet she pleasantly mused. She twirled around and walked towards the door. "Let's go get our brother and sister."

Daja couldn't help smiling as she swept up their things and jogged to catch up to Tris.


End file.
